Dragonii Refugiu
by Pauu-Aya
Summary: Dragonii Refugiu, le Refuge des Dragons : un endroit dans lequel Harry n'aurait jamais pensé trouver ce qu'il a longtemps recherché. Pourtant, il y a là-bas bien plus que de simples dragons. Au-delà des observations qu'il peut faire sur ces magnifiques créatures, une véritable aventure humaine attend Harry. HP/CW. Terminée.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous et à toutes :)

Me revoici avec une fic composée de treize chapitres ! Elle est entièrement écrite et la merveilleuse EpsilonSnape l'a déjà relue, il ne reste qu'à corriger les dernières erreurs de chaque chapitres avant de les publier, au rythme d'un chapitre par semaine. Je publierai tous les mercredi. En tout cas, pas de risque d'abandon !

Il s'agit d'un **Charlie Weasley / Harry Potter,** un couple que j'ai appris à apprécier il y a quelques années mais sur lequel on trouve peu de fic ! Il y a maintenant plus d'un an j'ai donc décidé d'en écrire une, mais elle a mijoté très longtemps entre les deux premiers chapitres et la suite !

En tout cas, je vous la partage maintenant, et j'espère que vous apprécierez l'histoire !

 **§ § §**

 **Avertissement** : il s'agit d'une histoire relatant d'une relation homosexuel entre deux hommes. Si vous ne tolérez pas ce genre de couple, passez votre chemin :)

 **§ § §**

 **Titre** : Dragonii refugiu

 **Disclaimer** : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient bien évidemment à JKR. Je ne fais que réutiliser sa merveilleuse propriété. Seule l'histoire et l'écriture sont de moi.

 **Pairing** : CW/HP

 **Rating** : T

 **Statut** : Terminée - 13 chapitres

 **Résumé** : Dragonii Refugiu, le Refuge des Dragons : un endroit dans lequel Harry n'aurait jamais pensé trouver ce qu'il a longtemps recherché. Pourtant, il y a là-bas bien plus que de simples dragons. Au-delà des observations qu'il peut faire sur ces magnifiques créatures, une véritable aventure humaine attend Harry.

 **Bêta** : EpsilonSnape et AudeSnape (merci les filles !)

 **§ § §**

CHAPITRE 1

Les vibrations provoquées par l'atterrissage de l'engin s'arrêtèrent soudainement, tandis que les moteurs étaient éteints par le pilote. Après quelques secondes, les passagers furent autorisés à détacher leur ceinture. Commença alors un joyeux branle-bas pour savoir qui récupérerait son sac le premier et qui sortirait avant tout le monde, tandis que les hôtesses de l'air et les stewards faisaient de leur mieux pour évacuer l'avion. Indifférent à toute cette agitation, rangée dix-sept place A, Harry Potter dormait paisiblement, la tête contre le hublot.

Ses cheveux, qu'il avait maintenant très courts – Merlin merci, il avait réussi à les discipliner sitôt sa scolarité terminée –, étaient complètement aplatis par endroits et sur sa joue commençait à se former une ligne courbée, reflet de la vitre de l'avion. Ses jambes étaient recroquevillées contre son torse, simplement retenues par ses bras qu'il avait croisés autour de ses genoux. S'il n'avait pas porté un costard-cravate, on aurait pu croire qu'il était loin d'avoir vingt-six ans.

Après avoir esquissé un sourire à la vue du dernier passager – elle s'étonnerait toujours de la position dans laquelle certaines personnes pouvaient s'endormir, Marryan, hôtesse de l'air fraîchement diplômée, s'approcha du siège occupé et vint secouer légèrement le jeune homme.

\- Monsieur?

Elle avait parlé d'une voix douce afin de le surprendre le moins possible. Certains de ses collègues, elle le savait pour l'avoir vécu, ne prenaient aucune précaution envers leurs passagers. La raison était simple: les dormeurs intempestifs leur faisaient perdre de précieuses minutes sur leur temps de pause, déjà trop court à leurs yeux. Mais Marryan avait toujours rechigné à l'idée de réveiller brutalement une personne. Déjà toute petite, elle attendait sagement que ses parents soient réveillés avant de faire du bruit. Cependant, devant l'absence de réaction évidente de l'autre, elle se vit obligée de réitérer sa question un peu plus fort.

\- Monsieur?

La paire d'yeux en face d'elle s'ouvrit soudainement. Après quelques instants, Harry reprit pied dans la réalité. Il se tourna vers la femme-réveil et lui adressa un sourire chaleureux. Alors qu'il commençait à s'étirer, dépliant ses jambes pour y faire circuler le sang qui semblait les avoir quittés, l'hôtesse s'adressa à lui :

\- Je vous prie de m'excuser de vous avoir réveillé, monsieur, mais nous sommes arrivés. L'avion s'est posé à Târgu Mures il y a exactement huit minutes. Il est 16h47 et il fait vingt-six degrés à la sortie de l'aéroport.

Marryan attendit patiemment que son passager émerge une fois son discours terminé. Elle pensa un instant avoir parlé dans le vide, mais ce dernier finit par lui offrir un hochement de tête pour lui signifier – enfin supposa-t-elle – qu'il avait entendu. Après s'être passé une main sur le visage, il se leva de son siège dans un soupir. Marryan se recula pour le laisser passer. Elle l'observa ouvrir la soute pour récupérer son ou ses bagages, elle nota donc le léger froncement de sourcils du brun. Il se racla la gorge et tourna la tête vers elle. Ce fut avec une voix enrouée qu'il s'adressa à elle.

\- Ce dernier sac n'est pas à moi.

Il accompagna sa déclaration d'un mouvement de main et, attrapant le sac en question, présenta à Marryan un bagage léger bleu marine.

\- Il me semble l'avoir vu sur le dos d'un petit garçon…

Il s'arrêta de parler comme pour réfléchir.

\- Blond. Huit ou neuf ans. Avec un pull jaune. Ça ne vous rappelle rien ?

Surprise d'obtenir autant de détails, Marryan resta muette. Le jeune homme en face d'elle fixa longuement le sac, et il la surprit de nouveau en reprenant la parole.

\- Matheo. Il s'appelait Matheo.

Il lui fit un grand sourire et remit le sac à sa place. Il attrapa alors son propre bagage, remercia l'hôtesse de l'avoir réveillé avant de sortir de l'avion. Marryan resta quelques secondes interdite. Elle finit par reprendre ses esprits et s'adressa à ses collègues qui avaient attendu près de la porte.

\- Prévenez la sécurité qu'un sac a été retrouvé dans une soute. Alexandre, regarde s'il y avait un Matheo sur la liste des passagers s'il te plaît.

§ § §

Le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel quand Harry sortit de l'aéroport. Un regard sur sa montre lui confirma qu'il était resté bien trop longtemps dans le bureau du Directeur en Chef. 19h04. Il soupira de frustration. Il était resté plus de deux heures à discuter. Deux heures qui lui en avaient semblé être quatre. Deux longues heures inutiles pour qu'on lui annonce que ses malles étaient perdues à Londres.

Dans un énième soupir il chercha un taxi du regard. Il ne pouvait que s'en prendre à lui-même, c'était lui qui avait décidé de voyager à la mode Moldue, lui qui avait pris le risque que ce genre d'événement arrive. Il rumina ses pensées jusqu'à ce qu'une voiture s'arrête devant lui.

\- Hôtel Municipal s'il vous plaît.

Il ferma la porte arrière de la voiture et seule la voix du conducteur l'empêcha de replonger directement dans ses pensées.

\- Vous n'avez pas de bagages?

Il confirma d'un mouvement de tête.

\- Non. Juste mon sac.

Juste son sac. Dans lequel il avait rangé une unique tenue de rechange et, heureusement, ses papiers. Un unique sac à la place de ses deux valises, perdues il ne savait où dans et par l'aéroport londonien. Peu soucieux de la présence du conducteur, il lâcha un juron bien senti et s'avachit sur la banquette arrière de la voiture. Selon ses informations, il en avait encore pour vingt minutes de route avant d'arriver à son hôtel. Vingt minutes durant lesquelles il ruminerait sa rancoeur contre «ces incapables qu'étaient les services londoniens», à moins qu'il cessât de s'apitoyer sur son sort pour discuter avec son chauffeur. Il tenta le tout pour le tout et s'adressa donc à l'homme dans un roumain qui, tout en restant très approximatif, était compréhensible. Il espérait ainsi appréhender ses limites dans cette langue nouvellement apprise.

\- Vous habitez dans la ville?

L'autre homme, surpris qu'un étranger s'adresse à lui et surtout que ce dernier fasse l'effort d'utiliser le roumain, jeta un regard à son client dans le rétroviseur. Avisant l'expression sincère de celui-ci, il sourit avant de répondre.

\- Non. J'habite dans une petite ville pas très loin. A Panêt.

Il avait parlé d'une voix lente et articulée pour être compris du jeune homme. Harry hocha la tête pour indiquer qu'il avait effectivement compris. Il chercha ses mots un instant.

\- Panêt? Vous roulez tous les jours?

Il grimaça de frustration. Il savait sa phrase inexacte mais n'avait pas trouvé de meilleure périphrase pour exprimer sa pensée. Mais le roumain ne sembla se formaliser et répondit, toujours avec le sourire, à sa question.

\- Tous les jours oui. Je pars le matin à six heures pour prendre mon service. Je rentre à dix-huit heures. Les week-ends je travaille surtout la nuit.

Encore une fois, Harry hocha la tête. Il avait conscience que l'homme formulait des phrases simples et courtes délibérément et il le remercia mentalement pour ça.

\- Je suis anglais. J'habite à Londres et mon travail n'est pas aussi fatiguant.

Il n'avait pas su exprimer exactement ce qu'il souhaitait. Le travail de conducteur de taxi était impressionnant d'une certaine manière: entre les clients – qui ne devaient pas toujours être agréables -, la pollution, les bouchons… Il rageait intérieurement de ne pouvoir exprimer des idées simples en roumain, alors qu'il était capable de tenir une conversation sur les Droits des Animaux Magiques. Les formations LEO – Langue Étrangère à Objectifs – avaient leurs limites.

La suite du trajet se fit calmement. Ils échangèrent quelques paroles sur la ville et bien vite, la voiture s'arrêta devant une bâtisse.

\- Vous êtes arrivé.

Harry jeta un regard par la fenêtre et haussa les sourcils de surprise. Il devait avouer qu'il n'avait fait aucune recherche sur la situation socio-économique de Târgu Mures. Il s'était donc créé une image mentale d'un l'hôtel assez… déplorable, persuadé que, qu'importe la ville où il se trouverait, l'Etat étant pauvre, il ne devait pas s'attendre à quelque chose de luxueux. Or le bâtiment devant lui, s'il ne brillait pas de feuilles d'or, brillait par sa prestance et sa taille.

\- C'est un bâtiment très ancien. Mais très bien conservé. Vous y dormirez bien.

Le jeune homme acquiesça. Avant de sortir du véhicule, il tendit quelques billets au chauffeur.

\- Gardez la monnaie. Et merci pour le voyage.

Ce fut au tour du plus âgé d'hocher la tête, il lui adressa un dernier clin d'œil avant de partir, à la recherche de nouveaux clients. Son sac sur l'épaule, Harry se tourna vers l'hôtel et, en quelques pas, fut dans le hall. Un simple coup d'oeil sur l'ameublement le renseigna sur l'état des lieux. Comme l'avait dit son chauffeur, le bâtiment, même s'il faisait un peu vieillot, avait été très bien conservé. Il afficha un grand sourire et se dirigea en direction de qu'il supposa être l'accueil.

\- Je vais être bien ici.

§ § §

Harry avait à peine déposé son sac sur le lit qu'il sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Comme nombreux de ses amis ayant une grande part d'éducation Moldue, il n'avait pas pu résister à cette nouvelle technologie. Lui et Hermione avaient acheté leur téléphone ensemble deux ans auparavant, et n'en déplaise aux sorciers, c'était un moyen de communication bien plus rapide que les hiboux et bien plus pratique que la cheminée. Il sortit donc la petite machine de sa poche, s'assit sur son lit, regarda le nom sur l'écran et finit par décrocher.

\- Oui 'Mione?

\- Harry? Super, tu captes! Je me suis dit que je ne te dérangerai pas en t'appelant maintenant. Comment s'est passé le vol? Tu es bien installé? Et ta conférence? Aahh! Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas appelés plus tôt! Ca fait une semaine que tu es arrivé! J'étais morte d'inquiétude et Ron n'arrêtait pas de me répéter que tu n'aurais jamais dû prendre un moyen de transport moldu. Franchement Harry! Tu aurais pu nous envoyer ne serait-ce qu'un message! Et puis…

Le sorcier ne chercha même pas à interrompre son amie, ou à répondre à toutes ses questions. Quand elle partait dans ce genre de discours mi-sermon mi-interrogatoire, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter tant qu'elle n'avait pas fini. Harry se contenta donc de l'écouter, un sourire aux lèvres, heureux d'entendre la voix de sa meilleure amie. Il profita de n'avoir rien à dire pour se caler entre ses coussins, dos au mur et ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer quelques secondes par la voix d'Hermione.

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi, finit-il par déclarer.

A l'autre bout du fil, silence se fit. Il pouvait presque voir, en gardant les yeux fermés, le visage de son amie. Il l'imaginait les paupières serrées pour empêcher ses larmes de couler et se mordant légèrement la lèvre inférieure.

\- Idiot…

L'insulte n'avait été qu'un souffle et Harry sourit de plus belle.

\- Tu vas bien?

\- Je vais bien 'Mione. Mon vol s'est bien passé et je suis installé à merveille. Il fait bien trop chaud pour ma santé mentale mais la ville offre un tas de lieu où se poser. Je rentre tout juste de ma dernière conférence et j'aurais un tas d'infos à te transmettre pour t'aider dans ton projet de loi.

\- C'était intéressant alors?

\- Très! Savais-tu que lorsque la Colombie a proclamé pour la première fois des droits pour les Créatures Magiques, l'Angleterre et la France avaient cherché à rompre tous contacts commerciaux avec le pays? Ce n'est pas étonnant que tu rencontres autant de difficultés avec ton projet! Et pourtant c'était il y a cent cinquante sept ans! Cent cinquante sept ans, tu te rends compte 'Mione? Alors que ça fait à peine trente ans que les Loup-Garous sont considérés comme des sorciers chez nous.

Il aurait pu continuer des heures si on n'avait pas frappé à sa porte. Il s'excusa et promit à la brune de la rappeler plus tard dans la soirée. D'un pas rapide, il alla ouvrir. Il fut surpris d'apercevoir trois individus sur son pas de porte, dont un qu'il reconnut aussitôt.

\- Marc! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Ledit Marc sourit et d'un geste simple pointa ses camarades.

\- On avait l'intention d'aller boire un verre avec Julia et Xin Jo. Comme je savais dans quel hôtel tu logeais, il ne me restait plus qu'à demander ta chambre à l'accueil. Tenté?

Harry avait rencontré l'homme le deuxième jour de leur séminaire: Marc Trendel, biologiste pour le département magique français, trente-trois ans, divorcé, deux enfants et surtout, locuteur trilingue: roumain, anglais et français. Quand Harry avait remarqué ça, il avait fait en sorte de s'en faire un ami et ne regrettait toujours pas son choix plusieurs jours plus tard.

\- Je viens juste de rentrer de ma dernière conférence. Laisse-moi le temps de me changer et j'arrive.

Il les fit entrer dans la pièce, attrapa une chemise propre et fila dans la salle de bain. Quand il en sortit, il récupéra quelques billets dans son sac, remercia silencieusement Hermione qui lui avait fait garder le plus gros de sa monnaie sur lui et se tourna vers les trois autres.

\- Je suis prêt.

Le bar dans lequel les emmena Marc s'appelait A l'ombre et se situait dans le quartier Sorcier de Târgu Mures. Harry avait été surpris de voir qu'il n'existait qu'un seul lieu de la sorte dans la ville. Certes, elle n'était pas aussi grande que Londres, mais il avait déjà visité des villes bien plus petites qui contenaient trois à quatre quartiers sorciers.

\- La communauté sorcière de Roumanie est peu présente dans les grandes villes, lui avait expliqué Marc pendant une conférence. Contrairement aux pays de l'Europe de l'Ouest, dans lesquels vivre dans une Métropole est de plus en plus recherché, notamment pour les Né-Moldus car ça leur permet de concilier leurs deux mondes, ici, s'éloigner de chez soi est mal perçu. La communauté sorcière est bien plus étendue dans certains villages ou encore dans les montagnes.

La conversation s'était terminée alors qu'un nouveau tour de parole commençait sur la question de la législation des traitements expérimentaux sur les animaux déjà condamnés. Harry n'avait pas relancé le sujet les jours suivants mais s'était promis de se renseigner sur les différentes cultures magiques du monde.

A l'Ombre était un bar que le français avait découvert peu de temps après s'être installé en Roumanie. La tenancière Lucie, dite Lulu, était une française, exilée peu de temps après la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Alors âgée de seize ans, elle avait fui le pays avec son jeune frère et avait rencontré un sorcier roumain qu'elle avait épousé. Ils avaient ouvert ce bar qu'elle dirigeait d'une main de fer depuis quarante ans.

En rentrant dans l'établissement, l'ambiance transportait les clients dans un café parisien des années trente, et si l'idée paraissait légèrement vieillotte de prime abord, Lulu avait su concilier moderne et ancien en décorant ses murs avec des objets anachroniques.

Les quatre amis entrèrent donc et vinrent s'installer à une table proche du bar, loin du soleil et de la chaleur de cette fin d'après-midi. Ils firent de rapides présentations comme Julia n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de parler à Harry et Xin Jo, commandèrent quatre bières et partirent dans de longues et passionnées discussions sur la semaine qui venait de passer. Ils étaient en plein débat à propos la place et au statut à accorder aux Elfes de Maison quand une voix teintée de surprise les interrompit.

\- Harry? Harry Potter?

L'interpellé, prêt à sortir l'habituel «Oui je suis Harry Potter. Non je ne signe pas d'autographe. Non je ne veux pas prendre de photos, ni vous serrez la main etc», se retourna un masque neutre sur le visage.

\- Oui?

Il fut étonné de voir que l'homme arborait un grand sourire, le genre de sourire que l'on offre à un collègue proche ou à un ami. Harry avait appris à les distinguer des sourires d'adulations qu'un fan offre à son héros, de ceux intéressés et surtout des sourires «seule-ta-renommée-m'intéresse» charmeurs. Surpris, le brun porta à son interlocuteur plus d'attention qu'il n'en aurait donné habituellement. Il ne se gêna pas pour l'observer de haut en bas. L'homme portait de longues bottes qu'il supposa être en cuir de dragon, un jean simple brûlé ça et là, une chemise blanche et des cheveux roux et courts. Il lui tendit la main.

\- Charlie Weasley.

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux. Charlie Weasley, le grand frère de son meilleur ami. Celui qui étudiait les dragons…

-… en Roumanie!

Il ne se rendit pas immédiatement compte qu'il avait exprimé ses derniers mots à voix haute. Seul le rictus qu'affichait Charlie, qui semblait avoir suivi le fil de ses pensées, lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avait pas fait que penser. Se rappelant la main tendue du roux, Harry la serra avec vigueur.

\- Charlie! Je ne m'attendais pas à te croiser!

C'était peu dire. En réalité, il n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde rencontrer le second fils Weasley, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il avait complètement oublié son existence. Les deux hommes s'étaient croisés en tout et pour tout cinq fois depuis qu'Harry avait rencontré la famille Weasley, et rarement plus d'une ou deux heures.

\- Et moi donc! Personne ne m'a prévenu que tu serais en Roumanie, s'exclama Charlie. Tu imagines ma surprise quand je t'ai reconnu.

\- Il a mis presque un quart d'heure avant de venir. Vous auriez vu!

La tablée se tourna vers celui qui venait de prendre la parole. Il se tenait juste à la gauche de Charlie et le dépassait d'une bonne tête et, en comparaison au roux, semblait porter des vêtements propres de l'instant. Il affichait un large sourire et ses yeux pétillaient de malice. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami et son visage prit soudain un air mi-étonné, mi-songeur.

\- Est-ce que c'est? Non… ça ne peut pas! Si? Mais pourquoi serait-il… Non, je dois halluciner. Mais en même temps…

Le jeune homme continua encore quelques secondes ainsi sous les regards amusés de la tablée et de ses propres camarades. Seul Charlie semblait gêné que son ami l'imite ainsi. Il finit par faire taire l'autre d'un coup de coude dans les côtes et reposa son attention sur Harry.

\- Désolé. Ne faites pas attention à lui, dit-il en souriant. On ne va pas s'imposer plus longtemps. C'était sympa de te voir Harry. Si tu restes encore un peu dans le coin, faudrait qu'on se fasse un truc. Ca fait longtemps que j'ai pas eu d'info de vive voix concernant ma famille!

Et une fois que chacun eut lancé les habituels «bonne soirée», les deux amis s'éloignèrent pour aller s'installer un peu plus loin. La soirée s'écoula ensuite lentement mais agréablement, et quand Harry quitta le bar, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard vers la table du roux. Son regard croisa les deux orbes bleus et un sourire orna ses lèvres. D'un geste de la main, il salua le frère de Ron puis disparut dans la foule de la rue.

§ § §

\- Tu as croisé Charlie? s'exclama Ron.

La voix résonna dans toute la pièce et Harry se dépêcha de désactiver le mode haut-parleur. Il porta le téléphone à son oreille et s'installa dans son canapé.

\- Oui. Hier soir, on était dans le même bar.

\- Eh ben… ça c'est de la coïncidence. Comme tes conférences étaient bien plus à l'ouest de là où il travaille, je ne l'avais pas prévenu. Ça a dû lui faire un choc.

Harry l'entendit ricaner à l'autre bout du téléphone.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il a hésité trois plombes avant de venir te parler.

La remarque fit sourire le brun. Si Ron disait cela, alors ce qu'avait dit l'ami de Charlie à la soirée était probablement vrai.

\- Je pense rester un peu plus longtemps, finit par déclarer Harry. Ton frère avait l'air de vouloir entendre de vos nouvelles, je vais essayer de le voir au moins une fois avant de partir.

\- Pourquoi pas… Comment vas-tu faire pour ton avion?

Le brun haussa des épaules, geste tout à fait inutile comme Ron ne pouvait pas le voir.

\- Je ne sais pas encore…

Il changea le téléphone d'oreille, le cala avec son épaule et sortit son billet pour l'observer.

\- Je pense pouvoir l'annuler. Et je chercherai un Portoloin ou une cheminée internationale pour rentrer.

Ron ne chercha pas à en savoir plus, dépassé par le fonctionnement de ces engins volants moldus. Il lui fit comprendre qu'il lui faisait confiance pour rentrer à temps. Sa remarque les amena sur un autre sujet, plus sensible.

\- Comment elle va? demanda Harry, soucieux.

\- Bien. Enfin aujourd'hui. Hier elle a été incapable d'utiliser la magie de toute l'après-midi. Les Médicomages disent que c'est normal dans ce genre de grossesse mais ça fait toujours peur. Elle se repose dans la chambre en ce moment.

\- Et le bébé?

C'était la première grossesse d'Hermione. Après un premier mois de réjouissance dans la liesse générale de l'annonce, le couple Weasley-Granger avait vite déchanté: la jeune fille était atteinte d'une désinflation de magie. Si ce genre de pathologie n'était pas rare, elle n'en restait pas moins sans risque pour le bébé et pour la mère. Ainsi Hermione avait dû arrêter de travailler et n'avait échappé à huit mois d'internat hospitalier que par sa force de persuasion.

\- Il va bien aussi. Mais 'Mione et moi, on songe à prendre une chambre à Sainte-Mangouste pour les dernières semaines. Si jamais ce genre de chose arrive alors qu'elle est seule à la maison… on ne sait pas ce qui pourrait arriver.

\- Tu pourrais demander à ta mère de venir chez vous, proposa Harry, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

La renommée de Molly Weasley n'était plus à faire, il voyait mal comment Hermione, aussi patiente qu'elle était, pourrait supporter de l'avoir constamment auprès d'elle pour les semaines à venir. La réaction de son meilleur ami ne se fit pas attendre.

\- Je tiens à ma vie Harry! Non, le Docteur Kurban nous a proposé une chambre individuelle pour son dernier mois. On va sûrement accepter.

\- Faites au mieux Ron. Pour le bébé, et pour 'Mione.

Il discutèrent encore un moment. Ce fut juste après avoir raccroché qu'Harry se souvint de la raison première de son appel. Il recomposa le numéro en vitesse.

\- Ron! J'ai oublié de te demander où travaillait ton frère exactement.

\- Au Dragonii refugiu, ou un truc du genre. Dans les chaînes montagneuses, la vallée Panaci. Pourquoi?

\- Je n'ai pas pensé à lui dire que je résidais en quartier Moldu, ça va être difficile pour lui de me contacter.

§ § §

Il avait longtemps hésité, entre envoyer un hibou pour organiser une rencontre avec Charlie ou se rendre directement sur son lieu de travail. La deuxième option le démangeait depuis qu'il avait décidé de rester plus longtemps dans le pays. Il rêvait de voir de ses yeux un centre d'élevage de dragons, d'étudier de lui-même les conditions de vie des créatures mais aussi les conditions de travail des éleveurs, la capacité d'accueil, l'encadrement… et, il devait bien l'avouer, de croiser – peut-être – une ou deux créatures mythiques.

Harry avait finalement opté pour les deux: il avait donc envoyé un hibou à la réserve, prévenant de son arrivée en sa qualité de chercheur puis s'était rendu sur place par voie magique. Il se retrouvait donc en ce lundi matin devant la Réserve Naturelle de Panaci pour Dragons et Dragonnes, une vallée magiquement protégée afin d'éviter toute invasion moldue, un sourire enfantin sur les lèvres.

\- J'y crois pas, murmura-t-il.

Il dut s'empêcher de courir pour rejoindre l'unique bâtiment qui se trouvait sur sa droite. Son cœur battait la chamade alors qu'il parcourait du regard la chaîne de montagnes qui entourait la vallée. Il sentait ses mains devenir moites au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait et il eut une subite envie d'hurler son bonheur au monde.

Harry Potter, du haut de ses vingt-six ans, ne le savait pas encore, mais au moment même où ses yeux avaient survolé ce paysage, à l'instant même où ses pieds avaient foulé le sol de la réserve, du plus profond de son âme, il était tombé amoureux. Et sans qu'il le sache, ce sentiment grandirait, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus jamais l'oublier.

 **§ § §**

 **Voilà pour le premier chapitre !**

 **J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir ; si ce n'est pas le cas, n'hésitez pas non plus à laisser une review pour dire pourquoi !  
**

 **La suite mercredi prochain !**

 **A bientôt,**

 **Pauu_Aya**


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre** : Dragonii refugiu

 **Disclaimer** : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient bien évidemment à JKR. Je ne fais que réutiliser sa merveilleuse propriété. Seule l'histoire et l'écriture sont de moi.

 **Pairing** : CW/HP

 **Rating** : T

 **Statut** : Terminée - 13 chapitres

 **Bêta** : EpsilonSnape

 **Nda** : Bonjour ! Voici le deuxième chapitre de cette histoire ! Merci beaucoup pour l'accueil que vous avez fait, il y a déjà beaucoup de follow ! :) merci aussi aux personnes qui ont prit le temps de laisser une review !

Bonne lecture !

 **§§§**

CHAPITRE 2

Harry se sentait comme un enfant qui allait acheter une baguette de pain seul pour la première fois : anxieux et terriblement excité. Il s'était arrêté devant ce qu'il supposait être la porte d'entrée du bâtiment et hésitait depuis près d'une dizaine de minutes à la pousser. Sa main n'avait cessé de se poser sur le battant en bois puis de revenir le long de sa jambe. Il poussa un long soupir, prit une grande goulée d'air chaud et se décida enfin à entrer.

La pièce dans laquelle il pénétra était très sombre comparée à la luminosité qu'il faisait dehors et, pendant quelques secondes, Harry fut aveuglé. Ses pupilles finirent cependant par effectuer les réglages nécessaires et il put observer l'aspect du lieu. Aucune fenêtre n'éclairait la pièce, les murs avaient été recouverts d'un enduit marron foncé, ce qui empêchait à la seule bougie allumée de diffuser son éclairage. Il n'y avait qu'un unique meuble qui habillait la salle : un bureau de bouleau recouvert de divers dossiers.

Harry chercha si quelqu'un était caché dans l'obscurité. Après avoir fait deux fois le tour de la pièce, il se résolut : personne ne pourrait le renseigner.

\- De toute façon, si quelqu'un était là, il l'aurait fait savoir, murmura-t-il.

Il attendit plusieurs minutes, debout et immobile, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il n'était pas sûr que crier pour appeler quelqu'un soit d'une grande utilité, et de toute façon, il trouvait ça trop ridicule pour le faire. Il finit par aller s'adosser au bureau. Quelqu'un allait bien passer par là à un moment où à un autre.

Il attendit près d'une heure dans cette pièce, invoquant quelques _Lumos_ quand l'obscurité se faisait trop oppressante. Il hésitait entre laisser une note et partir ou attendre encore un peu quand la porte par laquelle il était entré s'ouvrit brusquement. Le soleil en profita pour éclairer la pièce et Harry fut une nouvelle fois aveugle.

Il cligna des paupières pour s'habituer à la lumière et aperçut finalement une ombre dans l'encadrement de la porte. A contre-jour, il ne pouvait détailler la silhouette du nouvel arrivant, mais elle devait faire à peine un mètre cinquante. Il s'approcha et alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour se présenter, l'adolescente – car oui il pouvait dire maintenant qu'il se trouvait face à une jeune femme d'à peine quinze ans – s'avança jusqu'à lui et se fondit en excuses, dans un parfait anglais.

\- Mr Potter ! Je suis désolée d'arriver si tard ! Je vous prie de m'excuser. Nous avons bien reçu votre hibou mais il y a eu un incident à la réserve et le Maître Dragonnier Piers n'a pas pu venir vous accueillir comme il se doit. J'ai fait au plus vite mais il faut une bonne demi-heure pour venir jusqu'ici à pied et je ne sais pas transplaner.

La jeune fille s'arrêta, essoufflée, et regarda Harry avec des yeux implorants. Ce dernier, après un moment de surprise, s'était mis à sourire en entendant le flot de paroles. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille dans un geste qu'il voulut rassurant.

\- Il n'y pas d'excuses à accepter demoiselle, commença-t-il à dire avant de se faire interrompre.

\- Oh Monsieur ! Je vous en prie, ne nous en voulez pas ! Je réitérerai mes excuses aussi longtemps qu'il sera nécessaire, mais restez parmi nous et -

Elle s'interrompit alors que son interlocuteur partait dans un éclat de rire. Elle se mordilla la lèvre, persuadée d'avoir fait une erreur. Le regard rivé sur le parquet, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Cette fois-ci, elle en était sûre, elle allait se faire renvoyer. Le Maître Dragonnier n'accepterait jamais qu'elle ait froissé le chercheur.

Harry quant à lui, avait bien du mal à se calmer. Il avait eu le droit à un accueil pour le moins étonnant. Il inspira un grand coup et reprit un visage sérieux. Il s'abaissa à hauteur de la jeune fille, la força à relever sa tête d'une main et planta son regard dans deux orbes gris. Quand il vit les yeux humides de l'adolescente, il ressentit une pointe de culpabilité.

\- Il n'y a pas d'excuses à accepter, reprit-il en levant une main pour éviter qu'elle ne l'interrompe à nouveau, car il n'y a pas d'excuses à présenter.

Il la vit ouvrir grand ses yeux et continua.

\- C'est moi qui devrait m'excuser d'avoir prévenu si peu à l'avance et, il l'empêcha à nouveau de l'interrompre d'un regard, et d'être arrivé à un mauvais moment. Maintenant si tu gardais ton souffle pour m'emmener à la réserve ?

Il lui adressa un sourire, récupéra son sac et se planta à ses côtés.

\- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

\- Elisa, murmura-t-elle, sortant de sa torpeur. Je m'appelle Elisa monsieur.

Harry lui offrit un nouveau sourire.

\- Hé bien, Elisa, on y va ?

§ § §

Harry n'aurait jamais pu emprunter seul le chemin qu'Elisa lui montrait. Il se doutait que la petite avait l'habitude des lieux et devait connaître par coeur la route à prendre, mais pour lui il n'y avait que… des arbres. Des milliers d'arbres. Grands, verts, pleins de feuilles. Tous identiques. Neville l'aurait probablement tué pour avoir pensé ça mais... il était chercheur en créatures magiques, pas botaniste. Alors pour lui, toute chose de plus de deux mètres qui était composée d'un tronc, de feuilles et de vert s'appelait : un arbre. Et en Roumanie, des arbres il n'y avait que ça.  
Il espérait sincèrement qu'il y aurait une zone de transplanage là où ils allaient car il se voyait difficilement revenir sur ses pas, seul. Un frisson le parcourut alors qu'il s'imagina perdu dans cette forêt immense, un dragon affamé à sa poursuite. Lui qui, il y avait à peine quelques heures, rêvait de rencontrer un de ces êtres, n'était plus si sûr de le vouloir.

Il redirigea son attention sur sa jeune guide, chassant de son esprit les images d'un dragon qui le dévorait. Il lui avait donné quinze ans, elle en avait en fait treize et demi. Elle travaillait à la réserve depuis ses douze ans, âge où, selon ses parents, elle aurait dû se marier. Elle avait refusé cette pratique sociétale et avait trouvé refuge auprès des dragonniers dans une suite d'événements hasardeux. Depuis elle s'était faite sa place en tant qu'élève, titre qu'elle s'était elle-même attribuée. Si Harry avait d'abord été étonné de savoir qu'on laissait une si jeune enfant s'approcher des dragons, il avait très vite compris qu'elle ne côtoyait que très peu les créatures.

\- Dis-moi Elisa, qui est ce Maître Dragonnier dont tu as parlé tout à l'heure ?

Une grimace se dessina sur le visage de la jeune fille, ce qui fit sourire Harry. Visiblement, évoquer l'homme ne lui rappelait pas que des bons souvenirs.

\- C'est Mr Piers. Roméo Piers plus précisément. Je crois qu'il a des origines d'un peu partout dans le monde. Sa mère était italienne, son père américain et son grand-oncle français… ou un truc comme ça, déclara-t-elle dans un haussement d'épaules. C'est lui qui a construit la réserve il y a trente ou trente-cinq ans, je sais plus exactement. Pour les détails faudra lui demander. C'est lui qui m'a appris l'anglais. Heureusement d'ailleurs ! rit-elle. Sinon j'aurais pas compris un traître mot de ce que vous racontez. Et vu votre niveau en Roumain, sans vouloir vous vexer, on aurait été dans de beaux draps.

Le sorcier joignit son rire à celui d'Elisa. Quelques minutes plus tôt, alors que le silence régnait entre eux, Harry avant tenté de s'exprimer dans la langue natale de son interlocutrice. Il lui avait donc demandé quel genre de travail elle avait à la réserve. Enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait avoir fait, en l'entendant exploser de rire, il s'était douté que son message avait été déformé.

Entre deux fous rires, la jeune fille avait réussi à lui expliquer qu'il lui avait demander quel genre de travail ses ''fesses'' faisaient. Harry s'était senti atrocement gêné, et quand elle s'était retournée pour lui faire face, il était rouge comme une écrevisse. Elle lui avait alors proposé de continuer à parler en anglais – _A moins que mes fesses vous intéressent vraiment ?–_ et il avait accepté, toujours plus rouge.

Ils continuèrent à discuter de tout et de rien, du rôle de la jeune fille et de la raison de la venue d'Harry en Roumanie, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant une plaine gigantesque. Il n'y avait plus un arbre à l'horizon, plus un tronc. S'étendaient devant lui des hectares et des hectares d'herbe. Pour avoir étudié la topographie de la Roumanie, et des chaînes montagneuses du pays, il savait qu'il n'y aurait dû avoir à cet endroit qu'une immense et interminable forêt... d'arbres. Quels qu'ils soient.

Or c'était bien de l'herbe à perte de vue qu'il avait devant lui. Bien sur, il y avait quelques constructions par ci par là, un muret de pierre qui délimitait il ne savait quoi, deux ou trois puits, en pierre eux aussi, immenses, peut-être quinze fois la taille d'un puits classique. Mais pour le reste : du vert, du vert et encore du vert. Il se fit la remarque qu'il ne voyait probablement pas toute l'étendue du domaine, une dune s'élevait devant eux, leur cachant la vue.

\- Hé ben ! Si j'avais su que tu ferais cette tête, j'aurais pris de quoi faire une photo !

Harry se tourna vers Elisa. Cette dernière avait le sourire aux lèvres et une lueur moqueuse éclairait son regard.

\- C'est que de l'herbe tu sais, pas la peine de rester la bouche ouverte comme ça.

Il la vit embrasser des yeux la plaine. Un air doux se peignit sur son visage avant qu'elle ne rajoute.

\- Mais bon. Je comprends… C'est ce qu'il y a de plus beau au monde.

Elle respira un grand bol d'air puis son allure redevint celle d'une jeune fille espiègle.

\- Allez viens ! Que je t'emmène au village avant que Mr Piers n'envoie une escouade à notre recherche.

Ils se remirent alors en route. Elisa les fit bifurquer vers la gauche, si bien qu'ils continuèrent à marcher dans les arbres, laissant la grand plaine sur leur droite. Ils finirent par atteindre un petit chemin de terre. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la forêt s'éclaircit et Harry put apercevoir leur destination : un ''village'', comme avait dit la jeune fille, composé de divers baraquements construits soit en pierre blanche, soit en bois. En s'approchant, le brun compta une vingtaine de maisons, mais il se douta qu'il y en avait d'autres qu'il n'avait pas vues, ne serait-ce que vers l'est où le chemin se refondait dans les arbres.

\- Bienvenu à _Dragonii refugiu_.

Ils restèrent un moment immobiles à l'entrée du village, laissant à Harry le temps d'observer les lieux. Il mit plusieurs minutes à comprendre ce qui lui paraissait bizarre avec l'endroit. Le village était désert. Pas un bruit, pas un mouvement ne venait briser le calme des lieux. Devant le regard interrogateur du brun, Elisa expliqua.

\- Ils doivent être encore à la Prairie.

\- La Prairie ? demanda Harry.

\- La grande étendue d'herbe qu'on a vu tout à l'heure. Ici, c'est le village, et il appartient au domaine du Refuge. C'est là que vivent la plupart des dragonniers et leur famille – quand ils en ont une.

\- Pourquoi avoir construit le village si près de la réserve ? s'exclama le brun. N'est-ce pas dangereux ?

Elisa l'observa comme si un gnome venait de lui pousser sur la tête.

\- Ben… pour pouvoir être auprès des dragons rapidement en cas de problème !

Et sur ces mots, elle reprit sa route, l'entraînant vers le coeur du village. Harry resta un moment silencieux, peu convaincu par l'explication de sa guide. Le besoin d'intervenir au plus vite auprès des créatures nécessitait-il réellement de mettre en danger la vie d'enfants ? Ne pouvaient-ils pas transplaner ? Ces deux questions l'intriguaient et il se promit de poser la question à un dragonnier plus tard. Qu'il s'agisse de Charlie ou de quelqu'un d'autre.

Quand quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une maison un peu plus grande que les autres, ils n'avaient toujours croisé personne.

\- Où sont-ils tous ? Les enfants ne sont pas à la réserve quand même ?

Un joyeux sourire lui répondit. Le visage d'Elisa rayonna un instant avant de se ternir quelque peu alors qu'elle fixait l'est.

\- Un de nos dragons vient de mourir. Ils sont tous allés lui dire au revoir.

Elle garda le silence de longues secondes et Harry ne chercha pas à le briser. Quand elle reprit la parole, ses yeux miroitaient de mélancolie mais sa voix était sûre et joyeuse.

\- La mort d'un dragon, c'est un vrai ballet. C'est si magnifique… Avant de mourir, le dragon commence à voler dans le ciel. Il s'envole si haut qu'on ne peut le voir. On peut seulement entendre son rugissement. C'est un son si profond… Comme s'il remerciait le ciel de l'avoir laissé voler sur son territoire toutes ces années.

Elisa poussa un grand cri rauque, cherchant surement à imiter la créature. Et alors qu'elle continuait son récit, ses mains s'agitèrent dans les airs. Harry comprit qu'elles effectuaient les mouvements du dragon.

\- Puis il descend en piqué vers le sol. Il est si rapide. Il tombe… tombe… et aux derniers moments, il écarte ses ailes pour planer à quelques centimètres seulement du sol. Là, il fait de grands cercles, parfois pendant très longtemps.

Harry était hypnotisé par la voix de l'enfant et ses yeux suivaient ses mains qui voltigaient.

\- Et là ! Des dragons ! Pleins de dragons qui arrivent. Ils sont si silencieux qu'on ne les entend pas arriver. Parfois, il y a même des dragons sauvages qui viennent, des dragons dont on ne s'occupe pas. Ils se posent, tout autour de celui qui vole. Et ils chantent.

Elle fit une courte pause.

\- Enfin… je sais qu'un dragon ça na chante pas. Mais la complainte qu'ils laissent entendre est si belle, si harmonieuse. Elle est à la fois douce et puissante, magnifique. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, le dragon vient se poser au sol. Là, il s'enroule autour de lui-même, comme pour s'endormir, et il attend. Il attend que la mort vienne le voir. Vous savez, on dit que les dragons se cachent pour mourir. C'est faux. Par contre, ce qu'on ne dit pas, c'est qu'ils choisissent où et quand mourir.

A nouveau, le silence fut roi. Les bras d'Elisa retombèrent le long de son corps. Les yeux dans le vague, elle semblait avoir oublié la présence du sorcier, aussi Harry rechigna-t-il à la sortir de ses pensées.

\- Comment… comment savez-vous que le dragon est mort ?

\- Les autres dragons s'en vont, répondit Elisa, la voix étrangement lointaine. Comme s'ils avaient fait leur devoir, qu'ils avaient fini de l'accompagner dans ses derniers moments. Quand plus un seul dragon n'est là, on sait que c'est terminé.

\- Tout à l'heure, tu avais le sourire quand je t'ai demandé où étaient les autres.

Ce n'était pas une question. Juste une affirmation, une remarque qu'il faisait. Une remarque à laquelle Elisa pouvait, ou non, réagir. Il lui laissait le choix. Elle prit parti de répondre.

\- La mort d'un dragon n'est pas triste. Ils vivent tellement longtemps qu'on dirait qu'ils accueillent la mort à ailes ouvertes, comme on reçoit une vieille amie chez soi. Tout ce cérémonial, c'est pour remercier le ciel et la terre. Les remercier de les avoir laisser voler si longtemps. Enfin, c'est ce que je crois.

Elle se tourna vers le brun et ses yeux brillaient à nouveau.

\- Il faut le vivre pour comprendre. C'est un moment merveilleux. Et tout le village se déplace pour ce genre d'occasion.

Harry sentit une pointe de regret dans ses derniers mots et la culpabilité l'envahit.

\- Je suis désolé, s'exclama-t-il. Que tu n'aies pas pu assister à ça, de t'avoir empêchée d'y aller. Si j'étais venu à un autre moment, tu y serais toi aussi. Je te fais louper un grand moment.

L'expression de surprise qui s'était peinte sur le visage de la jeune fille au début de ses excuses laissa place à un doux sourire.

\- Merci, murmura Elisa.

Ils ne dirent plus rien, attendant que les autres reviennent. Elisa s'adossa à un mur et son regard se perdit quelque part dans les arbres. De son côté, Harry sortit une plume et un carnet de croquis de son sac. Il s'assit à même le sol et commença à dessiner, vaguement, la scène que lui avait décrite sa jeune guide. Il accompagna ses coups de plumes de différentes annotations. Il ne voulait rien oublier et cherchait à être aussi précis que possible.

Alors qu'à un moment il hésitait entre deux tracés, un doigt fin se posa sur sa feuille et dessina une ligne invisible.

\- Plus comme ça la courbe.

Elisa s'assit à ses côtés et ils passèrent l'heure suivante à compléter les notes du sorcier. Le soleil commençait à se coucher quand ils entendirent une joyeuse agitation provenir de l'est. Rapidement, ils purent voir femmes, hommes et enfants se diriger vers eux. L'adolescente se releva brusquement, alors qu'Harry prenait le temps de ranger ses affaires.

Elle commença à faire de grands mouvements au-dessus de sa tête et quand un homme lui répondit, elle se tourna vers son compagnon de voyage, un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Tu as raison.

Harry haussa les sourcils et attendit la suite.

\- Si tu étais venu à un autre moment, toi aussi tu aurais pu assister à ça.

Le sorcier lut une telle sincérité dans les yeux de la jeune fille qu'il en eut le souffle coupé. Il posa son regard sur les visages radieux à quelques mètres de lui. Il ferma les yeux un instant, cherchant à imaginer la scène. Quand Elisa vit le léger sourire qui fleurissait sur le visage du brun, elle sut qu'à partir de ce jour, il ne rêverait que d'une chose : vivre ce moment magique.

 **§ § §**

 _Info JKR_

 _Dans ce chapitre j'ai évoqué le nom de Roméo Piers, que je présente comme le dirigeant de la Réserve où travaille Charlie. J'ai découvert après avoir commencé la rédaction de cette histoire que le nom du réel patron de Charlie était Harvey Ridgebit, un Dragonologiste de je-ne-sais-quelle-origine. Comment j'avais déjà pas mal avancé dans l'histoire quand j'ai découvert cette information, j'ai décidé de garder mon personnage de Roméo Piers._

 **§ § §**

 **Et voilà ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu.**

 **A la semaine prochaine pour la suite,**

 **Et comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review :)**

 **A bientôt,**

 **Pauu_Aya**


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre** : Dragonii refugiu

 **Disclaimer** : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient bien évidemment à JKR. Je ne fais que réutiliser sa merveilleuse propriété. Seule l'histoire est de moi.

 **Pairing** : CW/HP

 **Rating** : T

 **Statut** : Terminée - 13 chapitres

 **Bêta** : EpsilonSnape

 **Nda** : Voici pour le troisième chapitre ! Merci beaucoup pour vos nombreux follows et favs ! Merci aussi aux reviewers et revieweuses anonymes ou non-enregistrées .s je ne peux répondre individuellement ! Ca me fait énormément plaisir :)

J'espère que la suite continuera de vous plaire !

 **§ § §**

CHAPITRE 3

L'homme observait silencieusement le sorcier en face de lui. Du haut de ses soixante ans, Roméo Piers rencontrait pour la première fois le fameux Harry Potter, le héros de l'Angleterre. Mais c'était pour une toute autre raison que le Maitre Dragonnier détaillait le garçon du regard : il avait entendu parler de ce jeune chercheur par l'un de ses hommes. Quand Charlie était revenu du Royaume-Uni, une dizaine d'années auparavant, avec les quatre dragons qui avaient été envoyés pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, il avait passé des soirées à leur narrer les divers exploits des quatre étudiants.

Le village avait franchement ri en entendant le roux raconter comment Fleur Delacour s'était fait brûler sa robe en endormant le dragon – il fallait être vraiment stupide pour passer à côté d'un Vert Gallois endormi, _tout le monde_ savait qu'ils crachaient du feu en ronflant, ou encore quand il leur avait dit que Cédric Digorry avait tenté de distraire le Suédois à museau avec un chien – comme si une telle créature allait s'intéresser à un unique et minuscule chien.

S'ils avaient loué l'intelligence de l'élève de Durmstrang pour avoir utiliser un sortilège de Conjonctivite – les yeux des dragons sont très sensibles – ils avaient néanmoins peu apprécié l'issue de l'épreuve. Les yeux du Boutefeu chinois avaient été facilement soignés, mais la perte de deux de ses œufs avait été un supplice pour la dragonne. Il avait fallu des jours entiers pour qu'elle se remette à couver l'unique œuf qui avait survécu au massacre.

Cependant, aux yeux de Roméo, Harry Potter était celui qui avait montré le plus de stupidité. Défier un dragon – même attaché – dans les airs… Le garçon aurait pu mourir dès la première seconde. Si son balai s'était embrasé, il aurait pu s'écraser au sol, si le dragon avait forcé ne serait-ce qu'un peu plus sur sa chaîne, l'anglais aurait pu se retrouver à parcourir les cieux avec un Magyar à pointes à ses trousses. Dans ce cas, Roméo n'aurait pas donné cher de la peau du Survivant. Mais surtout, si le sorcier n'avait pas été aussi doué sur un balai, jamais il n'aurait pu échapper aux griffes et aux flammes de la dragonne.

Pour le Maitre Dragonnier, il s'agissait là d'un miracle qu'Harry Potter soit actuellement en face de lui, quand bien même Charlie Weasley lui avait assuré que le brun était un prodige du vol. Et même si, il devait bien l'avouer, une partie de lui aurait voulu - et voulait encore – voir le garçon voler auprès d'un dragon, il ne pouvait décemment pas proposer au jeune homme d'aller voltiger près d'une de ses pensionnaires.

\- Ainsi, commença-t-il à dire, faisant sursauter l'homme en face de lui, tu es doué dans les airs gamin ?

Harry fronça les sourcils, peu sûr de comprendre la réelle intention de la question. L'homme faisait-il référence à ses talents de Quidditch ?

\- Pardonnez-moi mais… de quoi parlez-vous ?

\- Charlie nous a raconté ton efficacité lors de la deuxième tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Tu devais être bien sûr de toi pour défier un dragon d'une telle manière.

A sa grande surprise, Harry rit à l'évocation de ce souvenir.

\- J'étais surtout jeune, perdu dans un tournoi que je n'aurais jamais dû intégrer et complètement ignare de ceux qu'étaient réellement les dragons. Je me dis souvent que j'ai eu beaucoup de chance de ne pas finir dans la gueule de cette Magyar.

Roméo apprécia la réponse pleine de maturité du garçon et le silence s'installa de nouveau. Elisa les avait présentés quelques minutes auparavant et c'était les seuls mots qu'ils avaient échangé depuis. Le Maitre Dragonnier les avait fait entrer dans sa maison et Harry avait découvert un intérieur richement décoré. Tapis, tableaux et objets de collection habillaient le salon. L'homme ne lui avait pas fait visiter les autres pièces mais l'anglais se doutait qu'elles étaient du même acabit.

Ils étaient maintenant assis autour de la table du salon, une tasse de thé devant eux et Harry n'avait aucune idée de comment continuer la conversation. Il détailla l'homme en face de lui. Lors de leur discussion, Elisa lui avait dit que Mr Piers avait près de soixante ans, et c'était uniquement grâce à ça qu'Harry pouvait lui donner un âge.

Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour juger les gens, et Roméo Piers faisait partie de ces personnes qui donnent l'impression d'avoir tant vécu qu'on ne sait plus s'ils sont vieux ou jeunes. De nombreuses rides plissaient son front, le coin de ses yeux, de sa bouche ou encore son cou mais le sourire qu'il arborait et l'éclat dans ses yeux bleus semblaient le rajeunir de plusieurs décennies. Ses cheveux étaient très courts, intégralement blancs et sa peau plus bronzée que toutes celles qu'avait vues Harry.

\- Je suis désolé d'être arrivé à un moment si peu propice, finit par déclarer Harry.

Roméo balaya ses excuses d'un revers de la main.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça petit ! Ce sont des choses qui arrivent et qu'on ne peut pas prévoir. Elisa n'est pas arrivée trop tard j'espère ?

L'anglais secoua négativement la tête. Il n'allait pas faire de manière alors qu'un dragon venait de mourir, ce n'était pas son genre.

\- J'ai passé un agréable voyage en sa compagnie. Mais j'avoue espérer pouvoir transplaner pour le retour. Je ne suis pas contre le fait de marcher, mais l'idée de me perdre ne me réjouit pas plus que ça.

Roméo éclata de rire puis le rassura.

\- Le village entier est une zone transplanable, aucun soucis de ce côté.

Harry laissa échapper un soupire de soulagement sous les yeux rieurs du roumain et se détendit légèrement sur sa chaise. Roméo laissa passer quelques secondes puis il se leva et fit quelques pas dans son salon. Harry le vit récupérer un morceau de papier posé sur son buffet et il reconnut la lettre qu'il avait envoyée plutôt dans la matinée. Roméo revint s'asseoir devant lui.

\- Combien de temps comptes-tu rester ici ?

\- Hé bien… je n'avais pas prévu de rester. Je me suis déjà imposé aujourd'hui, je ne veux pas gêner plus que ça et-

\- Comment comptes-tu étudier nos dragons si tu ne restes pas petit ? l'interrompit Roméo.

\- Pardon ?

Roméo lui jeta un regard interrogateur, puis baissa les yeux sur la lettre.

\- "Bonjour", lut-il. "Je suis chercheur _blablabla.._ et je vous contacte dans une volonté d'étudier les conditions de vie de vos dragons, échanger avec vos professionnels et découvrir le fonctionnement d'une telle réserve _blablabla_."

Le vieil homme lâcha le parchemin du regard et regarda fixement Harry.

\- Dis-moi gamin, comment comptes-tu étudier tout ça si tu repars à peine arrivé ?

Roméo ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre. Il posa la lettre sur la table sans le lâcher du regard.

\- Que les choses soient claires petit. Je n'accepte pas n'importe qui dans ma réserve, et je ne laisse pas entrer le premier chercheur venu.

Harry se contenta d'acquiescer, ne sachant pas trop où voulait en venir l'homme.

\- Et ce n'est pas non plus uniquement parce que tu t'appelles Harry Potter que j'ai envoyé Elisa t'accueillir.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir laissé venir alors ? demanda Harry, incertain sur la conduite à tenir.

\- Parce que tu es chercheur _et_ que tu t'appelles Harry Potter.

Le brun ne cacha pas sa surprise. Il ne comprenait plus rien à la conversation qui était en train de se dérouler. Quelques secondes plus tôt, l'homme lui disait qu'il ne l'avait pas laissé entrer pour son statut ou son nom, et maintenant il lui disait que si.

\- Je suis désolé, je crains de ne pas comprendre.

\- Tu n'es pas le premier chercheur à nous contacter mon grand. Je ne compte plus le nombre de tes collègues qui m'ont dit vouloir étudier notre fonctionnement et nos créatures.

\- Alors pourquoi-

\- Tu n'es pas n'importe quel chercheur, tu es le chercheur Harry Potter. Et si je me fiche royalement des exploits que sont les tiens en Angleterre, je ne suis pas totalement stupide. Ta renommée est une occasion de montrer notre travail à l'international. Tu vois jeune homme… c'est une décision intéressée de ma part aussi, termina Roméo, un sourire mutin sur les lèvres.

Roméo attendit quelques secondes, laissant son effet se faire.

\- Et, ajouta l'homme, tout Harry Potter que tu es, je t'assure que si tu n'avais pas été un chercheur - et un bon chercheur, tu aurais pu attendre longtemps qu'on vienne te chercher.

Harry resta un moment estomaqué face au raisonnement de Roméo, puis ses lèvres se courbèrent joyeusement à son tour.

\- Je vous aime bien Roméo.

Ce fut au tour de l'ancêtre d'être étonné. Il venait d'annoncer à l'anglais qu'il avait accepté sa venue uniquement par intérêt personnel et qu'il se servait de sa célérité pour la même raison, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas sans offusquer.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'on vous a dit sur moi, commença Harry, en se penchant légèrement sur la table, mais je me fiche aussi royalement de mes exploits en Angleterre. Si je pouvais faire en sorte qu'on les oublie, je le ferais. Or c'est impossible, et c'est comme ça. Alors si je peux utiliser ma _célébrité_ pour faire en sorte que votre travail soit reconnu, je suis ravi que vous ayez eu ses pensées et que vous ne m'ayez pas jeté à la porte.

Roméo éclata d'un rire franc. Charlie lui avait dit qu'Harry Potter n'était pas un jeune homme pourri gâté, dédaigneux et persuadé que le monde lui appartenait, mais il avait voulu attendre pour voir, et pour le moment, ce qu'il voyait lui plaisait.

Un silence de connivence s'installa entres les deux sorciers. Ce fut Harry qui le brisa au bout de quelques minutes.

\- Comment s'appelait le dragon ? demanda-t-il, en regardant pas une des fenêtres.

Romeo fut étonné de la question. Non pas qu'il s'était imaginé que le garçon ne s'intéresserait pas à l'événement de l'après-midi, mais il pensait, qu'en tant que chercheur, il chercherait à savoir la race du dragon, son âge, pas un élément si personnel.

\- C'était une dragonne. Elle s'appelait Gaïa.

\- C'est un beau nom, déclara simplement Harry. Comment choisissez-vous les noms de vos dragons ?

Roméo était de plus en plus agréablement surpris. Il avait vite compris, dans ses premières années de travail, que les premières questions que posaient un chercheur définissaient son profil, et il aimait celles de l'anglais.

\- Nous demandons aux plus jeunes, c'est notre manière de les faire participer à la vie de la réserve.

\- Aux plus jeunes ? demanda Harry, sans comprendre.

\- Les _copiilor_ , les enfants du village. Tous les éleveurs vivent ici, avec leur famille pour ceux qui en ont une.

\- N'est-ce pas trop durs pour les conjointes et conjoints de vivre ici ?

Sa question fit rire Roméo.

\- Rares sont ceux qui fondent une famille en dehors de la Réserve mon garçon. Notre métier demande une passion que peu de professions exigent. Il n'y a qu'un dragonnier pour comprendre et accepter de partager sa vie avec un amoureux des dragons. Tous les enfants de ce village sont des fils et filles de dragonniers. C'est pour ça qu'on les laisse choisir le nom des nouveaux-nés. Ces enfants entendent parler dragons toute la journée sans avoir le droit de les approcher, c'est extrêmement frustrant.

Roméo laissa le temps à Harry d'intégrer ce qu'il lui disait. Il vit ce dernier sortir un carnet et une plume de son sac et lui demander d'un signe de tête l'accord pour noter toutes ces informations. Une fois certain qu'il avait l'autorisation, le brun noircit le papier de noir. Roméo l'observa faire un instant, puis décida de ranger les tasses de thé maintenant vides. Il partit donc en cuisine et revint quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Je ne peux pas rester plus d'une semaine, lui annonça le brun quand il fut de retour. J'ai déjà prolongé mon congé et je vais devoir retourner en Angleterre vendredi au plus tard.

A cette déclaration, un sourire mystérieux apparut sur les lèvres du dragonnier, sans qu'Harry comprenne pourquoi.

\- Très bien, déclara-t-il. Je vais te trouver un lieu où dormir.

\- Je pensais rester à l'hôtel en fait.

\- Fadaises jeune homme ! Si tu tiens à étudier notre réserve, ce sera de jour comme de nuit.

Harry acquiesça, se disant que ça n'était pas si mal finalement, qu'il obtenait bien plus qu'il ne le pensait au départ et qu'il n'allait pas refuser une telle opportunité. Sur ce, Roméo invita l'anglais à se lever et se dirigea vers la porte. Quand ils sortirent de la maison, Elisa, qui s'était assise contre le mur se releva, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Alors ? demanda-t-elle joyeusement.

\- Alors le jeune homme ici-présent va avoir besoin qu'on lui trouve un logement pour quelques nuits.

Le sourire de l'adolescente se fit encore plus important.

\- Je vais voir avec Charlie s'il accepte de t'héberger, déclara Roméo. Comme vous vous connaissez déjà, ça sera plus confortable pour tout le monde.

Sur ces paroles, l'homme s'éloigna. Elisa l'observa s'éloigner quelques secondes puis se tourna vivement vers Harry.

\- Il t'aime bien.

Le brun la regarda avec surprise.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

\- Parce que ça se voit, se contenta-t-elle de répondre en haussant les épaules, comme si c'était une évidence.

Harry ne chercha pas plus loin, il ne savait pas si ce que disait la jeune fille était vrai ou non, mais il espérait en tout cas que ça ne soit pas complètement faux. Il s'apprêtait à demander à Elisa si elle pensait que ça n'allait pas trop déranger Charlie qu'il dorme chez lui quand le bruit d'une caisse en bois qui se brise le fit sursauter. Il chercha du regard d'où venait le son et ce fut seulement à cet instant qu'il se rendit compte que la place du village avait été aménagée.

Il avait passé à peine une heure à discuter avec Roméo, et pourtant l'endroit avait été transformé. Des poteaux, entre deux mètres et deux mètres cinquante de hauteur, avaient été plantés pour dessiner une forme circulaire. Des flammes bleues flottaient au-dessus de chacun des piliers et une corde les reliaient entre eux, terminant de délimiter clairement une zone au centre de la place.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

La jeune fille lui offrit un sourire rayonnant.

\- Ce soir, c'est la fête !

Devant le regard étonné du brun, elle expliqua.

\- La mort d'un dragon est toujours l'occasion de faire la fête. On allume un grand feu, on fait griller de la viande et on s'amuse ! Le but c'est de rendre hommage à la vie que le dragon a eu. Ou un truc du genre, j'ai jamais trop compris la vraie raison.

Ils marchèrent vers le centre de la place. De grandes bûches avaient été amoncelées en forme de ptipi et attendaient qu'on les allume. Elisa attira son attention sur des grandes tables qui étaient installées un peu partout.

\- Pendant que vous discutiez avec Mr Piers, on a tous préparé quelque chose : des salades de fruits, de légumes. Certains ont des tartes dans leur four. Quand ce sera prêt, on mettra tout sur les tables. Les adultes les ont ensorcelées pour éloigner les insectes.

\- Et ça là ? demanda Harry en pointant du doigt un petite scène près du futur bûcher.

\- Ça, c'est le truc le plus chouette de la soirée ! Tout le monde y passe, même les enfants. Chacun décide de quelque chose qu'il veut présenter. Souvent les enfants chantent ou récitent un poème. Pour les autres… ça dépend. Certains dansent, d'autres racontent des histoires.

\- Et toi ? Tu fais quoi ?

Elisa lui lança un regard rieur.

\- Moi ? Tu le sauras plus tard !

Le visage d'Harry se fendit d'un grand sourire. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux en secouant la tête, une lueur rieuse dans les yeux.

\- C'est ton but depuis le début hein ?

\- Quoi ? répondit-elle d'une voix faussement innocente

\- Quand tu m'as montré la plaine avant de me faire venir au village, et quand tu m'as parlé de la cérémonie des dragons. Ou encore maintenant. Tu voulais me faire rester.

Elisa eut la décence de rougir légèrement.

\- De toute façon, continua Harry, comme l'a dit Roméo, je reste jusqu'à vendredi, alors je pense que tu as réussi.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, si le brun restait, c'était essentiellement parce qu'il se doutait qu'une telle occasion ne s'offrirait pas une deuxième fois à lui. Et quelque chose lui disait que,quoi qu'avait pu dire ou faire Elisa, si Roméo n'avait pas voulu de lui, il serait reparti immédiatement. Mais il appréciait Elisa, et ça ne le dérangeait pas du tout qu'elle croit qu'il restait en partie grâce à elle. Ils échangèrent un regard joyeux puis Elisa rit et balaya d'une main la place du village qui se remplissait peu à peu.

\- Tu vas voir, c'est génial ici.

Harry l'observa quelques instants. Ses yeux pétillaient d'une joie non contenue et son sourire était immense. Son bonheur semblait tellement intense que le brun sentit les battements de son coeur s'accélérer à l'idée d'y goûter. Il releva le regard et observa l'agitation qui régnait sur la place.

Déjà les enfants commençaient à courir entre les jambes de leurs parents, poussant des cris quand ils s'attrapaient. Un homme, la cinquantaine environ, s'approcha des bûches et les enflamma d'un coup de baguette. Un couple était déjà en train de s'installer sur la scène, prêt à lancer les festivités. De l'autre côté du bûcher, Harry aperçut le frère de son meilleur ami en pleine discussion avec d'autres dragonniers. Ce dernier se tourna au même moment vers lui et ils échangèrent un signe de la main.

Harry vit le roux dire quelque chose à ses collègues - et amis ? - avant qu'il se dirige vers Elisa et lui. Charlie franchit la distance qui les séparait en quelques enjambées.

\- Roméo m'a dit que tu restais pour la semaine Harry, annonça-t-il avec un sourire.

Le brun acquiesça.

\- Ca ne te dérange pas j'espère, s'inquiéta-t-il soudainement.

Le roux le rassura d'un mouvement de main.

\- Pas de soucis, ma maison n'est pas bien grande, mais si tu ne demandes pas un hôtel cinq chaudrons©, ça devrait aller.

\- Du moment que j'ai un lit, répondit simplement Harry.

\- Alors ça devrait en effet aller ! Et puis, c'est rare d'avoir de la visite ici, un peu de sang frais fera du bien…

Un silence agréable suivit sa remarque. Après quelques secondes, il porta son attention en direction de la plaine. Harry vit une lueur inquiétante s'allumer dans les yeux bleus du roux et un sourire carnassier se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- Je suis sûr que les dragonnes apprécieront tout particulièrement.

Il avait beau savoir que Charlie disait ça pour blaguer, Harry sentit ses poils se dresser légèrement sur ses bras. Il se jura intérieurement d'en parler avec Ron : son frère pouvait être particulièrement effrayant et pendant un millième de seconde, il l'avait imaginé le jetant en pâture à ses dragons. Cependant, peu enclin à lui montrer qu'il avait pris sa remarque au sérieux, il décida d'entrer dans son jeu.

\- Je suis sûr que Roméo sera ravi ! s'exclama Harry, le plus sérieusement possible. Il m'a avoué pas plus tard que tout à l'heure qu'il avait hâte de me voir voler avec un dragon.

Le regard estomaqué de Charlie valut toutes les réponses du monde. Le brun sourit intérieurement, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le roux le prenne au sérieux.

\- Il ne t'a pas vraiment dit ça n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il, soudainement très pâle.

Un éclat de rire lui répondit. Charlie se tourna vers Elisa qui se tenait au bras d'Harry, hilare.

\- Ce que tu peux être crédule Charlie par moment ! Bien sûr que non, il ne lui a pas proposé ça. C'est de Roméo qu'on parle ! Jamais il ne prendrait ce risque, n'est-ce pas Harry ?

Un éclair de soulagement traversa les yeux du roux en comprenant qu'il s'était fait avoir, éclair qui disparut aussitôt quand il aperçut le visage étonné d'Harry. Elisa, qui avait levé les yeux vers le brun, s'attendant à ce qu'il confirme ses dires, arrêta de rire immédiatement. Dans les yeux verts, il n'y avait que sincère surprise et incompréhension. La jeune femme jeta un regard inquiet en direction de Roméo, qui se tenait à quelques mètres de là en pleine discussion puis le reposa sur Harry.

\- Tu… tu rigoles hein ?

Très sérieusement, Harry hocha la tête de gauche à droite en silence, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Non, on en a discuté tout à l'heure, demandez-lui.

Intérieurement, le brun se délectait des réactions du dragonnier et de sa guide. Il garda son sérieux encore quelques secondes, puis, sans signe annonciateur pour les deux autres, éclata de rire, attirant sur eux les regards. Charly et Elisa le regardaient, incertains. Ce fut Roméo qui dissipa tous leurs doutes. L'homme s'était approché d'eux au son du rire d'Harry.

\- He bien, vous avez l'air de vous amuser, déclara-t-il. Enfin.. Harry du moins.

Il coula un regard interrogateur vers le brun qui riait silencieusement, essayant de se calmer avec difficulté. Harry ouvrit la bouche pour s'expliquer mais la vue du roux et d'Elisa le fit replonger et il repartit dans une crise de fou rire. Roméo se tourna alors vers son dragonnier, les sourcils levés, attendant qu'il l'éclaire sur la situation.

\- Rassure-nous Roméo… tu n'as pas prévu de le faire voler avec un dragon ? demanda Charlie, quasiment sûr désormais de s'être fait berné.

\- Le faire voler avec ?

Roméo ne finit pas sa phrase et un rire tonitruant résonna dans tout le village, attisant celui d'Harry.

\- Le faire voler avec un dragon ? finit par répéter Roméo entre deux éclats. Franchement… Charly je sais que tu es crédule, mais pas à ce point ! Et toi Elisa… je pensais que vous me connaissiez mieux.

Il rit de plus belle. Face à lui, les deux sorciers eurent la décence de rougir.

\- Il avait l'air si sérieux, marmonna faiblement Elisa, vexée, accentuant l'hilarité du brun et du maître dragonnier.

\- Mon garçon ! s'exclama soudainement Roméo en attrapant Harry par les épaules, je t'apprécie de plus en plus.

Sur ces paroles, il l'emmena en direction de l'estrade, laissant derrière eux Charlie et Elisa, pas vraiment sûrs de la conduite à tenir.

 **§ § §**

© Un clin d'oeil à EpsilonSnape qui m'a fait découvrir cette expression et que j'ai repris (avec son accord bien évidemment)

 **§ § §**

 **Voilà qui clos ce troisième chapitre,**

 **J'espère qu'il vous aura plu !**

 **A la semaine prochaine pour la suite,**

 **Pauu_Aya**


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre** : Dragonii refugiu

 **Disclaimer** : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient bien évidemment à JKR. Je ne fais que réutiliser sa merveilleuse propriété. Seule l'histoire est de moi.

 **Pairing** : CW/HP

 **Rating :** T

 **Statut** : Terminée - 13 chapitres

 **Bêta** : EpsilonSnape

 **Nda** :Bonsoir à tous ! Je vous poste ce chapitre alors que je suis complètement cramée de ma journée, du coup j'avoue avoir un peu la flemme de le relire attentivement. J'ai modifié une bonne partie du chapitre parce que les temps n'étaient pas les bons (je passais du passé simple au plus-que-parfait entre les paragraphes….beuuurk) mais il se peut qu'il y ait quelques coquilles.

Normalement, Epsi est déjà passée par la case accord et moi aussi, il y a quelques semaines maintenant, donc le plus gros des horreurs devrait avoir disparu.

Je vous présente cependant mes excuses à l'avance pour les éventuelles erreurs affreuses qui se seront surement glissées dans ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture à vous tous et toutes

 **§§§**

CHAPITRE 4

La soirée était bien avancée. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, et la place du village était désormais éclairée par la lune et le brasier. Pourtant, personne ne semblait vouloir se coucher. Les mets sur les tables avaient été presque intégralement mangés, et la plupart des dragonniers et enfants s'étaient relayés sur scène pour faire leur numéro.

Harry avait passé la soirée à discuter avec un peu tout le monde, Elisa n'était jamais resté bien loin de lui, faisant les présentations quand c'était nécessaire ou le sauvant de longues et interminables discussions parfois. Tous les deux avaient fait encore plus connaissance, et l'affection que ressentait l'anglais envers cette jeune fille n'avait été qu'en s'agrandissant.

Ils avaient longtemps parlé de leur enfance et s'étaient découverts de nombreux points communs. Si Elisa venait d'une famille plus qu'aisée et avait été élevée par ses parents, de riches propriétaires d'un élevage de chevaux, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle avait été aimée. Née un jour d'orage, elle avait été rejetée par sa mère. Selon une vieille superstition chez les sorciers roumains, un enfant né un tel jour était un enfant sans magie ou à la magie faible. Or, encore aujourd'hui, une fille sans magie n'était jamais vu d'un bon oeil dans certaines familles : cela signifiait qu'elle ne pouvait aider aux tâches ménagères, qu'elle devait cuisiner à la main et qu'il était difficile de la marier.

Ainsi, les premières années de sa vie, Elisa avait été délaissée par sa famille. Quand, à l'âge de cinq ans, ses parents s'étaient aperçu qu'effectivement elle avait un potentiel magique faible, elle n'avait plus existé à leurs yeux. Dénigrée au quotidien pas ses frères et soeur, ignorée par sa mère et battue par son père, son seul refuge avait été Uman, un grand frère qui l'avait prise sous son aile. Ce refuge lui avait été violemment arraché à l'âge de neuf ans alors qu'Uman était subitement mort d'une maladie qui avait drainé toute sa magie puis son énergie vitale. Elle n'avait pas eu l'autorisation d'assister à son enterrement, ça avait donc été tard, à la nuit tombée, qu'elle s'était rendu sur sa tombe, pleurant ce frère aimé.

Malheureusement pour elle, sa plus jeune soeur l'avait entendu rentrer tard cette nuit là. Elle était allée prévenir son père qui l'avait battu une nouvelle fois avant de la laisser, gisante, dans un ancien box. Elisa faillit mourir cette fois-ci. Encore aujourd'hui, elle ne savait pas par quel miracle elle survécut. A partir de ce jour et pendant trois longues années, elle avait subi la vie qu'on lui avait donnée. Battue et affamée chaque jour, elle avait dormi dehors, survivant pourtant chaque année aux grands froids de l'hiver.  
Un matin, alors qu'elle fêtait silencieusement ses douze ans dans son box, son père était venue la chercher. Il l'avait amené jusqu'à l'une de ses soeurs. Cette dernière, sans dire un mot, l'avait agrippée par le bras avant de la traîner jusqu'à un grand bac rempli d'eau. Pour la première fois en trois ans, Elisa avait pu prendre un bain chaud. A ce moment, elle n'avait pas cherché à comprendre ce qui lui valait ce privilège, profitant de l'eau chaude sur sa peau. Sa soeur lui avait violemment lavé les cheveux puis frotté le corps. Quand Elisa était ressorti du bac, elle était propre mais son cuir chevelu et sa peau étaient à vif.

On l'avait ensuite obligée à revêtir une belle robe ocre, malgré ses protestations selon lesquelles elle allait la salir et l'abîmer. Une fois habillée, sa soeur l'avait fait s'asseoir dans un coin de la cuisine et lui avait apportée une assiette pleine de victuailles, toujours sans dire un mot. Elisa était restée de longues minutes sans toucher au contenu, trop apeurée qu'il s'agisse d'un piège et qu'elle n'ait pas le droit d'y toucher. Sa mère était passée près d'elle à un moment et d'un ton autoritaire lui avait dit de manger. Ce qu'elle s'était empressée de faire.

Dix minutes plus tard, alors qu'elle était en train de lécher le fond de son assiette, sa soeur l'avait une nouvelle fois attrapée par le bras. Elle l'avait suivit difficilement, manquant de tomber. Celle-ci s'était arrêtée devant une grande porte avant de frapper trois coups secs et Elisa avait reconnu l'entrée du grand salon. Sa mère était venue leur ouvrir, l'avait regardée de la tête au pied, avait acquiescé séchement puis l'avait poussée jusqu'à un canapé avant de sortir de la pièce.

Elisa était restée assise pendant de longues heures, seule et perdue. Vers le milieu de l'après-midi, son père était entré dans le salon, un individu qui semblait avoir le même âge que lui à sa suite. Son père s'était posté devant elle, droit comme un i.

\- _Soțul tău_ , avait-il simplement déclaré.

 _Ton mari_. A ce moment seulement, Elisa avait compris la mascarade du matin, on ne l'avait pas autorisée à prendre un bain ou à manger, on l'avait préparée pour l'arrivée de son futur époux. Futur époux qui était quatre fois plus âgé qu'elle. Elle avait retenu les larmes qui lui été montées aux yeux, gardant un visage le plus neutre possible. Pendant deux heures, elle subit les paroles et les gestes graveleux de l'homme. Juste après son départ, elle se précipita aux latrines, vomissant le seul vrai repas auquel elle avait eu le droit depuis longtemps.

Encore une fois, ça avait été sa soeur qui était venue la chercher. Sans ménagement, elle lui avait nettoyé la bouche et la souleva. Elle la traîna jusqu'à une des chambres et l'y enferma.

\- Tu as de la chance qu'on t'ait trouvé un mari, avait-elle déclaré avant de fermer la porte.

Encore sous le choc, Elisa n'avait pas réagi. Elle s'était effondrée sur le lit simple qui ornait la pièce, avait longuement pleuré et s'était endormie. Quand elle s'était réveillée, la nuit était déjà tombée. Quelqu'un était venu déposer une assiette de chiftele pendant son sommeil, elle avait mangé goulument, peu importait que le plat fut froid depuis bien longtemps.

Quand elle avait fini son repas de fortune, elle était décidée : il était hors de question qu'elle reste ici et qu'elle épouse cet homme. Elle avait attrapé la couverture du lit, l'avait roulé en boule, avait déchiré les taies d'oreiller pour faire des lanières de tissus et avait accroché difficilement la couette dans son dos. Quand elle avait été prête, elle avait ouvert la fenêtre et sauta vers la liberté, remerciant silencieusement que sa famille n'ait pas imaginé un seul instant qu'elle puisse s'enfuir. Pour eux, elle aurait dû se sentir honorée et soulagée qu'on accepte de la prendre pour épouse.

Elisa ne sut pas quand sa famille découvrit sa fuite, ni si elle tenta de la retrouver. Elle avait marché toute la nuit, et s'était réfugiée dans les montagnes. Là, elle avait slalomé entre les arbres avant de s'endormir sous un buisson, se recouvrant de sa précieuse couette. Pendant une semaine, elle avait survécu dans ces bois, se nourrissant de feuilles et de racines, buvant quand elle rencontrait des points d'eaux. Au bout de six jours, elle s'était effondrée, épuisée. Ce fut à ce moment que Roméo la trouva.

L'homme était à la recherche d'un champignon bien spécifique pour un onguent. Il était tombé sur elle et avait décidé de la ramener à la réserve. Il l'avait soignée, s'était occupé d'elle et l'avait remise sur pied. Elisa avait longtemps était persuadé qu'il la jetterait dehors quand il comprendrait qui elle était. Mais les semaines passant, les mois s'écoulant, elle avait fini par comprendre que le vieil homme n'avait aucun intention de la faire partir. Pour le remercier et pour remercier ce village qui l'avait acceptée, Elisa avait décidé de consacrer sa vie à la réserve et avait appris à considérer tous les dragonniers comme sa famille.

\- Tu vois, je m'en sors pas si mal finalement, avait-elle dit pour finir. J'ai une vie que je n'aurais jamais eu si j'étais née avec une magie suffisante. Et j'ai une grande famille que j'aime.

Harry lui avait souri tendrement et après un long silence, lui avait raconté son enfance. Le placard, son oncle et sa tante, son cousin. Les longues heures à s'occuper du jardin sous un soleil de plomb, les humiliations de la tante Marge. Puis il lui avait parlé de Ron et d'Hermione, de la famille Weasley, de Luna, de Neville et bien d'autres.

\- Tu as raison, je ne m'en sors pas si mal. Si je n'avais pas été élevé comme je l'ai été, peut-être que je n'aurais jamais connu ceux qui sont aujourd'hui ma famille.

Ils avaient échangé un sourire de connivence et la soirée avait continué tranquillement. Bien plus tard, alors qu'il n'y avait personne sur l'estrade depuis un moment et qu'Harry discutait avec une dragonnière, Elisa s'approcha de lui.

\- C'est à ton tour ! déclara-t-elle.

\- A mon tour ?

\- De faire quelque chose sur la scène. Il n'y a plus que toi et moi, et je suis la dernière à passer. Alors c'est à toi.

Harry l'observa un moment, perdu. Il regarda ensuite autour de lui et aperçut les sourires d'encouragements qu'on lui lançait.

\- Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire…

Charlie s'approcha d'eux.

\- Alors il va falloir trouver quelque chose, tout le monde y passe, dit-il, compatissant.

\- Mais-

Harry ne put rien dire d'autres, le roux et sa guide était en train de le tirer vers la scène. Moins de deux minutes plus tard, il était sur l'estrade, rouge comme une pivoine, tous les visages tournés vers lui. Il détestait être le centre de l'attention. Son cerveau tournait à cent à l'heure pour trouver quelque chose.

Il pouvait… leur raconter la mort de Voldemort. Ou encore, la fois où il avait lancé un sort qu'il ne connaissait pas sur un élève, manquant de peu de le tuer. Ou peut-être cette fois où il avait parlé à un serpent et que tout Poudlard l'avait pris pour l'héritier de Serpentard. Il désespérait de trouver une idée qui ne plombe pas l'ambiance quand un souvenir lui traversa l'esprit.

Il balaya son audience du regard. Oui, ça conviendrait. Un doux sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et il s'assit en tailleur sur les planches de bois. Il attrapa sa baguette et d'un léger mouvement fit apparaître un orbe blanc devant lui, de la taille d'une pastèque, qui émettait une douce lumière. Harry l'observa un instant, se concentrant un instant. C'était un souvenir qui datait de l'année dernière, alors qu'il faisait des travaux de rénovation au Square Grimmaud.

Un nuage de fumée se dessina dans l'orbe. Après quelques secondes, il prit la forme d'un cerf puis d'un chien.

\- Laissez-moi vous raconter l'histoire de Patmol, Cornedrue, Lunard et Queudver, commença-t-il d'une voix emprunte de nostalgie. Patmol était un grand chien noir et rieur, qui aimait…

Il se perdit dans ses souvenirs alors qu'il racontait son histoire. Un peu plus de douze mois auparavant, il avait trouvé un petit paquet cadeau en rangeant la chambre de Sirius. Curieux, il l'avait ouvert et avait découvert un petit livre imagé intitulé "L'histoire des Maraudeurs". Sur la première de couverture, un gros chien noir, un cerf majestueux, un loup à longs poils et un petit rat avaient été dessinés.

Harry l'avait ouvert lentement. Sur la première page, une unique phrase avait été écrite : "Joyeux Anniversaire Harry". Des larmes silencieuses s'étaient mises à couler sur ses joues tandis qu'il avait lu cette histoire qui racontait les frasques de son père et ses amis de leur temps à Poudlard. Il l'avait relue de nombreuses fois par la suite, si bien qu'il la connaissait par coeur dorénavant.

\- Et c'est ainsi que Cornedrue, Patmol, Lunard et Queudver dirent au revoir à leur première tanière. « Il ne faut pas pleurer, » chuchota doucement Lunard. « C'est juste une nouvelle histoire qui commence. » Ses trois amis acquiescèrent, et ils se dirigèrent vers leur avenir.

Un long silence suivit la fin de l'histoire. Harry ferma les yeux un instant, retenant l'émotion qui l'étraignait à chaque fois qu'il pensait à Sirius et Remus. Quand il les rouvrit, Elisa l'observait avec un grand sourire. Il lui rendit son sourire et fit disparaître l'orbe. Ce geste sembla réveiller les foules car un premier applaudissement retentit sur la place, puis un second. Très rapidement, le mouvement se répandit, et bientôt tout le monde applaudissait la performance du brun.

Harry rougit et se leva en vitesse, remerciant les roumains. Il se dépêcha ensuite de quitter la scène et se retrouva nez à nez avec sa guide.

\- Tu es un très bon conteur, lui dit-elle, émue.

\- Je… vraiment ? J'avais peur d'être un peu barbant, et je ne savais pas si cette histoire était vraiment adaptée. Peut-être que j'au-

\- Non vraiment, l'interrompit Elisa. J'espère que tu nous raconteras d'autres histoires.

Sa remarque émut Harry. Il sentit sa gorge se serrer et c'est la voix légèrement cassée qu'il répondit :

\- Merci.

Elisa lui sourit puis monta sur l'estrade. Une fois debout sur les planches de bois, elle se tourna vers le brun.

\- C'est à mon tour maintenant.

Harry l'observa se placer au centre de l'estrade puis sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il reconnut Charlie.

\- Viens, pour la performance d'Elisa, il faut se mettre bien devant la scène.

\- Tu sais ce qu'elle va faire ? demanda Harry.

\- Bien sûr. Tout le monde le sait. Depuis qu'elle est arrivée il y a trois ans, c'est toujours elle qui termine nos soirées.

Ils se placèrent correctement et Harry put apercevoir que tout le monde s'était approché de la scène. Jusque là, les conteurs, chanteurs ou danseurs avaient été regardés ou écoutés avec plus ou moins d'attention, mais pour Elisa, pas un seul dragonnier n'était à l'écart. Les enfants étaient tous assis au premier rang, sages et silencieux.

\- Elle t'a dit qu'elle était une enfant sans magie ? Enfin, qu'elle avait potentiel magique très faible ?

Harry acquiesça.

\- Ce n'est pas exactement ça. D'un point de vue général, c'est vrai qu'elle a une magie plus faible que les autres, elle ne peut lancer la plupart des sorts. En fait, elle a une magie de l'imagination.

\- Une magie de l'imagination ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler.

\- Normal, c'est très peu répandu en Occident. Elisa peut rendre toute ce qu'elle imagine réel pour quelques secondes, ou minutes. Et c'est comme ça qu'elle nous raconte ces histoires.

Devant eux, un dragonnier se tourna.

\- Chut ! Ca commence.

Ils hochèrent la tête, et se concentrèrent sur la jeune fille. Elisa se tenait immobile, au centre de la scène, les yeux fermés. Pendant plusieurs secondes rien de se passa, puis le vent sembla se lever. Les cheveux de la jeune fille voltigèrent vers la gauche. Elle leva une main, puis l'autre et commença des mouvements circulaires. Harry reconnut le cérémonial des dragons, qu'elle lui avait décrit un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

Ses gestes se firent de plus en plus précis, de plus en plus rapides. Soudainement, un grondement, rauque et profond retentit, faisant sursauter Harry. Il regarda autour de lui, mais personne n'avait bougé. Il se reconcentra sur la jeune fille. Un deuxième grondement résonna et cette fois-ci, le sol trembla. Quelques secondes après, un dragon miniature apparaissait au dessus de la tête d'Elisa. Il semblait plus vrai que nature.

Le jeune fille se déplaça d'un pas sur la gauche, et la créature s'envola. Harry l'observa disparaître dans les airs puis redirigea son attention sur scène. Il fut impressioné par ce qu'il y vit : une plaine avait remplacé les planches en bois et il était persuadé de voir l'herbe ondulait. Aux pieds d'Elisa, un oeuf coloré de la taille d'un souafle oscillait. Un nouveau mouvement de la roumaine et l'oeuf se brisa.

Durant la demi-heure qui suivit, Harry découvrit en image la vie accélérée d'un dragon, de l'éclosion de son oeuf à sa mort. Le temps d'une histoire, l'anglais eut un aperçu de ce qu'était la vie d'un dragonnier. Quand la magie d'Elisa s'éteignit, ses yeux brillaient d'émotions contenues, comme tout ceux des personnes présentes. Les enfants se levèrent et coururent sur scène, s'émerveillant et demandant un peu plus à la jeune femme.

Une voix à sa droite fit sursauter Harry.

\- La magie de l'imagination est la plus belle de toute.

Le brun se tourna vers Roméo. Une larme avait coulé le long de sa joue droite et le sourire qu'il arborait montrait la fierté et l'amour qu'il ressentait pour Elisa.

\- Je n'en avais jamais entendu parlé, avoua Harry. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- C'est une magie de conteurs et conteuses, expliqua Roméo en se tournant vers lui. Il y a de cela plusieurs siècles, les sorciers de l'est pensaient que pour transmettre leur savoir et leur histoire, il était nécessaire de passer par l'oral. Ils pensaient que par l'écrit, la magie se perdait. Certains d'entre eux se spécialisèrent donc dans ce domaine, et petit à petit, leur magie se transforma, s'adapta. Ils n'étaient plus nécessaire pour eux de lancer des sorts, si ce n'étaient les sorts de bases. En revanche, développer leur mémoire et leur manière de transmettre était crucial. Ainsi naquit la magie de l'imagination : une magie qui permet à celui qui la possède de rendre réel ce qu'il raconte, de donner à voir ce qu'il sait.

Harry tourna son regard vers Elisa, pensif.

\- Sa famille n'était-elle pas au courant ?

L'homme haussa les épaules.

\- Peut-être l'était-elle, peut-être que non. Les conteurs ne sont plus aussi respectés qu'il y a deux cents ans.

\- Comment a-t-elle développé cette magie ?

\- On ne développe pas la magie de l'imagination mon garçon, on né connais son histoire n'est-ce pas ?

Harry répondit à l'affirmative.

\- Peu de temps après son arrivée ici, je l'ai surprise alors qu'elle racontait une histoire aux enfants du village. Animaux en tout genre couraient et voltigeaient autour du petit groupe qu'ils formaient. J'ai tout de suite compris qui elle était. Quand je l'ai questionnée à ce propos, elle m'a avoué faire ça depuis aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, c'était sa manière à elle pour survivre à chaque journée.

Sur ces dernières paroles, Roméo jeta un dernier regard pour celle qu'il considérait comme sa fille et un sourire tendre fleurit sur son visage. Après quelques secondes, il se tourna vers Harry et lui souhaita une bonne nuit. Ce dernier fit de même et l'observa s'éloigner en silence.

Peu de temps après, Elisa apparut à ses côtés, joyeuse, un air taquin dans les yeux.

\- Alors ?

\- Alors, répondit Harry, je suis peut-être un bon conteur, mais je n'ai pas ton talent.

Les joues de la jeune fille rosirent sous le compliment.

\- Ce n'est pas pareil, se justifia-t-elle. Toi tu racontes avec des mots, moi avec des images. On ne peut pas comparer.

\- Tu as raison… ce n'est pas comparable. Tu es bien trop douée pour que je puisse me comparer à toi.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! s'exclama Elisa.

Harry éclata d'un rire joyeux. Il décoiffa gentiment sa guide qui maugréa pour la forme.

\- Merci Elisa, dit-il au bout de quelques minutes en redevant très sérieux. Merci de nous avoir partagé ta magie.

La jeune femme rougit une nouvelle fois et détourna le regard pour ne pas montrer sa gêne. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre et s'apprêtait à fuir lachement quand Charlie s'approcha d'eux, lui offrant une porte de sortie.

\- Tout le monde va se coucher. On devrait suivre le mouvement.

\- Je dois juste aller chercher quelques affaires, déclara Harry. Laisse-moi faire l'aller-retour, et je te suis.

Le roux acquiesça et une fraction de secondes plus tard, Harry avait disaparu. L'anglais réapparut dans une rue du quartier magique de Târgu Mures, une dizaine de minutes plus tard il avait rejoint son hôtel. Il trouva un groom à l'accueil, lui annonça qu'il quittait sa chambre et qu'il venait juste récupérer ses affaires. Une nouvelle dizaine de minutes plus tard, il avait réglé sa semaine, récupéré ses maigres possessions - sa valise étant toujours portée disparue - et se dirigeait vers une zone de transplanage.

Ce fut donc un peu plus de trente minutes après son départ qu'il revint à la réserve. Il transplana sur la scène, remerciant silencieusement les dragonniers de ne pas l'avoir démontée. Charlie et Elisa étaient assis un peu plus loin. Ils se levèrent en l'entendant arriver et Harry les rejoignit en quelques pas.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligée d'attendre Elisa.

La conteuse haussa les épaules.

\- Je sais, se contenta-t-elle de répondre avant de leur souhaiter une bonne nuit.

Les deux sorciers la regardèrent s'éloigner.

\- Je crois qu'elle voulait s'assurer que tu étais bien revenu, déclara alors Charlie. Elle t'apprécie beaucoup.

\- Et c'est réciproque, répondit Harry.

Charlie lui sourit puis l'invita à le suivre. Il se dirigèrent vers une maisonnette, à une centaine de mètres de la place.

\- Tu vas voir, ce n'est pas bien grand, surtout comparé au Square Grimmaurd, s'excusa la roux. Mais c'est confortable.

Ce n'était en effet pas bien grand. La maison était composée de quatre pièces : un salon, une petite chambre, une salle d'eau et une cuisine. Chacune des pièces était meublée du stricte minimum. Un canapé et une table pour la première, un lit, une table de chevet et une commode pour la deuxième, un lavabo, une douche et un w.c. pour la troisième. La cuisine était l'endroit le plus encombré : un four, une plaque de cuisson, une table avec deux chaises et un frigo l'habillait, ainsi que plusieurs meubles de rangement.

\- Je ne passe pas beaucoup de temps ici, se justifia Charlie. La plupart du temps, je suis à la réserve, et quand je n'y suis pas, je suis souvent chez d'autres dragonniers. Je ne rentre ici que pour dormir, et encore… je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où j'ai dormi à la belle étoile ou dans la chambre d'ami de Roméo.

Tout en racontant cela, Charlie avait transformé son canapé en un lit une place. Il partit ensuite chercher des couvertures dans sa chambre et les jeta sur le nouveau lit.

\- Je ne peux pas t'offrir plus, désolé.

\- C'est très bien Charlie, merci ! Déjà que je m'impose. Ca devrait être à moi de m'excuser.

\- Très bien alors on va s'arrêter là, sinon on y est encore au petit matin !

Et sur ces dernières paroles, Charlie lui fit un clin d'oeil. Ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et le roux partit dans sa chambre. Harry posa son sac dans un coin de la pièce, se changea et se coucha. Quand il s'endormit, ce fut pour rêver de dragons, de cerfs et de loups-garous.

 **§ § §**

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me signaler les fautes que vous voyez,**

 **Merci de lire et d'être si nombreux à suivre cette histoire !**

 **Ca fait extrêmement plaisir !**

 **A la semaine prochaine,**

 **Pauu**


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre** : Dragonii refugiu

 **Disclaimer** : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient bien évidemment à JKR. Je ne fais que réutiliser sa merveilleuse propriété. Seule l'histoire est de moi.

 **Pairing** : CW/HP

 **Rating** : T

 **Statut** : Terminée - 13 chapitres

 **Bêta** : EpsilonSnape

 **Nda** : Bonsoir à tous !

Ce chapitre arrive assez tardivement parce que je me suis rendu compte que je ne l'avais pas terminé ! Ne me demandez pas comment c'est arrivé… Tous les autres chapitres sont bouclés et relus par Epsi, et j'avais complètement oublié qu'il manquait la fin de celui-là ! Du coup, j'ai du rédiger quelque chose en catastrophe, en espérant que ça ne soit pas trop bâclé et le chapitre est un peu plus court que les précédents ! Désolée !

Bonne lecture !

 **§ § §**

CHAPITRE 5

La nuit suivit la fête, Harry ne put jouir que de quelques heures de sommeil. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé quand il fut réveillé en sursaut par le cri furieux d'un dragon. Assis sur son lit de fortune, les yeux écarquillés, le coeur battant dans ses oreilles, il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Finalement, Charlie sortit de sa chambre en trombe, sortant Harry de sa torpeur. Ce dernier le regarda enfiler une chemise en vitesse, revêtir une grande et large veste brune. Le roux était en train de mettre ses bottes en cuir quand Harry se leva à son tour.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Combat de dragons sûrement, répondit Charlie rapidement en attrapant une paire de gants sur sa table de cuisine.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Combat de dragons ? Et Charlie allait s'engager là-dedans ? Sans plus attendre, il se jeta sur ses propres vêtements, regrettant de ne pas avoir le même équipement que son colocataire. Il attrapa son calepin, et suivit Charlie qui sortait de la maison.

Alors que Charlie traversait le centre de la place puis emprunter un chemin de sable qui traversait la forêt, Harry fut sidéré par le balai qui se jouait devant lui. Chaque porte s'ouvrait puis se refermait, laissant passer un, parfois deux, dragonniers, vêtus de manière semblable au roux. A peine étaient-ils sortis de chez eux, qu'ils se mettaient à courir dans la même direction.

Après quelques secondes à observer l'agitation du village, il se décida à suivre les dragonniers. Il n'avait aucune idée de s'il pouvait le faire ou non, mais il n'y avait personne autour de lui à qui il aurait pu demander.

Il s'engagea donc à la suite des dragonniers. Trois cents mètres plus loin, alors qu'il franchissait l'autre lisière de la forêt, il s'immobilisa. Devant lui s'étalaient les hectares d'herbes qu'il avait aperçues, quelques heures plus tôt, quand Elisa le guidait vers le village. Le chemin de sable se terminait deux ou trois mètres plus loin, interrompu par un muret de pierre, haut de un mètre environ. Du regard, il suivit la ligne que formait les pierres, elle s'étendait vers l'ouest comme vers l'est, sans qu'Harry n'en voit le bout, ou n'aperçoive un tournant.

Un nouveau hurlement résonna dans le ciel, le faisant une fois de plus sursauter. Il s'arracha à sa contemplation et approcha rapidement du groupe que formaient les dragonniers. On lui jeta des regards étonnés, mais personne ne lui demanda de partir, il resta donc à écouter.

\- C'est Gweina, était en train d'expliquer un jeune homme aux cheveux longs et blonds.

Il portait le même équipement que Charlie, à la différence près qu'un brassard noir entourait son avant bras, juste en dessous du coude.

\- Tout se passait bien, la nuit était très calme puis Gilles l'a vu se lever d'un coup et se jeter comme une furie contre la barrière.

Harry jeta un regard rapide aux différents dragonniers regroupés, espérant comprendre qui était ce Gilles, en vain.

\- Où est-elle en ce moment ? demanda Charlie.

\- Muret Nord.

Charlie dirigea son regard dans la direction annoncée. Un pli soucieux froncait son front.

\- Elle n'a pas été attaquée ?

\- On n'a rien vu. Gilles est resté la-bas pour surveiller.

\- Très bien, je m'en occupe, répondit Charlie, un sourir fatigué sur les lèvres. Retournez-vous coucher.

Les dragonniers hochèrent tous la tête, puis le groupe s'éclata. La plupart des hommes et des femmes retournèrent en direction du village. Bientôt, il ne resta que Charlie, le dragonnier blond dont Harry ne connaissait pas le nom, deux autres dragonniers et lui-même.

Harry ne savait pas quoi faire. Il s'apprêtait à partir quand Charlie se tourna vers lui.

\- He bien… si tu n'es pas trop fatigué et que tu as le courage de rester debout plusieurs heures, tu va pouvoir découvrir le métier de dragonnier Harry. Et pas de la manière la plus calme.

Le brun se contenta de répondre que ça allait, mais que s'il dérangeait, il pouvait retourner au village.

\- Non, lui dit Charlie, en commençant à marcher. C'est bon.

Un silence s'installa alors que, sans qu'Harry comprenne, ils rejoignaient à leur tour le chemin de sable. Cinq mètres plus loin, le petit groupe s'arrêta et Charlie tendit son bras à Harry.

\- On va transplaner. La Prairie fait près de soixante-dix hectares, nous ne pouvons pas y aller à pied.

Le brun attrapa le poignet du roux, à peine une seconde plus tard, il réapparaissaient derrière ce qu'Harry supposa, à juste titre, être le muret Nord.

\- Par là, annonça le blond avant de les guider vers l'ouest.

Les cinq premières minutes, ils marchèrent en silence, sans qu'Harry n'ose poser de questions. Si Charlie semblait moins stressé qu'à son réveil, il y avait toujours ce pli sur son front, signe d'une inquiétude réelle. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, le roux se tourna vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres.

Dans la Réserve, tous les dragonniers s'occupent de tous les dragons, expliqua-t-il. Cependant, quand un cas particulier se déclare, un dragonnier est désigné référent du dragon. S'il y a le moindre problème, c'est lui qui doit aller le voir.

\- Un cas particulier ?

\- Gestation, blessure, maladie… Tout ce qui demande un traitement particulier.

\- Et... euh… Gouena ?

\- Gweina. Elle c'est... particulier. Sans qu'on ne comprenne pourquoi, elle se jette parfois contre la barrière. Il n'y a pas grand chose à faire en vérité, juste à la surveiller. Si elle se blesse on agit.

Harry hocha la tête puis nota les différentes informations dans son calepin. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'il se rendit réellement compte qu'il faisait encore nuit. Tandis qu'ils marchaient, le Lumos qu'avait jeté deux des dragonniers les avaient assez éclairés pour qu'ils voient leurs pieds, cependant, au moment d'écrire, il n'y voyait pas suffisamment pour contrôler ce qu'il écrivait.

Encore une fois, sans qu'il n'ait eu à dire quelque chose, Charlie agit. A peine avait-il pensé cela, qu'une douce lumière bleue apparut au dessus de son carnet. Harry leva les yeux vers Charlie. Un nouveau sourire étirait les lèvres de ce dernier.

\- Et tu es le référent de Gweina c'est ça ?

\- Oui, depuis un peu plus de quatre mois.

\- Et les autres ? Enfin… je veux dire…

Il pointa de sa plume les trois autres dragonniers, légèrement gêné de ne pouvoir les nommer.

\- Flido, répondit Charlie, est un veilleur. Il fait partie de ceux qui surveillent la Prairie la nuit.

\- Flido c'est le blond ?

\- Hum. Et Jake et Sandu sont là en renfort, si jamais Gweina se blesse. Ou blesse un autre dragon.

Prendant presque 10 minutes, alors même qu'ils marchaient, Harry nota les différentes informations au rythme des paroles de Charlie. Il apprit ainsi que ce que Charlie appelait "La Prairie" était l'enclos aux dragons, délimité par le muret de pierre qu'ils longeaient depuis tout à l'heure. C'était Roméo qui l'avait construit, plus de trente ans auparavant. Quand Harry s'étonna qu'un si petit mur puisse retenir des bêtes aussi grandes et imposantes, Charlie lui répondit qu'une barrière de magie prenait ses racines dans ce mur et entourait l'intégralité de la Prairie. Elle empêchait les dragons de sortir. C'était contre cette barrière, invisible à leur yeux, que Gweina se jetait.

Ils marchaient depuis une dizaine de minutes quand Harry vit enfin la dragonne en question. Il la reconnut immédiatement, ou plutôt, il reconnut immédiatement la race pour en avoir affronté une neuf ans plus tôt.

\- Magyar à pointes, murmura-t-il, au grand étonnement de Flido.

Ce dernier se retourna vers lui, perplexe.

\- Tu arrives à la reconnaitre ?

\- Difficile à oublier quand on en a rencontré une, répondit-il simplement sous les yeux grands ouverts du blond.

Charlie laissa échapper un léger rire face à la désinvolture d'Harry. Il n'y avait que lui pour en parler comme si c'était la chose la plus banale du monde. En même temps, quand on avait affronté trois fois Voldemort, tout devait vous paraître banal.

\- Tu lui poseras des question plus tard Flid' ! Merci de nous avoir guidé jusque-là, tu peux retourner à ton poste.

Flido acquiesça, salua Harry, et il disparut de leur vue.

\- Il y a huit veilleurs, reprit Charlie. Un à chaque point cardinal, et un pour chaque entre deux.

\- Comment font-ils pour surveiller une zone aussi grande ?

Au moment où il dit ça, une immense tour de bois apparut devant lui. Elle devait faire près de quinze mètres de haut, et Harry s'étonna de pas l'avoir remarquée auparavant.

\- Sort de désillusion, répondit Sandu à sa question silencieuse, avec un accent anglais à couper au couteau.

\- C'est pour ça qu'on n'a pas transplané directement ici, comprit alors Harry, les deux magies rentreraient en collision.

Au pied de la tour, attendait un homme auquel Harry donna l'âge de quarante-cinq ans. Il portait le même brassard que Flido, et Harry comprit qu'il sagissait de la marque des veilleurs. L'homme s'avança vers eux, arrivé à un mètre du groupe, il s'immobilisa et fit un mouvement de tête vers le muret. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, ils virent la Maygyar foncer une nouvelle fois vers eux.

Le bruit qu'elle fit en rencontrant la barrière invisible fut impressionant. La résonnance fut telle que Harry la ressentit jusque dans ses tripes. Le brun resta sidéré, mi-impressionné, mi-effrayé. Alors qu'il se tenait là, à quelques mètres seulement de la dragonne, il se revit, bien plus jeune, effrayé, le coeur battant la chamade, attendant désespéremment que son balai arrive. Pendant une fraction de seconde, sa vision devint floue et une angoisse sourde le traversa, puis elle s'envola, aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue.

Il cligna des yeux sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Un dos musclé lui cachait désormais la vue. Il leva légèrement le regard et aperçut la tignasse rousse de Charlie. Ce dernier tourna la tête vers lui, toujours avec son sourire aux lèvres, une lueur rassurante dans les yeux.

\- Ca va Harry ?

Le brun hocha lentement la tête, le coeur battant à tout rompre. Charlie lui lança un dernier regard avant de se retourner vers le dragon. Harry garda les yeux fixés les boucles rousses devant lui, s'accrochant à cette vision comme… comme quoi d'ailleurs ? Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il se rappelait avoir fait de nombreux rêves, plus ou moins agréables, plusieurs semaines après l'épreuve du Tournoi, mais il n'avait jamais développé une phobie des dragons. Que ce soit lors de leur septième année ou pendant ses études, jamais il n'avait cette impression de peur ou d'angoisse.

Ses battements de coeur finirent par se calmer et il fit un pas sur le côté. Avec appréhension, il s'attendit à ressentir à nouveau cette sensation, cependant ce fut une toute autre émotion qui l'envahit alors qu'il observait la dragonne debout devant lui, la gueule ouverte vers le ciel.

Le rythme de sa myocarde réaccéléra, mais il pouvait dire avec certitude que cette fois, ce n'était pas la peur. Il sentit l'émerveillement et l'excitation monter en lui. Comme ce jour, en troisième année où il s'était retrouvé sur le dos de Buck, ou cette autre fois, plus récente où, pendant ses études, il avait face à un Démonzemerveille pour la première fois.

Il fit un pas en avant, passant à côté de Charlie. Le roux l'observa, un lueur étrange dans les yeux. Ils étaient tous passé par là. La peur des premiers instants suivie de la plus belle sensation du monde : celle de se sentir à sa place, juste là où il faut. Ce n'était peut-être pas la première qu'Harry rencontrait un dragon, il avait peut-être déjà affronté une Magyar à pointes, mais c'était la première fois qu'il pouvait en voir un d'aussi près et en profiter pleinement. Sans le stress de l'épreuve du tournoi, sans risquer sa peau.

Charlie regarda donc Harry avancer, pas après pas, toute émotion négative oubliée. Il le vit s'arrêter juste derrière le muret, la tête relevée, les cheveux ébourrifés par le vent. Il imaginea ses yeux brillants, son air émerveillé. Puis le brun se tourna vers eux, vers lui. Les deux pupilles vertes s'ancrèrent dans les siennes. Ce qui lut Charlie lui chavira le coeur. Une concentration intense, une joie extrême, une tristesse infinie. Sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, il eut une furieuse envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de caler sa tête contre son épaule et de lui dire que tout irait bien.

Il ne fit rien. Il se passa peut-être un minute, puis Harry les rejoignit. Il avait l'air géné. Son regard était légèrement fuyant et dans la nuit, éclairé par les Lumos de ses collègues, Charlie put voir que ses pomettes étaient teintes de rouge.

\- Je… Hum.. Je suis désolée. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

\- T'inquiète mon gars ! s'exclama le Veilleur. On a tous fait des trucs idiots notre premier jour.

Harry ne savait pas vraiment si c'était réconfortant ou non. Il adressa un sourire contrit à la petite équipe formée devant lui. Charlie l'observait avec une drôle de lueur dans le regard, mais n'avait pas l'air faché. Et Sandu et Jake lui souriait gentiment.

\- Je te présente Gilles, finit pas déclarer Charlie. Un autre Veilleur, comme tu l'auras surement compris. Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

L'homme haussa des épaules.

\- Aucune idée. Elle était calmement en train de dormir, comme les autres, quand je l'ai vu se lever d'un seul coup. Les autres ont à peine ouvert une paupière pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Elle a battu des ailes deux trois fois, a fait cinq tours dans le ciel puis, comme d'habitude, elle a foncé sur la barrière.

Il fit une pause dans son récit, laissant le temps à Charlie de réfléchir.

\- Tu n'as vu aucune proie ? aucun animal ?

\- Rien du tout. J'ai vraiment fait attention cette fois, mais je n'ai rien vu.

\- Bon… On a plus qu'à attendre qu'elle se calme. On fera le check-up après.

Sur ces mots, le veilleur et les deux autres dragonniers se dirigèrent vers la tour. Charlie et Harry les suivirent, quelques pas derrières.

\- Quelle hauteur fait-elle ? demanda le brun en désignant le bâtiment devant lui.

\- Près de quinze mètres.

Quinze mètres. Harry sentait déjà la sueur lui coulait dans le dos rien qu'à l'idée de monter toutes les marches pour arriver là-haut. Il avait peut-être une bonne condition physique, mais ça restait haut, très haut. Il regrettait de pas avoir de balai pour échapper à ça. Alors qu'il se demandait où pouvait bien se trouver la porte qui annoncerait le début de son calvaire, il vit Gilles sortir sa baguette et la poser sur le bois de la tour.

Une porte noir apparut alors. Le veilleur l'ouvrit, laissant passer les quatre autres avant lui. Quand Harry entra, il fut étonné de ne voir aucun escalier, aucune marche. Derrière lui, Gilles referma la porte. Si tôt que ce fut fait, le sol trembla sous les pieds du brun. Déséquilibré, il se rattrapa au bras de Charlie.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

Le roux lui lança un regard moqueur.

\- Plateforme magique, dès que la porte est fermée, elle se déclenche et elle monte.

Harry laissa échapper un bruyant soupir.

\- J'adore la magie ! dit-il en lâchant le bras du dragonnier.

Il leur fallut moins d'une minute pour arriver en haut de la tour. La plateforme s'intterompit, et une autre porte apparue. Elle donnait sur une grande pièce ronde, toute faite de bois, sauf pour le pan sud. Celui-ci était une immense verrière qui offrait une vue sur la Prairie.

Il y avait deux meubles notoires dans la pièce : le premier était un grand bureau en granite placé juste devant la verrière sur lequel étaient posés un pichet et un verre, le deuxième une immense bibliothèque qui recouvrait intégralement deux pans de murs. Un chaise et trois fauteuils finissaient d'habiller la pièce.

Le brun vit Gilles, Sandu et Jake se diriger vers les fauteuils. Lui-même avança vers l'immense vitre. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Charlie le suivre.

\- Bienvenue dans une tour de vigie, dit ce dernier.

\- C'est… impressionnant.

\- Et encore, tu n'as rien vu !

Harry se tourna vers le roux, cherchant à comprendre le sens de ses mots. Charlie sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa sur la vitre. Celle-ci donna l'illusion de se déformer légérement et zooma sur la scène qui se jouait quinze mètres plus bas.

\- C'est une vitre magique. Tu peux zoomer presque à l'infini, c'est comme ça que nous arrivons à garder un oeil sur toute la Praire malgré sa taille.

\- Très pratique.

Il se passa encore quelques minutes durant lesquels ils observèrent Gweina se jeter sur la barrière puis Harry entendit Charlie jeter un Stupefix sur la vitre. Il vit le rayon rouge être absorbé par la vitre. Son visage devait être plus qu'éloquent quant à ce qu'il pensait, car Charlie rit doucement.

\- C'est une petite invention personnelle. Ca permet de faire une sorte de… trace sur le dragon choisi. Qu'importe où Gweina va, la vitre la suit.

\- Pratique, répéta Harry, impressionné.

Un silence confortable s'installa alors entre Charlie et Harry. Derrière eux, Flido et les deux dragonniers échangeaient à voix basse et le temps s'écoula ainsi pendant près d'une heure. Quand Gweina sembla enfin se calmer, le soleil commençait à se lever. Ils la virent reculer une dernière fois, s'approcher du muret, poser son museau contre ce dernier puis, comme résignée, s'éloigner. Elle fit une dizaine de mètres puis s'écroula sur l'herbe verte de la Prairie.

\- Jake ! Sandu ! On y va.

Les deux dragonniers se levèrent, s'étirèrent quelques secondes, puis tous les trois se dirigèrent vers la porte. Harry allait suivre le mouvement quand Charlie se retourna, un air contrit dessiné sur le visage.

\- Désolé Harry. On va rentrer dans l'enclos, et je ne préfère pas t'y emmener sans l'autorisation de Roméo.

Le brun acquiesça, compréhensif. Il les observa disparaître à travers l'encadrement de la porte, un soupçon d'inquiétude et de frustration au coeur. Gilles dut comprendre son tourment car il s'approcha de lui, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

\- T'inquiète pas bonhomme ! Ca va aller pour eux. C'est pas la première fois qu'ils s'occupent de notre Gweina. Et puis, t'en auras d'autres des occasions.

Pendant près de deux heures Harry observa l'équipe de dragonnier agir, son carnet posé sur le bureau. Il avait été impressionné de les voir, si petits à côté de la dragonne. Il avait vu Charlie effectuer plusieurs mouvements de baguettes et diverses chaînes étaient sorties de nul part, clouant Gweina au sol.

Le chercheur avait observé le roux et ses collègues s'affairer autour de la créature, sans qu'il ait la moindre idée de ce qu'ils faisaient. Il avait bien demandé quelques renseignements à Gilles, mais malgré le sourire de ce dernier et son air engageant, Harry s'était rapidement senti gêné de le déranger, le comble pour un chercheur. Le brun avait alors gardé le silence, jusqu'au retour de Charlie dans la tour.

\- N'y avait-il aucun danger de la part des autres dragons ? demanda Harry, plusieurs minutes plus tard, alors que le roux et lui étaient posés dans les fauteuils.

Les autres dragonniers étaient repartis au village, mais Charlie avait souhaité rester dans la tour, au cas où Gweina ait un autre problème.

\- Ils auraient pu vous attaquer non ? continua Harry. Et même avec vos protections, ça reste dangereux.

Charlie secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Dans une situation comme celle-là, nos protections ne nous protègent pas des autres dragons mais de celui qu'on soigne. Gweina avait beau être attachée, si elle s'était réveillée pendant ses soins, les chaînes nous auraient seulement laissé le temps de nous éloigner.

\- Mais... et les autres dragons ? s'exclama le brun, étonné.

Le dragonnier lui sourit d'un air mystérieux, avant de jeter un regard vers la vitre de la tour.

\- Nous avons un métier dangereux, fut la seule réponse qu'il offrit à Harry.

Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche pour insister, mais renonça. Un silence confortable s'installa entre eux.

\- Ca va être comme ça tous les jours ? demanda Harry après un moment.

\- Non, rit Charlie. La plupart du temps, on nettoie la Prairie, on vérifie que toutes les dragons vont bien ou on nettoie nos équipements. Beaucoup moins passionnants pour la plupart des gens.

Le brun acquiesça. Lentement, leur discussion changea de sujet et ce fut Charlie qui posa des questions sur le métier du brun. Ils parlèrent ainsi une grande partie de la matinée, avant de quitter la tour, vers onze heures, pour qu'Harry voit le reste du travail des dragonniers.

 **§ § §**

 **Et voilà, vraiment désolée pour cette fin rapide, mais comme dit plus haut, j'ai dû improviser !**

 **La suite arrive la semaine prochaine, et on retrouvera un chapitre de taille normale, entièrement rédigé ! ;)**

 **A bientôt,**

 **Pauu-Aya**

 **§ § §**

Pour ceux qui seraient intéressés, et ne l'aurait pas déjà lu, j'ai publié un Drarry il y a quelques jours, dont voici le titre et le résumé :

 _Devant ma fenêtre. UA sans magie. Drarry. OS. Tous les jours, Draco voit un jeune homme passer devant sa fenêtre à huit heures précises._

N'hésitez pas à jeter un oeil !


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre** : Dragonii refugiu

 **Disclaimer** : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient bien évidemment à JKR. Je ne fais que réutiliser sa merveilleuse propriété. Seule l'histoire est de moi.

 **Pairing** : CW/HP

 **Rating** : T

 **Statut** : Terminée - 13 chapitres

 **Bêta** : EpsilonSnape

 **Nda** : Bonsoir !

On se retrouve pour le chapitre 6 !

Encore une fois merci pour vos follows et vos fav ! Un immense merci à tout ceux qui laissent des reviews ! :)

Bonne lecture !

 **§ § §**

CHAPITRE 6

Durant cinq jours, Harry suivit les dragonniers, nuits et jours, dans leur vie quotidienne. Il en apprit bien plus qu'il n'en avait appris depuis le début de sa formation sept ans plus tôt. Les dragons, au même titre que nombreuses créatures magiques bien sûr, étaient fascinants. Harry apprit ainsi que selon les races, des rituels différents existaient lors d'un accouplement, que certaines races étaient polygames et d'autres exclusivement monogames, allant jusqu'à se laisser mourir quand leur compagnon n'était plus. Chez les Griffenoires d'Espagne, la moitié des couples qui se formaient étaient homosexuels. Les femelles pondaient systématiquement deux oeufs, et l'un des oeufs était confié à un couple qui ne pouvait en avoir. Ainsi, les Griffesnoires régulaient leur population naturellement.

Harry put approcher Gweina, la Magyar à pointes alors qu'elle avait été endormie pour une opération compliquée. Il put ainsi observer de nombreux détails : quand une dragonnière avait soulevé l'une des lourdes paupières de Gweina, un frisson l'avait parcouru en apercevant la pupille aussi verticale que celle d'un chat, mais cent fois plus grande, ses écailles étaient toutes noires mais sur certaines, de minuscules points blancs étaient apparus, marques de son âge. Charlie lui avait aussi confié que malgré la légende, et malgré qu'il s'agisse de la race la plus dangereuse, les Magyar à pointes n'attaquaient que très rarement les humains.

Pendant presqu'une semaine, Harry noircit son carnet de notes, de croquis et de commentaires divers. Tous les jours, en début de soirée, il retrouvait Roméo dans son salon, et ils échangeaient pendant près d'une heure. L'anglais posait ses questions, le roumain y répondait et vérifiait ce qu'Harry avait noté dans la journée. Ensuite, ils sortaient sur la place et rejoignaient ceux qui y mangeaient.

C'était une chose qui avait étonné le brun, il ne savait pas s'il s'agissait d'une coutume roumaine ou simplement d'une coutume de ce village - qui était plus une grande famille qu'autre chose, mais le soir venu, dragonniers et dragonnières, enfants et adultes se retrouvaient pour manger ensemble. Il n'y avait aucune obligation lui avait expliqué un jour Elisa, mais il était rare qu'une famille ne se joigne pas au repas.

Il avait aussi appris beaucoup sur la jeune femme durant son séjour, sur son rôle à la Réserve. Comme elle lui avait confié le premier jour, elle n'approchait jamais les dragons, s'arrêtant à la limite que formait le muret de pierre. Elisa vivotait de groupes en groupes, d'une tâche à l'autre, toujours énergique et souriante. On pouvait ainsi l'apercevoir près d'une tour de guet apportant une fourniture, au village en train d'aider à préparer à manger ou de nettoyer les tenues. Le seul moment de la journée où on ne la voyait pas courir partout était en fin d'après-midi, entre seize et dix-neuf-heures.

Lors de cet unique créneaux, hommes et femmes de la Réserve se relayaient pour lui faire classe. Elle était trop âgée pour rester avec les plus jeunes du village, mais sa magie de l'Imagination ne lui avait jamais permis d'intégrer une école de Magie. Chacun lui enseignait donc ce qu'il savait. Harry s'y était prêté le deuxième soir, il lui avait enseigné une partie de l'histoire de l'Angleterre, le fonctionnement du Ministère de la Magie, lui avait parlé de Voldemort. Il avait découvert une élève studieuse et très intéressée par tout ce qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Quand dix-neuf heures sonnaient, elle et son enseignant ou enseignante du jour rejoignaient tout le monde sur la place.

Vers vingt-deux heures, le groupe qu'ils formaient tous se séparait. Les veilleurs partaient prendre leur poste, les dragonniers de garde rejoignaient une maison près du muret sud et les autres rentraient chez eux ou continuaient à discuter sur la place. Harry passa la plupart de ses soirées à parler avec Charlie et Elisa. Leurs conversations tournaient essentiellement autour de la famille Weasley. Chacun des membres manquaient terriblement à Charlie et il appréciait pouvoir en parler avec Harry. Ils avaient ainsi évoqué la carrière florissante de Ginny chez les Harpies, le nouveau poste de Percy au Ministère ou encore le fait que Ron avait quitté son poste d'Auror pour aider George à sa boutique. Le roux lui avait confié sa frustration de ne pas connaître plus ses neveux et nièces et son inquiétude sincère pour Hermione. Ils avaient aussi raconté à Elisa la vie au Terrier et des histoires de Poudlard, notamment les farces des deux jumeaux, une pointe de tristesse dans le regard chaque fois que le nom de Fred était évoqué.

Elisa avait apprécié écouter chacune des histoires : imaginer une telle vie, entourée de six frères et soeurs et de parents aimants. Elle avait apprécié aussi voir la complicité naissante entre les deux hommes, alors qu'eux-même ne s'en rendait pas compte. Charlie, de tous les dragonniers, était celui qu'Harry avait le plus suivi lors de cette petite semaine. Il l'avait observé effectuer ses différentes tâches, découvrant un roux rieur, blagueur mais aussi très sérieux dès qu'il s'agissait de dragons.

Harry avait très vite compris que Charlie portait énormément d'affection à ses dragons. Il s'occupait d'eux comme des parents s'occupaient de leurs enfants. Il conservait chez lui un cahier de notes pour chaque race qui vivait à la Réserve, soit sept cahiers. Dans chacun d'eux, il notait les noms des dragons, leurs caractéristiques, leurs besoins spécifiques et toutes autres éventuelles informations. Le roux était quelqu'un de très désordonné dans sa vie, mais dès qu'il s'agissait de dragons, il faisait preuve d'une méthodologie très méticuleuse.

La dernière soirée qu'Harry passa à la Réserve se déroula paisiblement. Il avait salué la plupart des dragonniers, décidé à partir tôt le lendemain matin, et avait souhaité remercier chacune des personnes qu'il avait suivie. Il s'était ensuite éloigné de la place, se dirigeant vers une petite colline dans la forêt. C'était Charlie qui la lui avait montrée plus tôt dans la semaine. Elle permettait d'avoir une vue de haut sur la Prairie, sans être gêné par les arbres. Il s'était assi en haut du monticule et observait maintenant les reflets de la lune dans un des lacs de la Prairie.

Le cercle parfait que formait la pleine lune dans le ciel était déformé par la surface de l'eau. Une grande mélancolie monta en lui, surement acérée par son imminent départ et les quelques pintes de bièraubeurre qu'il avait bues. Alors que son regard se perdait dans les profondeurs du lac, il songea à son parrain, à sa promesse et au fait qu'ils n'avaient jamais pu vivre ensemble. Une pointe de douleur se figea dans son coeur et lui tordit l'estomac. On lui avait dit que la douleur s'estomperait avec le temps. Dix ans plus tard, ça faisait toujours mal.

Il replia les jambes, croisant ses bras autour de ses genoux et garda le dos bien droit. Il balaya des yeux la Prairie, observant les quelques dragons qui n'étaient pas encore couchés, et ceux qui se réveillaient. La plupart de ces créatures étaient diurnes, seuls les Opaloeil des antipodes étaient d'une race nocturne. Ils les voyaient commencer à bouger, à voltiger, à se poser près du lac.

Un sourire étira les lèvres d'Harry alors que son regard glissait sur un tas sans forme un peu à l'est. Les Ailecourtes de Roumanie étaient la race de dragon la plus petite connue. Ils pesaient entre six-cent kilo et une tonne - contre deux tonnes minimum pour les autres races - et pouvaient atteindre au maximum trois mètres de longueur pour huit mètre d'envergure d'ailes. Pour survivre face aux autres dragons, ils vivaient et se déplacaient uniquement en groupe, de onze à treize. La nuit, ils se couchaient les uns sur les autres, formant un monticule pour donner l'illusion d'être un immense dragon.

Un bruit sourd attira son regard près du muret sud. Un Boutefeu chinois venait de se lever, claquant ses ailes dans les airs. Un souffle chaud sortit de sa gueule, réchauffant la pierre sur laquelle il était couché quelques secondes auparavant, puis s'y allongea de nouveau.

Tout autour d'Harry, oiseaux et créatures nocturnes commençaient à se réveiller. Ululements, hurlements, coassements et battements d'ailes se mêlaient avant de parvenir à ses oreilles. Un rat des moissons passa à quelque centimètres de lui, ses petits pas rapides cherchant à rivaliser avec ceux lents et lourds des Opaloeil.

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était assis. Il fut sortit de ses pensées par des bruits de pas dans l'herbe juste à sa droite. Il releva la tête et sourit en reconnaissant le roux. Ce dernier s'assit à côté de lui, en silence. Plusieurs secondes paisibles passèrent, sans que l'un ou l'autre ne ressente le besoin de parler. A quelques mètres d'eux, d'autres dragonniers vinrent s'asseoir ou s'allonger. Finalement, Charlie finit par lever un bras, pointant l'ouest et la forêt qui bordait ce côté de l'enclos.

\- Regarde là-bas, murmura-t-il.

Harry suivit du regard la direction donnée par la main du dragonnier. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il se redressa, un genou à terre. Dans l'enclos des dragons, à quelques mètres seulement des créatures, une horde de cerfs traversait la plaine.

\- Ils parcourent ce chemin tous les soirs, et tous les matins. Sans qu'aucun dragon ne les attrape. Heureusement pour eux, les Opaloeil ne chasse que pour se nourrir, et ils n'ont pas faim à cette heure.

Harry observa le ballet qui se dansait devant Lui. Les animaux esquivaient sans difficulté les mouvements endormis des créatures qui faisaient dix fois leur taille. Ils slalommaient à toute vitesse sur l'étendue d'herbe. A un moment, le mâle dominant s'arrêta, la tête relevée, à la recherche d'ils ne savaient quoi. Les courbures de ses bois étaient magnifiques. Ils étaient si grands qu'Harry devina qu'ils doublaient la taille de l'animal. Le cerf dut trouver ce qu'il cherchait car il fit quelques pas alors que le reste du troupeau s'était mis à brouter tranquillement, peu soucieux des dragons.

L'animal se tourna vers eux, et ses yeux noirs se rivèrent dans ceux du brun. Un instant, Harry se revit près du lac de la forêt interdite, attendant la venue de son père qui le sauverait des Détraqueurs. Une émotion le traversa, si intense qu'elle le fit frissonner. Il ne pouvait pourtant pas lâcher le regard de la bête. Ce fut elle qui se détourna, elle reprit la tête de la horde et se remit à courir.

Bientôt ils se fondirent à nouveau dans les bois. Tandis que la dernière biche disparaissait entre les arbres, Harry crut apercevoir une silhouette à l'orée de la forêt. Il cligna des yeux, et quand il fixa le lieu, il ne vit plus rien, que l'herbe et les feuillages. Non, son père était mort vingt-huit ans plus tôt, il ne pouvait pas être là.

\- L'animagus de mon père était un cerf, déclara-t-il soudainement, la gorge serrée et la voix rauque.

Il ne pleurerait pas. Non pas parce que Charlie était à ses côtés, mais simplement car il avait fait son deuil il y a bien longtemps. Le dragonnier ne répondit pas. Il n'y avait rien à dire. S'il connaissait la douleur de perdre un proche, lui, qui avait été élevé et choyé par sa famille, ne connaissait pas celle de ne pas avoir connu ses parents.

Ils restèrent la fin de la soirée, assis et silencieux. Plus une parole ne fut échangée. Ce ne fut que lorsque la lune fut haut dans le ciel que le brun se leva. Il adressa un doux sourire au roux et se dirigea vers la maison du dragonnier. Charlie le regarda s'éloigner avant de se retourner vers la plaine. Alors qu'il s'allongeait sur l'herbe encore tiède de la journée, il entendit plusieurs personnes faire de même tout autour de lui. Ce soir, les dragonniers seraient nombreux à dormir à la belle étoile.

Le soleil n'était pas encore levé quand Harry sortit de son lit le lendemain matin. Il prépara silencieusement ses affaires, ne souhaitant pas réveiller Charlie, puis, quinze minutes plus tard, sortit de la maison du roux. Il fut surpris de voir Elisa, Roméo et Charlie attendre au centre de la place. De grands sourires fendaient leurs visages. La jeune femme avança vers lui et lui donna un léger coup dans le bras.

\- Tu pensais quand même pas partir comme ça ? Comme un voleur ?

Harry posa son sac par terre et leur lança un regard mi-gêné, mi-désolé.

\- Peut-être que c'était mon plan, je n'aime pas trop les au revoir.

\- He bien c'est raté mon garçon ! s'exclama joyeusement Roméo.

\- Mais comment avez-vous su ?

\- J'ai guetté toute la nuit, lui répondit Elisa en baillant. Quand j'ai vu de la lumière par la fenêtre, j'ai couru chercher Roméo et Charlie.

Le brun la regarda, franchement étonné. Puis il se tourna vers Charlie.

\- Tu n'étais pas dans la maison ?

Le roux hocha la tête de gauche à droite.

\- J'ai dormi à la belle étoile cette nuit.

\- Oh…

\- Tu as tout récupéré gamin ? demanda Roméo.

Harry pointa son sac du doigt, le même que celui avec lequel il était arrivé en début de semaine. Un silence s'installa entre eux, et Harry ne savait pas comment le briser. Il n'avait pas du tout prévu ça, il comptait faire le tour de la place une dernière fois, allait jeter un coup d'oeil aux dragons puis transplaner à l'hôtel où il avait logé dix jours auparavant. De là il se serait dirigé vers le zone internationale pour prendre un Portoloin et rentrer à Londres.

Finalement, Elisa mit terme à son calvaire. Elle se jeta sur lui et l'enlaça de ses bras fins. Surpris, il mit quelques secondes avant de resserrer ses propres bras. Il embrassa la jeune fille sur la tête, ses paupières papillonnant pour retenir les larmes qu'il sentait monter.

\- Prends bien soin de toi, petit soeur, lui glissa-t-il. Ne te mets pas en danger et apprend le plus de choses possibles.

\- Je n'ai pas eu besoin de te connaître pour faire tout ça, répondit Elisa, resserrant un peu plus son étreinte, la voix chevrotante.

Une ou deux minutes après, elle se recula un peu, les yeux humides.

\- Tu m'as appelé petite soeur.

Harry écarquilla les yeux légèrement, il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Son coeur rata un battement à l'idée de ce qu'il allait dire et il regarda partout sauf dans sa direction.

\- La seule famille qu'il me reste m'a reniée il y a bien longtemps, et aussi gentils que soient les Weasleys, je crois qu'ils sont assez nombreux comme ça. Je me suis rendue compte en te rencontrant que j'avais désespérément besoin d'une petite soeur. Alors… alors si tu as envie d'un grand frère…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, se sentant ridicule. Finalement, il posa ses yeux sur Elisa. Les larmes coulaient abondamment sur le visage de cette dernière, mais un grand sourire courbait ses lèvres.

\- Un grand frère hein ? Ca me parait bien. Tu as intérêt à m'inviter à Londres un de ces jours.

Le coeur d'Harry accéléra légèrement, puis il répondit au sourire d'Elisa.

\- Promis.

Roméo s'approcha alors d'eux, il faisait sombre mais Harry put voir l'unique larme qui avait coulé sur sa joue. Il se sentit gêné, une nouvelle fois.

\- C'est très gentil ce que tu fais là gamin.

Harry lança un regard rapide à Elisa, son sourire s'élargissant.

\- Ce n'est pas de la gentillesse Roméo. C'est du pur égoïsme.

Face à l'expression étonné du chef de la Réserve, il s'expliqua :

\- Cela n'a beau faire que cinq jours, Elisa a pris une place importante dans mon coeur et elle compte énormément pour moi, et je n'ai pas envie de la perdre. De cette façon, je sais que nous serons toujours liés, en quelque sorte.

Il ne regarda pas Elisa alors qu'il dit cela. Roméo lui tendit sa main, et il la serra vivement.

\- Merci de m'avoir permis de rester ici, Roméo.

\- Merci à toi gamin.

Harry se tourna ensuite vers Charlie qui était resté en retrait. Ils se sourirent et Harry avança vers lui. Ils s'observèrent en silence pendant plusieurs secondes, ne sachant pas trop comment se dire au revoir. Puis le roux brisa l'espace entre eux deux. Leur accolade fut courte et teintée d'une gêne qu'ils ressentaient tous les deux, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Harry recula, récupéra son sac, offrit un dernier sourire aux trois personnes devant lui, puis, dans un bruit caractéristique, disparut.

§ § §

Il était encore tôt quand Harry posa son sac sur le sol de son appartement londoniens. C'était assez perturbant de voir les aiguilles de son horloge annoncer sept heures et quart alors qu'il était parti à neuf heures de Roumanie. Il ferma la porte derrière lui d'un coup de baguette, alluma les lumières de la même façon et prit quelques secondes pour regarder autour de lui.

Deux piles de courriers se distinguaient sur sa table de cuisine, et il se douta qu'il s'agissait d'Hermione qui lui avait fait un pré-tri. Il s'avança, prit quelques lettres qu'il observa rapidement et confirma son intuition : une pile pour le travail, une pour le personnel. En voyant les fruits frais dans la corbeille, il fut pris d'une autre intuition. Il se dirigea vers le frigo, l'ouvrit et laissa échapper un rire en apercevant les étagères remplies. Il n'aurait jamais dû dire à ses amis qu'il rentrait aujourd'hui.

Il sortit de la cuisine pour se diriger vers son petit jardin. C'était l'avantage d'avoir un appartement dans le Londres magique, il avait pu aménagé une pièce entière comme s'il s'agissait d'un vrai jardin. Harry ne passait pas beaucoup de temps chez lui, mais il avait créé ces cinq mètres carrés d'herbe et de fleurs. Il n'avait pas poussé la magie au point de planter des arbres, mais il y a avait deux bosquets de framboises. Un sourire ravit étira ses lèvres : Hermione (à moins que ce soit Ginny) s'était occupé de ses plantes, et il n'avait que peu de choses à faire pour le retrouver comme avant son départ.

Un miaulement se fit entendre sur sa droite, et il vit son chat sortit de sous un des massifs d'Ageratum. Il avait grandi depuis son départ. En deux semaines, il avait gagné de nombreux centimètres, et surement de nombreux kilos. Harry s'agenouilla, laissant venir à lui la boule de poil noir et blanc de quelques mois seulement. Il l'avait trouvé au début de mois de février, trempé et affamé au pied de son immeuble, si petit et si faible. Sans se poser de questions, il l'avait déposé chez le vétérinaire le plus proche et quand ce dernier lui avait confirmé qu'il s'agissait d'un chaton de trois mois à peine et qu'il n'était pas pucé, Harry n'avait pas hésité une seconde. Il l'avait adopté, ramené chez lui et l'avait nommé en conséquence : Février.

\- Alors, tu as bien mangé pendant mon absence ?

Un miaulement lui répondit, puis Février posa sa tête sous sa main, cherchant les caresses.

\- Je suis sûr que les filles ont bien pris soin de toi.

Il passa une dizaine de minutes avec son chat puis retourna dans son salon, récupéra son sac et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Une fois dans la pièce, il s'occupa de ranger ses affaires, puis s'attela à lire son courrier. Il n'était parti que deux semaines, et pourtant une quinzaine de lettres l'attendaient. Il lui fallut près d'une heure et demi pour lire et répondre - quand c'était nécessaire, il était donc presque neuf heures quand il releva la tête.

Peu décidé à se rendre au travail, il décida qu'il pouvait rendre visite à Hermione. Il avait envie de savoir comment elle allait, et il avait deux mots à lui dire, notamment par rapport au fait qu'elle était venue s'occuper de son courrier alors qu'elle était censée rester à l'hôpital. Il se changea rapidement, enfila une tenue plus adapté au mois de septembre de Londres qu'à celui de Targu Mures, puis emprunta le réseau de cheminette pour se rendre à Sainte Mangouste. Il ne prit pas la peine de demander le numéro de chambre à l'accueil, Ron lui avait transmis par lettre.

Il grimpa les deux étages nécessaire, traversa plusieurs couloirs et se retrouva devant une porte rouge bordée de noir. Il frappa deux coups et quand il entendit le "Oui" d'Hermione, un immense sourire fleurit sur son visage. Ca ne faisait que deux semaines, et pourtant il avait l'impression de ne pas l'avoir vu depuis des années.

\- Harry ! s'exclama-t-elle en le voyant. Tu es déjà rentré ?

Le brun la vit amorcer un mouvement pour se lever. Il l'interrompit en franchissant rapidement la distance qui les séparait et en s'asseyant au bord du lit. Il posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Reste assise ! Ron a expliqué dans sa lettre que tu devais faire le moins de mouvement possible pour tes dernières semaines de grossesse.

Une moue boudeuse apparut sur le visage d'Hermione.

\- J'ai vingt-six ans ! Je sais très bien comment prendre soin de moi, protesta-t-elle doucement.

\- Dit celle qui a pris des risques inconsidérés en venant s'occuper de mon appartement hier. Je t'avais dit de laisser Ginny et Ron gérer.

\- J'étais avec Ron ! Et comment tu sais que c'est moi ?

Ils s'observèrent quelques secondes, les yeux dans les yeux, le plus sérieux du monde, puis Harry laissa échapper le premier un rire. Il serra son amie dans ses bras, plus doucement qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait.

\- Tu m'as manqué, murmura-t-il doucement à son oreille, la gorge serrée.

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi Harry. Tu nous as manqué à tous.

Ils se séparèrent après une longue minute. Harry lança un regard au ventre d'Hermione.

\- La date est toujours la même ?

\- Non, répondit Hermione en caressant son ventre avec tendresse. Ils l'ont avancé au 03 juillet. Mes pertes de magies sont devenues trop fréquentes pour attendre le terme.

Une lueur d'inquiétude brilla dans les yeux d'Harry. Il n'aimait pas savoir - et voir - son amie ainsi. Une grossesse était censée être un moment heureux, le développement d'un nouvel être. Les parents auraient dû réfléchir à la couleur de la chambre du futur enfant, choisir ses vêtements. Hermione n'aurait pas dû être allongée dans ce lit. Une bouffée d'angoisse monta en lui à l'idée que l'accouchement se passe mal. Il ne supporterait pas de perdre quelqu'un d'autre.

Une main rassurante et fraîche se posa sur sa joue. Il sortit de ses pensées et ses orbes vertes attrapèrent les bruns de son amie.

\- Tout ira bien Harry.

\- Et… hum, et le sexe du bébé ? Toujours pas ? demanda Harry après un instant.

\- Non, rit Hermione. Ron refuse toujours catégoriquement de savoir. C'est un vrai calvaire quand on fait les échographies. La magie permet d'avoir tellement plus de détails que la méthode moldue, du coup la médicomage est obligée de faire très attention.

Ils restèrent plusieurs heures ainsi, Hermione allongée dans son lit, Harry assis à ses côtés, à discuter de tout et de rien. Le brun lui parla des différentes conférences auxquelles il avait assistées, de la Réserve, de Roméo et surtout, surtout, de sa petite soeur. Hermione comprit rapidement que la petite roumaine avait comblé un creux dans le coeur de son meilleur ami. Ses yeux pétillaient de joie quand il évoquait son nom, et il lui tardait de rencontrer un jour cette enfant.

Vers midi, Ron arriva à l'hôpital. Ravi de retrouver son plus vieil ami et d'entendre des nouvelles de son frère, ils discutèrent encore quelques heures. Finalement, Il était près de quatorze heures quand Harry quitta l'hôpital, promettant aux ex-Gryffondors qu'il passerait tous les jours. Il décida de s'arrêter à un café pour acheter quelque chose à manger. On avait servi à Hermione son plateau repas à midi trente mais ni Ron, ni lui n'avait pu en profiter.

Une fois restauré, il décida de rendre visite au Terrier, après tout il avait passé cinq jours avec Charlie, et Ron n'était surement pas le seul de sa famille à vouloir de ses nouvelles. Il fut accueilli chaleureusement par Arthur et encore plus par Molly. Il eut le plaisir d'y voir Ginny, George et Angelina, fiancée de ce dernier. Il leur raconta pendant près de deux heures ce qu'il avait fait et vu à la Réserve, leur parlèrent de Charlie, évitant d'évoquer les détails les plus dangereux et stressants pour Molly. Il décida de partir en même temps que Ginny, remerciant au passage cette dernière de s'être occupée de son chat et de ses plantes.

Quand il rentra chez lui, il s'attela à trier les diverses notes qu'il avait prises durant les conférences, commençant à écrire son article. Vers dix-neuf heures, il dinna seul dans son salon avant de continuer son travail. Il partit se coucher vers minuit. Ce ne fut qu'une fois posé dans son lit, dans le calme de sa chambre qu'un étrange sentiment le prit. Il ne s'était pas posé de la journée, n'avait pas pris de temps uniquement pour lui, et maintenant qu'il était libre de toutes pensées autres, il pensa à la Réserve. A Elisa. Au fait qu'il ne les reverrait plus avant longtemps. Il finit par s'endormir, une heure plus tard.

Personne ne vint le déranger dans la nuit pour un problème de dragons et il ne fut pas réveiller une seule fois par des hurlements. Le matin, ce ne fut pas les yeux bleus de Charlie qu'il vit en premier au réveil. Quand il passa la porte de son appartement pour transplaner à Ste Mangouste, il ne fut pas surpris par Elisa, déjà débordante d'énergie.

La vie reprenait.

§ § §

 **Voilà qui conclut ce chapitre !**

 **A la semaine prochaine :)**

 **Pauu-Aya**


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre** : Dragonii refugiu

 **Disclaimer** : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient bien évidemment à JKR. Je ne fais que réutiliser sa merveilleuse propriété. Seule l'histoire est de moi.

 **Pairing** : CW/HP

 **Rating** : T

 **Statut** : Terminée - 13 chapitres

 **Bêta** : EpsilonSnape

 **Nda** : Bonsoir !

On se retrouve pour le chapitre 7 !

Désolée pour toutes les reviews auxquelles je n'ai pas répondues, je viens de reprendre le travail, je suis très fatiguée et je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour moi !

Mais merci à toutes !

Bonne lecture !

 **§ § §**

CHAPITRE 7

 _Ronald Bilius Weasley_

 _Hermione Jean Granger_

ont l'immense plaisir de vous annoncer la naissance de leur fille

 _Rose Lucie Granger-Weasley_

 _née le 03 juillet 2006_

 _à 14h58._

§ § §

\- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda Harry, la voix lasse et teintée d'inquiétude.

Seul un haussement d'épaule et le silence lui répondirent. Ron ne fit même pas semblant de se tourner vers le brun. Il fixait la porte bleue devant lui, les yeux vides de toute émotion, de toute vie. Il était adossé au mur faisant face à la chambre d'Hermione, les mains dans les poches. Sous ses yeux, rougis, se dessinaient de grandes poches noires. Harry refréna la pulsion de colère qui le traversa. Il avait eut la subite envie de prendre son meilleur ami et frère de coeur par les épaules, de le secouer comme jamais et de lui hurler qu'il n'avait pas le droit de lui répondre ça, qu'il devait savoir.

Il se contenta de s'adosser à son côté gauche, silencieux. Après quelques minutes, sa main vint attraper le poignet de Ron et il l'obligea à sortir sa main de sa poche. Sans une once de honte, sans se poser de questions, leur doigts s'entrelaçèrent. Ron sortit de la léthargie et se laissa tomber contre le torse d'Harry alors que de longs et bruyants sanglots sortaient de sa gorge.

\- Elle n'a pas le droit de me faire ça ! déclara-t-il entre deux pleurs. Elle n'a pas le droit de nous faire ça.

Harry ne répondit rien, il se contenta de serrer son ami dans ses bras. Une demi-heure plus tôt, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir déjeuner avec ses collègues, Ginny l'avait contacté.

 _« Hermione a fait une rechute ce matin. Maman et moi avons rejoint Ron à l'hôpital dès qu'on a su, mais il n'a pas dit un mot depuis ce midi. Même les médecins n'arrivent à rien avec lui. »_

Le chercheur n'avait pas attendu d'en savoir plus. Il avait aussitôt transplané à Sainte Mangouste, jurant contre le destin. Rose était née trois jours plus tôt, dans l'amour et la liesse générale. Avec sa venue au monde, les problèmes de santé d'Hermione semblaient signer leur fin. La famille Weasley au complet avait défilé dans la chambre des nouveaux parents, s'extasiant devant le bébé et félicitant le couple. Leurs amis de Poudlard qu'ils voyaient encore régulièrement étaient aussi passés les voir, même Pansy Parkinson, avec qui Hermione entretenait des relations cordiales et professionnelles, avait apporté un bouquet de fleurs.

Pendant près de quarante huit heures, les soucis des derniers mois leur avaient semblé être bien loin. Mais ce matin du seize février, Hermione avait été incapable de lancer le moindre sort. Si Ron et elle ne s'en étaient pas inquiétés immédiatement, ils avaient fini par appeler une médicomage quand la brune avait senti ses forces la quitter à grande vitesse. A peine trente minutes plus tard, Hermione était tombé dans un coma magique sans que le corps médical ait pu faire quoi que ce soit.

C'était Ginny qui avait informé Harry des événements du matin, alors qu'elle l'avait vu arriver dans le hall de l'hôpital. Elle l'avait ensuite accompagné jusqu'au couloir où Ron se tenait.

\- Il est là depuis ce matin, lui avait-elle expliqué. Il n'a pas bougé d'un iota.

\- Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas contacté plus tôt ? avait demandé Harry, les yeux fixés sur son ami, la gorge nouée à l'idée de perdre Hermione.

\- Je…

\- MERDE GINNY ! s'était-il écrié en se tournant vers elle. Pourquoi je ne sais ça que maintenant ?

La rage et la rancoeur qui étaient montées en lui avaient fondu comme neige au soleil en voyant le regard brisé et empli de larmes de la jeune femme. Il s'était excusé, avant de la serrer dans ses bras. Comme il serrait maintenant Ron. Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, au milieu du couloir. Et quand, bien plus tard, ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, leurs mains restèrent liées, au point que leurs jointures étaient blanches.

§ § §

 _Bonjour Harry,_

 _Merci pour ta lettre, nous l'avons reçue mardi. Pour information, et parce que tu as posé la question, il faut compter quatre jours entre le moment de l'envoie et le jour où nous la recevons à la Réserve, mais tu aurais pu demander à ma mère, elle t'aurait répondu._

 _Ici, tout le monde va bien. Elisa est toujours aussi ravie de recevoir de tes nouvelles._

 _J'ai eu maman par cheminette hier soir, jeudi. Je précise parce que je ne sais pas quand tu vas recevoir cette lettre. Ca doit être une réelle épreuve pour toi. Hermione, Ron et toi êtes tellement proches qu'il m'est souvent arrivé de vous jalouser._

 _Mais dans des moments comme celui-là, j'ai l'égoïsme de penser que je suis ravi de ne pas connaître le lien qui vous unit. Je n'arrive même pas à imaginer la douleur que tu dois vivre._

 _Elisa me charge de te transmettre ses pensées et tout son amour. Tout le monde ici espère qu'Hermione se rétablira au plus vite._

 _Mes amitiés,_

 _Charlie._

§ § §

\- Nous sommes ici pour accueillir une âme qui nous est chère à tous. Une âme qui a brillé tout au long de sa vie, qui a aimé ses prochains et guidé les plus jeunes.

Un sanglot se fit entendre dans l'assemblée. Harry serra la main de Ginny à côté de lui, et résista à l'envie morbide de se retourner pour voir qui avait craqué. Leurs yeux à tous les deux étaient gonflés d'avoir pleuré. Le brun tenta de se reconcentrer sur les paroles du prêtre sorcier devant lui, mais sa tête était pleine de souvenirs et pensées douloureuses. Abandonnant l'idée d'écouter l'homme, il se tourna légèrement pour regarder l'assistance. Nombreux étaient ceux qui étaient venus à cet enterrement.

Les gryffondors étaient les plus représentés, mais il reconnut certains serdaigle, Luna était présente bien évidemment, Padma était l'aussi, assise à côté de sa soeur, Terry Boot, Michael Corner, et bien d'autres. Parmi les poufsouffle, il aperçut Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones ou encore Zacharias Smith. Même quelques serpentards avaient fait leur apparition, se tenant dans le fond de la salle.

\- Minerva était une amie pour certains, une confidente pour d'autres. Et, pour beaucoup d'entre vous présents aujourd"hui, elle fut une enseignante talentueuse et attentionnée. La maladie a fini par l'emporter, mais elle sera à jamais dans nos coeurs. Après des années de lutte contre un cancer magique, nous lui souhaitons de rejoindre son mari, Elphinstone, et son frère Malcolm.

Harry ne put dire combien de temps dura la cérémonie. Il lui sembla qu'ils restèrent des heures, assis sur ces bancs. Quand enfin ils sortirent de l'église, Harry et Ginny retrouvrèrent leurs amis. Après plusieurs embrassades, des sourires de consolation et quelques paroles de réconforts, Seamus prit la parole :

\- Ron n'est pas venu ?

Ginny secoua la tête de gauche à droite, un air triste sur le visage. Chacun put voir sa main se crisper sur le bras d'Harry.

\- Il n'a pas voulu quitter le chevet d'Hermione.

\- Ca va faire combien de temps ?

\- Une semaine depuis qu'elle est dans le coma… Il ne quitte la chambre que pour s'occuper de Rose.

\- Et-

\- Non, répondit Harry avant que le blond ne réponde. Toujours pas d'amélioration.

Il se dégagea de l'étreinte de la rousse, offrit un sourire d'excuse à ses amis, puis s'éloigna du groupe, sous le regard surpris de Seamus et douloureux de Ginny.

\- C'est déjà difficile de voir Hermione dans le coma pour lui, expliqua la rousse, et Ron n'adresse la parole à personne.

§ § §

 _Bonjour Harry,_

 _Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant haï mon métier qu'en ce jour. J'aurais aimé être présent à l'enterrement. Roméo m'avait permis de venir, évidemment, mais Gweina est tombée gravement malade et s'est blessée. Je suis restée m'occuper d'elle._

 _J'aurais dû être présent auprès de ma famille… Je sais à quel point ma mère était proche du Professeur McGonagall. Le savais-tu ? Elles prenaient le thé régulièrement toutes les deux, soit à la maison, soit à Poudlard. Hermione sera effondrée quand elle l'apprendra._

 _Comment va-t-elle ?_

 _Déjà un mois et demi que tu es venu à la Réserve, tu manques beaucoup à Elisa._

 _Mes amitiés,_

 _Charlie._

§ § §

Quand le poing d'Harry rencontra la mâchoire de Ron, le bruit sourd d'un craquement résonna dans le couloir. Patients et médicomages se tournèrent vers les deux hommes.

\- OSE RÉPÉTER ÇA PUTAIN ! OSE !

Harry se tenait face au roux, la rage déformait son visage et quelques traces de sangs rougissaient sa main. En face de lui, Ron avait le regard sur le sol, une lueur de folie y brillait et des perles de sang coulaient sur sa lèvre supérieure. Ginny, qui se tenait légèrement à l'écart, fit un pas vers eux.

\- Harry…

\- Non Ginny, l'interrompit le chercheur sans même se tourner vers elle. Il est allé trop loin cette fois.

De longues secondes s'écoulèrent sans que personne ne parle ou ne bouge. Ron releva finalement la tête et affronta Harry du regard. Les orbes bleus et verts se fixèrent, menaçantes.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre Harry ? demanda le roux, la voix éteinte.

\- Qu'est-ce que… J'en reviens pas… Tu me demandes ce que ça peut me foutre ? Je viens la voir tous les jours depuis un mois, c'est ma meilleure amie, et Rose est ma filleule, bien sûr que j'en ai quelque chose à foutre. J'hallucine.

Ron se passa la main sur le visage, et un rire nerveux le secoua.

\- Toi, tu hallucines ? s'exclama-t-il, hargneux cette fois-ci. Toi qui n'a pas été présent de toute sa grossesse ? Toi qui a disparu dès que ses soucis de santé se sont déclenchés ? Toi qui t'es précipité en Roumanie et qui est resté UNE putain de semaine de plus ? Tu ne penses pas qu'elle avait besoin de toi ?

\- Ron ! intervint Ginny.

La rousse se tourna inquiète vers son ami. Le visage d'Harry s'était décomposé à chacune des questions de Ron. Culpabilité, douleur, tristesse et haine se battaient maintenant pour apparaître sur ses traits.

\- Alors quoi Harry ? On ne dit plus rien hein ? Dans ce cas, je le répète : je ne veux plus te voir. Ne reviens plus ici. Tout ça ne serait pas arrivé sans toi.

\- RON !

\- Non Ginny, l'interrompit Harry. C'est bon.

Et, sans un mot de plus pour son premier ami, il se tourna et disparut à l'angle du couloir. Ginny l'avait regardé s'éloigner, la fureur montant en elle. Elle se retourna subitement, sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le torse de son frère.

\- Tu as intérêt à réfléchir à tes paroles Ronald Bilius Weasley. Parce que les accusations que tu viens de porter à ton meilleur ami sont des plus stupides. Et si tu ne veux pas qu'Hermione t'assassine à son réveil, à ta place je présenterai mes excuses à Harry. Ne compte pas sur moi pour lui cacher ce qu'il vient d'arriver.

§ § §

 _Bonjour Harry,_

 _Ta lettre nous a étonnés et Elisa était prête à prendre le premier Portoloin pour venir te voir. Je n'ai pas trop su si c'était pour te remonter les bretelles ou pour te consoler, je la laisserai écrire un mot à la fin de cette lettre ! Heureusement que Roméo était là pour calmer ses ardeurs._

 _Te voir dans un tel état, ou plutôt lire ta lettre, m'a beaucoup touché. Les paroles de mon frère ne sont pas excusables et je suis désolé de la peine qu'il t'infige. Ron n'a jamais été très doué pour gérer ses émotions, je crois qu'Hermione arrivait à le canaliser, mais sans elle, il redevient l'idiot qu'il a longtemps été._

 _Ne lui en veux pas trop, je sais que c'est tout aussi dur pour toi que pour lui, mais Hermione serait énormément peinée de vous voir ainsi. Ne culpabilise pas trop non plus, tu m'as dit que c'était Hermione qui t'avait poussé à assister à ces séminaires en Roumanie, je pense que si elle était là, elle te dirait de ne pas t'en vouloir._

 _Tes lettres ne me dérangent jamais, n'hésite pas à m'écrire si tu en as l'envie ou le besoin,_

 _Mes amitiés,_

 _Charlie_

 _Salut grand frère !  
Réconcilie-toi avec le frère de Charlie, sinon Hermione sera triste ! _

_Si tu ne le fais pas, je viens vous taper vos têtes l'une contre l'autre,_

 _Tu me manques quand même,_

 _Elisa_

§ § §

\- Ron ? appela faiblement Hermione.

Le roux, se leva d'un seul bond de la chaise dans laquelle il était assis, jetant sur le sol la bande dessinée qu'il était en train de lire. Il attrapa d'une main la main droite d'Hermione et posa l'autre sur sa joue. Il plongea ses yeux humides dans les orbes marrons.

\- Hermione, réussit-il à prononcer, la voix rauque.

Un doux sourire lui répondit. Hermione bougea légèrement sa tête pour s'appuyer contre la main fraîche de son mari et ferma ses paupières.

\- Je suis fatiguée, murmura-t-elle. Et j'ai soif.

\- D'accord, répondit Ron, des larmes dans la voix. D'accord. Je te donne un verre d'eau. Je vais lâcher ta main, mais je suis toujours là.

Il posa un léger baiser sur le front de la brune avant de remplir à moitié le verre qui était posé sur la table de chevet. Tout doucement, il souleva la tête d'Hermione et approcha le contenant à ses lèvres. Il y laissa couler quelques gouttes avant de retirer le verre.

\- Je vais appeler les médicomages.

Hermione ne lui répondit pas. Il ne sut pas si elle était trop fatiguée pour le faire, ou si elle s'était déjà endormie. Il sortit de la chambre presqu'en courant, oubliant qu'il était un sorcier et qu'il aurait pu simplement appeler d'un coup de baguette n'importe quel professionnel de l'hôpital. Quand il revint cinq minutes plus tard, il était accompagné d'un médicomage, de deux infirmiers et de Luna, qui était venu rendre visite à son amie.

Il fallut attendre que la jeune femme se réveille à nouveau pour permettre au médicomage de se prononcer sur son état. Cependant, quand il put le faire, il assura au couple et à Luna qu'Hermione était maintenant hors de danger. Toute trace de déflation de magie avait disparu. Selon lui, le corps de la sorcière avait fourni bien trop d'efforts durant la grossesse, et il l'avait plongée dans un coma magique pour reformer ses réserves.

\- Je sais que ça a été une épreuve pour vous, mais soyez-en heureuse. Sans cela, vous seriez surement devenue une Cracmol.

Plusieurs jours furent nécessaire à Hermione pour qu'elle puisse se lever, ou avoir suffisamment de force pour porter sa fille. Elle se fatiguait rapidement et elle ne pouvait parler trop longtemps. Les Weasley passèrent la voir, chacun leur tour, pour ne pas la fatiguer trop mais pour lui éviter l'ennui d'une journée passée à rien à faire. Une semaine et demie était passée quand elle put finalement s'asseoir seule et rester ainsi toute une après-midi.

Ce jour-là, Ginny et Luna étaient venues la voir. Hermione était en train de raconter une anecdote sur un médicomage un peu trop dragueur quand elle se tut soudainement. Elle se tourna vers son époux, une lueur de défi dans le regard.

\- Ron… Où est Harry ?

Luna et Ginny échangèrent un regard rapide dans son dos et observèrent la réaction du seul homme dans la chambre. A part le tic qui fit tressauter sa paupière droite, il resta impassible. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- Il a beaucoup de travail. Il ne doit pas avoir le temps de pas-

Il ne finit pas sa phrase quand il aperçut le regard que lui jeta Hermione. Il n'avait jamais su faire face aux colères de son épouse, pour la simple et unique raison qu'Hermione ne se mettait en colère que lorsque qu'il avait fondamentalement tort - ce qui n'était pas rare. Ron jeta un regard à sa soeur, mais n'y trouva aucun réconfort. Un rictus déformait son visage.

« Démerde-toi, » semblait-elle lui dire.

\- Que s'est-il passé Ron ?

\- Rien 'Mione ! Je t'assure, il ne-

Ron ! s'énerva Hermione. Tu as deux minutes pour m'expliquer pourquoi mon meilleur ami n'est pas venu me voir une seule fois, ou je demande à Ginny. Et je te préviens, si ce qu'elle me dit ne me plait pas, c'est toi qui ne viendra plus me voir.

\- Seul le silence lui répondit.

\- Ginny, finit-elle par demander.

Pendant une seconde, Ron implora sa petite soeur du regard. Une seconde seulement, il se rendit compte combien il était inutile d'essayer de lui demander de se taire. Même Luna, si douce et si gentille, si amène à pardonner, le regardait froidement.

\- Il lui a dit de ne plus venir, répondit Ginny en regardant Ron droit dans les yeux.

Hermione se tourna violemment vers sa belle-soeur, pour voir si elle se moquait d'elle. Elle dut se rendre à l'évidence quand elle vit l'air de défi qu'elle arborait. Elle inspira un grand coup puis relâcha l'air de ses poumons.

\- Luna, Ginny. Pourriez-vous nous laisser s'il vous plaît ?

Les jeunes filles hochèrent de la tête avant de se lever de leurs chaises, elles embrassèrent chacune leur tour leur amie puis sortirent de la pièce. Hermione les regarder s'en aller, un léger sourire aux lèvres, puis elle se tourna calmement vers Ron. Le roux ne la regardait pas. Ses yeux étaients posés sur Rose qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Doucement, Hermione attrapa une des mains de son époux, la pressant légèrement pour l'inciter à la regarder. Quand Ron releva sa tête, des émotions contradictoires dansaient dans ses pupilles.

\- Tu as toujours été jaloux de lui, murmura doucement Hermione, un sourire tendre sur les lèvres.

§ § §

 _Bonsoir Harry,_

 _Oui bonsoir, parce qu'au moment où je t'écris, la nuit est tombée en Roumanie._

 _Je dois t'avouer que je t'écris pour plusieurs raisons._

 _La première n'est pas des plus réjouissantes, mais rien de grave non plus, je te rassure. Elisa est malade. Comme j'ai dit juste avant, rien de grave. Elle a contracté la dragoncelle. Heureusement pour elle, elle n'a que treize ans et nous l'avons soignée rapidement, elle sera rétablie dans quelques semaines ! Elle ne voulait pas que je te le dise, selon elle tu as déjà suffisamment de soucis à gérer de ton côté !_

 _La deuxième est bien plus joyeuse : Gweina était en gestation. On ne sait pas si c'était l'origine de son comportement étrange, mais elle nous a pondu trois oeufs hier. Nous espérons les voir éclore d'ici cinq ou six mois._

 _La troisième est un peu plus délicate. Mon frère, Ron, m'a écrit. Il sait que nous échangeons régulièrement par courrier. Et il m'a demandé de plaider en sa faveur. Je ne vais pas te faire tout un paragraphe à ce sujet, sache juste que pour que mon frère me demande d'intervenir, c'est qu'il doit être réellement désolé._

 _Je reprends cette lettre plusieurs jours après l'avoir commencé. J'ai longuement hésité avant d'écrire ce qui va suivre. Que dirais-tu de revenir quelques jours à la Réserve ? Tu manques énormément à Elisa. Et à moi aussi._

 _Mes tendres amitiés,_

 _Charlie._

§ § §

\- Harry ! s'exclama joyeusement Hermione quand elle vit qui venait lui rendre visite.

Elle était réveillée depuis trois semaines et elle avait pu retrouver son domicile à l'unique condition de ne pas faire trop d'efforts. Elle passait donc ses journées chez elle, à s'occuper de Rose et à recevoir la visite de ses amis. Pour éviter que son épouse ne travaille malgré tout, Ron avait ramené au magasin les projets de lois de la brune.

\- Bonjour 'Mione.

Harry entra dans le salon et enlaça tendrement son amie. Hermione répondit à l'étreinte, étonnée qu'elle dura si longtemps. Elle s'apprêtait à se dégager mais le brun resserra encore un peu plus ses bras autour d'elle. Elle ferma alors les yeux et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami, profitant de ce moment d'amour. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes ainsi, sans bouger ni échanger une parole.

Puis le chercheur finit par relâcher ses bras. Il posa ses lèvres sur le front d'Hermione avant de se reculer d'un pas.

\- Merci, dit-il simplement, j'en avais besoin.

\- C'est rare les câlins de ta part, je ne vais pas me plaindre !

Ils échangèrent un sourire de connivence avant de s'installer dans le canapé. Hermione fit venir d'un coup de baguette une théière et deux tasses. Harry leur servit le thé et tendit sa tasse à son amie.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Harry ?

Le brun lui jeta un regard dans lequel culpabilité et tristesse dansaient.

\- Je suis désolée 'Mione. Ron avait raison quelque part. J'aurais dû être plus présent pour toi. J'aurais dû-

\- Tttt ! l'interrompit Hermione. Je ne veux rien entendre.

\- Mais-

\- Mais rien du tout. Harry, nous ne sommes pas mariés. C'est Ron que j'ai épousé. S'il y en avait un qui devait être présent du début à la fin, c'était lui, et personne d'autre ! Je ne t'ai jamais reproché d'être partie en Roumanie, ou avant ça aux Etats-Unis. C'est ton travail Harry, tu n'avais pas à choisir. Tu es le frère que je n'ai jamais eu Harry, je t'aime énormément et je t'aimerai toujours, mais pas un seul des reproches de Ron était fondé. Si j'avais voulu que tu sois là, je te l'aurais demandé.

Un silence s'installa. Hermione regardait avec douceur l'homme à ses côtés.

\- Un jour Harry, tu seras près de la personne que tu aimes parce qu'elle en aura besoin. Et là, seulement à ce moment, tu devras choisir entre ton travail et elle. Je ne faisais pas partie de l'équation Harry, je n'étais pas mourante.

\- Tu aurais pu…

\- Oui. J'aurais pu. Et tu aurais pu mourir dans cet avion. Ou Ron aurait pu mourir dans une explosion. Personne ne pouvait prédire ce qui est arrivé. Ne t'en veut pas alors que je ne te reproche rien.

Harry hocha le tête, consentant à lui accorder cette bataille.

\- Bien. Maintenant que nous avons fini avec ça. T'es-tu décidé ? Vas-tu en Roumanie ?

§ § §

 _Bonjour Charlie,_

 _J'accepte avec plaisir ton invitation, je n'ai pas pris de vacances depuis bien trop longtemps. Même la semaine que j'ai passée chez vous en juin m'a été comptée comme un déplacement professionnel. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je resterai._

 _Ne dis rien à Elisa je te prie, j'aimerais lui faire la surprise. Je pense arriver le vingt-et-un aout dans la soirée._

 _Vous me manquez aussi,_

 _Avec tendresse,_

 _Harry._


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre** : Dragonii refugiu

 **Disclaimer** : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient bien évidemment à JKR. Je ne fais que réutiliser sa merveilleuse propriété. Seule l'histoire est de moi.

 **Pairing** : CW/HP

 **Rating** : T

 **Statut** : Terminée - 13 chapitres

 **Bêta** : EpsilonSnape

 **Nda** : Bonjour à tous ! Merci d'avoir patienté pour ce nouveau chapitre !

Mon début de semaine a été plus que chargé et je n'ai pas pu m'occuper de la publication du chapitre 8 à temps, hier.

Ceci dit, le voilà ! Avec le retour d'Harry en Roumanie que vous attendiez beaucoup !

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Je promets d'y répondre quand je trouverai le temps.

Bonne lecture !

 **§ § §**

CHAPITRE 8

A Târgu Mures, le soleil brillait. Un vent tiède soufflait, provenant des terres, et s'engouffrait dans les rues étroites de la ville. Harry regardait tout autour de lui, s'émerveillant de ce qu'il voyait.

L'anglais était arrivé trois jours plus tôt en Roumanie, au plus grand ravissement d'Elisa qui ne s'était douté de rien jusqu'à ce que son professeur du jour, Charlie, lui annonce qu'il y aurait un invité spécial pour la leçon. Quand elle avait vu le brun entrer dans ce qui servait de salle de classe, elle avait bondi de joie et lui avait sauté dans les bras. Après de longues minutes de câlins, elle avait libéré Harry qui avait pu aller saluer le dragonnier. Les deux hommes avaient échangés une accolade bancale, sous les yeux moqueurs de la jeune femme.

Finalement, il n'y avait pas eu de leçon ce jour-là. Comme le ciel était dégagé, ils avaient décidé de se diriger vers le monticule de terre, celui-là même sur lequel Harry avait passé sa dernière soirée quelques mois plus tôt. Charlie était allé chercher de quoi faire des sandwichs dans sa cuisine puis il s'étaient installés, échappant à l'habituel repas collégial du village pour cette première soirée. Le brun avait salué les quelques dragonniers qu'ils avaient croisé sur le chemin, secrètement heureux de voir qu'ils lui reservaient un accueil chaleureux.

Ils avaient passé la soirée à discuter de tout et de rien, de Hermione, de Ron, des dragons. Harry leur avait montré des photos de la petite Rose, Elisa lui avait raconté sa première expérience dans la Prairie, alors que Roméo l'avait autorisée à approcher un dragon endormi. Ca avait été tard dans la nuit qu'ils avaient décidé qu'Harry dormirait chez Elisa cette fois-ci. Il ne savait pas combien de temps durerait son séjour, et il avait déclaré ne pas vouloir occuper le canapé du roux trop longtemps.

Elisa logeait chez Roméo, ou plutôt, dans une maisonnette attenante. Elle y avait sa propre salle de bain, une petite cuisine et deux chambres. Quand Harry lui avait fait remarqué qu'il était étonnant qu'elle ait deux chambres, elle lui avait avoué, les joues rouges et le regard fuyant, qu'elle avait demandé à Roméo de la construire, dans l'espoir qu'Harry y dormirait. Le brun avait évidemment accepté, installant ses valises dans la petite pièce.

En cette soirée de d'aout, l'animation était grande. La communauté roumaine fêtait Hirka, la première sorcière à avoir fondé une école pour les sorciers et sorcières, près de quatre cent ans auparavant. Depuis, ce genre de lieu était apparu un peu partout dans le pays. Contrairement à l'Angleterre qui avait une seule école pouvant accueillir tous les enfants sorciers, en Roumanie, il y avait plusieurs petites écoles dispersées.

Pour l'occasion, l'intégralité de la Réserve s'était déplacée jusqu'au quartier magique roumain. Quand Harry s'était inquiété de laisser les dragons sans surveillance, Roméo l'avait rassuré :

\- Les dragons ont vécu des centaines d'années sans que l'homme ne s'occupe d'eux, et j'ai une confiance absolue pour les protections qui entourent la Réserve. Ne t'inquiète pas, et viens avec nous.

L'équipe de dragonniers, Elisa et Harry traversaient donc les rues pavés de Targu Mures, admirant la décoration. Pour l'occasion, tous les sorciers et sorcières portaient un objet qui pouvait se rapporter à l'école : un livre, une plume, des pupitres miniatures, des chaudrons d'apprentissage… Les devantures des magasins avaient été décorées pour ressembler à des classes de cours, ou à des dortoirs.

Dans une vitrine imitant une salle de potions, Harry vit un homme qui ressemblait trait pour trait à son ancien professeur. S'il n'y avait eut l'immense sourire qui courbaient les lèvres de l'homme et le fait que Severus Snape était mort, l'anglais aurait été persuadé de voir celui qu'il avait longtemps appelé "La terreur des Cachots". Harry traversa la foule pour attraper le poignet de Charlie.

Quand ce dernier vit ce qu'il avait remarqué, ils échangèrent un sourire et explosèrent de rire, sous les regards suspicieux des collègues du roux. Après de longues minutes, durant lesquelles Elisa insista pour comprendre la raison de leur fou rire, ils évoquèrent chacun leur tour les souvenirs qu'ils avaient du défunt. Ce fut l'occasion pour eux de parler de Poudlard aux roumains. Ils s'installèrent dans le seul parc de la ville, formant un cercle et se démarquant par leur nombre.

La soirée suivait son cours joyeusement, chacun évoquant des souvenirs de sa jeunesse ou de son apprentissage. Certains avaient connu l'enseignement à domicile et racontaient les misères qu'ils avaient fait à leurs parents. D'autres, qui étaient allés dans une école, comparaient les différences entre la leur et Poudlard.

\- Je n'avais jamais eu de cours avant d'arriver à la Réserve, raconta Elise en se tournant vers Harry. J'aime beaucoup les leçons des dragonniers, mais j'aimerais tellement découvrir une école un jour. Aller dans une salle de classe, une vraie je veux dire, avec d'autres élèves.

\- Le brun l'observa un instant, songeur. Il passa ensuite son bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Un jour, tu viendras en Angleterre avec moi, et je t'emmènerais à Poudlard. Je te ferai visiter l'immense château, je te montrerai le parc et le calamar géant. On ira faire un tour dans la Forêt Interdite et je demanderai au directeur que tu suives une journée de cours.

\- Vraiment ? s'extasia la jeune femme. Ca serait possible ?

\- Tout est possible à Poudlard, répondit Harry, un doux sourire sur les lèvres.

Il serra un peu plus fort la jeune fille contre lui, et à ce moment précis, un feu d'artifice éclata haut dans le ciel. Des exclamations de contemplation et de joie s'élevèrent tout autour d'eux. Harry leva les yeux vers le ciel, admirant les éclats de couleurs qui explosaient puis retombaient.

\- Je suis contente que tu sois revenu, murmura Elisa à son oreille.

§ § §

\- Harry ! Par là !

Le brun chercha Charlie du regard. Il l'aperçut un peu à l'ouest de là où il se tenait, à l'orée de la forêt qui encadrait la tour de surveillance. Un immense sourire fendit son visage, et il avança à grands pas vers le roux. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'Harry était revenu à la Réserve. Deux semaines de moments simples et de petits bonheurs. Deux semaines qu'Harry logeait chez Elisa.

Ils avaient pris l'habitude de cuisiner ensemble, de faire le ménage ensemble, de parler des heures le soir. En fait, il était devenu rare de voir l'un sans l'autre. Ils développaient ce lien fraternel qui les unissait, nourrissaient l'amour qu'ils se portaient, pleuraient parfois ensemble. A ce duo, se voyait greffer souvent Charlie. Ce n'était un secret pour personne à la Réserve : le roux était indéniablement attiré par l'anglais. Et il semblait que seul ce dernier ne s'en rendait pas compte.

Ce jour, Elisa était partie en ville, avec deux autres dragonniers pour aller vendre les mues de dragons, ingrédients très sollicités par les potionnistes. Charlie avait donc proposé à Harry de le suivre toute la journée. Ils étaient allés jeter un oeil à Gweina, qui couvait tranquillement ses oeufs, avant de se diriger vers l'enclos à bétail. Ils avaient passé la matinée à nettoyer, changer la paille et l'eau des _Mistret_ , sorte de sanglier d'Eurasie, qui servaient de nourriture aux dragons.

Etonnamment, la Prairie et la forêt qui l'entoure ont un écosystème qui permet aux dragons de se nourrir sans notre intervention, lui avait expliqué Charlie lors de ces premiers jours. Cependant, quand certains dragons présentent des carences ou dans le cas d'une couvée, on lâche ces sangliers près des créatures concernées. Les dragons ont tout de même l'impression de chasser, mais ils ne fournissent pas trop d'efforts. Avant, nous libérions des _Zimbru,_ mais nous avons arrêté quand leur espèce a été déclarée vulnérable.

Une fois leur travail terminée, Harry était rentré au village tandis que le roux partait effectué une autre mission. Le brun avait souhaité écrire à Hermione et avait promis à Charlie qu'il le retrouverait, en milieu d'après-midi vers la tour ouest. Il était presque seize heures quand il avait relevé le nez du petit bureau sur lequel il écrivait. Absorbé par sa tâche, il avait écrit une dizaine de parchemins. Trois étaient à destination d'Hermione, un à Ron - dans lequel il pardonnait finalement son ami, un autre à Ginny, et les quatre derniers étaient pour ses collègues - même en vacances, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ses travaux.

Quand il s'était rendu compte de l'heure, il s'était dépêché d'enfiler les protections que Roméo lui avait fourni, Charlie lui ayant dit qu'ils entreraient dans la Prairie cet après-midi. Il voulait lui montrer quelque chose qui "sortait de l'ordinaire" selon ses dires. Il s'était ensuite dirigé vers leur point de rendez-vous.

\- Désolé, souffla Harry, je n'ai pas vu l'heure passé.

\- Aucun soucis, répondit Charlie, un grand sourire aux lèvres. On y va ?

Le brun acquiesça en silence et ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers le muret qui encadrait la Prairie. Arrivés à quelques pas de la frontière, Charlie s'arrêta et observa Harry de la tête au pied, s'assurant que le chercheur portait toutes les protections nécessaires. Il fut satisfait de ce qu'il vit.

\- Bien ! On en a pour quinze minutes de marche. Tu connais la procédure : normalement, les dragons ne devraient pas nous attaquer tant qu'on ne s'approche pas trop près d'eux. Mais en cas de problème, tu transplanes immédiatement. Hors de question de-

\- transplaner pour une autre raison, finit Harry. J'ai retenu ma leçon.

\- Désolé, s'excusa cette fois Charlie, je veux être sûr de prendre toutes les précautions.

\- Et tu as raison.

Ils échangèrent un nouveau sourire et franchirent le muret qui se dressait devant eux. Charlie les dirigea vers le nord-est. Il n'y avait aucun repère dans cette zone de la Prairie, mais il semblait savoir se diriger sans soucis.

\- Où m'emmènes-tu ? demanda Harry.

\- C'est une surprise, tu verras quand on y sera.

Pendant près de dix minutes, ils marchèrent d'un pas franc. Ils croisèrent quelques dragons sans s'approcher d'eux. C'était la troisième fois qu'Harry entrait dans la Pairie depuis qu'il était revenu, et c'était un point qui l'étonnait toujours. Il se rappelait encore de la férocité des dragons envers les dragonniers à Poudlard et n'arrivait pas à imaginer qu'ils ne les attaquaient pas. Quand il avait posé la question à un dragonnier, il lui avait offert la réponse suivante :

Quand nous avons emmené nos quatre dragonnes à Poudlard, elles étaient stressées par le voyage, stressées d'être enfermées dans des cages et ensuite énervées qu'on s'attaque à leurs oeufs. Ce n'était vraiment pas des conditions idéales pour elles. Ici, elles sont dans leur habitat, avec leurs congénères. Notre métier reste dangereux, nous ne sommes jamais à l'abri d'un dragon fou ou d'une Gweina en colère. Mais finalement, à part pour une intervention spécifique, on s'approche rarement à moins de trois cent mètres d'eux. Ca nous laisse le temps de transplaner en cas de problème.

\- Harry n'avait pas été rassuré pour autant.

\- Là, déclara finalement Charlie, en pointant du doigt une sorte de renflement dans la terre.

A cent mètre d'eux environ, la terre s'élevait pour former un monticule haut de un mètre et demi à peine. Une porte ronde en bois avait été placé, laissant imaginer qu'on pouvait entrer.

\- Un trou de Hobbit, murmura Harry.

\- Quoi ?

\- Non rien… c'est un truc de moldu.

Charlie le regarda bizarrement quelques secondes, puis haussa les épaules. Il lui demanderait plus tard. Ils franchirent les derniers mètres, le dragonnier posa sa baguette sur le pan de bois, murmura un "Alohomora" et la porte s'ouvrit dans un léger bruit de crissement. Harry passa le premier. Il se baissa pour passer sous la porte, puis descendit quelques marches.

Il s'était attendu à être dans un endroit très sombre, dans lequel des lampes magiques ou des bougies auraient été placées, mais à son grand étonnement, il y voyait dans ce lieu comme en plein jour. La zone faisait peut-être un hectare, des arbustes étaient plantés un peu partout et il y avait un lac dans lequel coulait une petite chute d'eau sortant du plafond. C'était un endroit bucolique et qui, effectivement, sortait de l'ordinaire.

Cependant, ce qui attira le plus l'attention du chercheur, ce ne fut ni la lumière, ni la chute d'eau, ou encore les framboisiers dont les fruits étaient anormalement mûrs pour la saison. Non, ce fut bien autre chose.

\- C'est ? demanda Harry, sans prendre la peine de finir sa question.

Il se tourna vers Charlie, un sourire hilare sur les lèvres. Le roux lui répondit mi-amusé, mi-desespéré.

\- Oui… Ca a commencé il y a sept ans. On en a offert un à Roméo pour rire, il s'est dit que ça serait drôle de le poser là. Et de fil en aiguille, chacun s'est mis à en rajouter un, puis un autre, et maintenant… voilà.

Charlie accompagna sa déclaration d'un large mouvement circulaire du bras. Devant eux s'étendaient des dizaines de nains de jardins, de toutes les formes, de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les tailles.

\- Au départ, ils étaient placés au hasard dans ce coin de la Prairie, et un matin on a trouvé ce monticule de pierre qui était formé. Roméo dit que ce sont les nains qui l'ont édifié pour ne pas se faire détruire….

Le regard qu'il jeta à Harry en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait. Sa remarque fit rire Harry. Il restèrent immobile quelques secondes, observant le champ de nain devant eux. Le plus grand d'entre eux devait faire la taille d'Elisa. Harry fit quelques pas pour s'approcher de ce dernier.

\- Qui a eu l'idée de celui-là ?

\- Elisa.

\- Ca m'aurait étonné…

Pendant plusieurs minutes, Harry vagua entre les différentes statuettes, s'exclamant devant certaines, riant devant d'autres. Charlie l'observa un moment, immobile à l'entrée de ce que ses collègues et lui appelaient désormais "Le Sanctuaire". A chaque fois que le brun se tournait vers lui, pour lui adresser un sourire ou un mot, il sentait son coeur battre un peu plus vite, un peu plus fort. Il se demanda depuis combien de temps il trouvait beau Harry. Il se souvenait l'avoir trouvé séduisant dans le bar, deux mois et demi plus tôt, avec sa chemise noire, ses cheveux en bataille et son sourire, mais il n'avait pas pensé qu'il le trouverait beau au point d'imaginer quelque chose avec lui.

Il avait été choqué et apeuré de voir à quel point, en cinq jours, sa présence avait changé les choses, à quel point il s'était habitué à le voir dans son salon le matin, à leurs discussions le soir. Quand, le premier matin après le départ d'Harry, il était allé le chercher sur le canapé pour le réveiller, il s'était dit que c'était parce qu'il n'était pas encore réveillé. Puis dans la journée, il s'était retourné plusieurs fois pour lui expliquer quelque chose, avant de se rendre compte que le brun n'était plus là. Le soir était venu et, alors qu'il était rentré chez lui après le repas habituel sur la place, il s'était senti atrocement seul dans sa petite maison.

Les jours avaient passé, et Charlie avait dû se rendre à l'évidence : le brun occupait ses pensées à longueur de journée. Quand il avait reçu la première lettre d'Harry, moins d'une semaine après son départ, un sourire idiot avait fendu son visage et il avait senti une douce chaleur se répandre dans son ventre. Alors qu'ils continuaient à s'échanger des lettres régulièrement, Charlie avait accepté l'idée qui trottait dans sa tête : en quelques semaines, alors même qu'il ne le voyait pas, il était tombé amoureux du jeune sorcier.

\- Charlie ?

Le roux fut sorti de ses pensées par le ton surpris d'Harry. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de se rendre compte de là où il se tentait. Il avait quitté la place qu'il occupait près de l'entrée pour se rapprocher de l'objet de ses pensées, il était maintenant debout, dangereusement proche du brun.

\- Charlie ? Tout va bien ? répéta Harry, hésitant.

\- J'ai envie de t'embrasser, annonça Charlie, doucement.

En face de lui, Harry écarquilla légèrement les yeux, et de légères taches roses colorèrent ses joues. Ce fut seulement à ce moment que le dragonnier se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il sentit son visage s'échauffer vivement tandis que la honte le submergeait. Il recula d'un pas, leva les mains devant lui précipitamment et les secoua.

\- Je suis désolé ! Oublie ce que je viens de dire, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, je-

\- Moi aussi.

\- comprendrais que tu veuilles que je m'en aille. Oui.. je devrais peut-être m'en all- quoi ?

\- Moi aussi j'ai envie que tu m'embrasses, répondit Harry, un léger sourire d'embarras sur les lèvres.

Le coeur de Charlie battait à cent à l'heure. Avait-il réellement bien entendu ? Harry avait-il dit ce qu'il avait dit ? Leurs regards restèrent accrochés pendant ce qui lui sembla une éternité, puis il baissa légèrement les yeux. Pouvait-il vraiment ? Avant qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, il s'était approché encore plus d'Harry. Il posa une main tremblante sur la hanche du chercheur, une autre encadra sa joue droite et lentement, affreusement lentement, il rapprocha son visage.

Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent une première fois, hésitantes, avant de se chercher une nouvelle fois. Charlie s'empara finalement de celles du bruns, et ils échangèrent un baiser tendre. Le roux sentit ses entrailles se serrer. Il ressera sa prise sur Harry, le rapprocha encore plus contre lui et approfondit le baiser. Il en avait rêvé, et c'était encore mieux que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer.

Quand ils se séparèrent, leurs joues étaient rouges. Charlie ouvrit lentement ses paupières, et plongea ses yeux dans les orbes vert émeraude. Il se mordit la joue, peu sûr de ce qu'il devait dire. Il s'apprêtait à sortir il ne savait trop quelle absurdité quand il vit Harry jeter un regard derrière lui et éclater de rire.

\- Pardon Charlie… pardon ! réussit à glisser le brun entre deux rires, après un temps qui sembla interminable pour le roux. Mais c'est ce nain… là, juste derrière toi.

Un poids que le roux n'avait pas eu conscience de ressentir s'envola de ses épaules. Pendant un instant, il s'était imaginé qu'Harry se moquait de lui ou de sa façon d'embrasser. Il se retourna et un rire lui échappa à son tour. Là, à deux mètres à peine de lui, un nain, haut d'une cinquantaine de centimètres, semblait les observer. Il tenait une brouette rose à fleurs à moitié renversée et un sourire vainqueur avait été peint sur son visage.

\- Tu as raison, c'est très dérangeant !

\- Oui.. Oui ça l'est, souffla Harry.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent tandis que Charlie se retournait pour regarder le brun. Les orbes bleus se perdirent sur les lèvres encores rougies d'Harry. Il approcha son visage pour ravir une nouvelle fois ces dernières. Ils étaient à quelques millimètres seulement l'un de l'autre quand Harry posa une main sur son torse et le repoussa.

Le coeur du roux rata un battement. Avait-il mal compris les intentions du brun ? Regrettait-il ce premier baiser ? Allait-il lui déclarer que, finalement, il ne ressentait rien pour lui ? Si c'était le cas, Charlie n'allait pas s'en remettre. Pour lui, ce premier baiser avait été parfait.

\- Charlie… je ne sais pas ce que tu es en train d'imaginer mais arrête ça tout de suite.

Harry sourit tendrement et attrapa l'une des mains du roux. Il observa ainsi leurs doigts liés et continua :

\- Je t'ai demandé de m'embrasser Charlie. Pourquoi le regretterais-je ?

\- Tu m'as repoussé, répondit simplement le dragonnier, hypnotisé par la main d'Harry qui jouait avec la sienne.

Un léger rire succéda à sa remarque. Il redressa la tête et put voir les lèvres courbés du brun. Harry jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule et effectua un léger mouvement de tête vers l'avant.

\- C'est ce nain. Il me perturbe, j'ai l'impression qu'il s'est déplacé pour mieux nous observer.

Charlie regarda en direction du nain. Effectivement, il n'avait pas la même posture que quelques minutes auparavant. Sa brouette était redressée, et il semblait s'être décalé quelque peu sur la droite. En fait, maintenant qu'il y regardait avec attention, la plupart des figurines avaient bougés : il n'y avait presqu'aucune statue derrière lui ou Harry.

\- Espèces de nains voyeurs, cracha-t-il. Retournez à vos places !

Il allait continuer à invectiver les figures de porcelaines mais le rire d'Harry résonna, haut et clair, dans le Sanctuaire perturbant toutes ses pensées. Il aimait entendre son rire, il aimait le voir rire, il aimait les étoiles dans ses pupilles et les rides qui se formaient au coin de ses yeux dans ces moments. Son coeur s'emballa, il lui semblait qu'il le faisait pour chaque geste, chaque parole du brun.

« _Charlie, tu es un cas désespéré_ » songea-t-il. « _Un cas désespéremment amoureux._ »

Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne réagit pas quand Harry se rapprocha de lui. Ce ne fut que lorsque le brun déposa un rapide et léger baiser sur ses lèvres qu'il réagit. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il se sentit rougir. Il était persuadé qu'en cet instant, ses oreilles le trahissaient honteusement.

\- Je vous apprécie beaucoup Monsieur Charlie Weasley, murmura Harry.

§ § §

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre !**

 **A la semaine prochaine,**

 **Pauu-Aya**


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre** : Dragonii refugiu

 **Disclaimer** : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient bien évidemment à JKR. Je ne fais que réutiliser sa merveilleuse propriété. Seule l'histoire est de moi.

 **Pairing** : CW/HP

 **Rating** : T

 **Statut** : Terminée - 13 chapitres

 **Bêta** : EpsilonSnape

Bonne lecture !

 **§ § §**

CHAPITRE 9

Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux ce matin, une angoisse sourde le traversa. Il retint sa respiration quelques instants, sans en avoir réellement conscience et fixa le plafond. Ce fut seulement quand il sentit ses poumons quémander activement de l'air qu'il prit une profonde inspiration, luttant pour réprimer la terreur qui lui serrait les entrailles. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent alors qu'il s'efforçait d'adopter une respiration calme et régulière.

\- Harry, tu es réveillé ? résonna la voix de Elisa derrière la porte de sa chambre.

\- Oui, j'arrive, répondit Harry en prenant une voix détachée.

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'angoissait à ce point. Il se réveillait ainsi parfois, et ce depuis des années, le souffle court, le coeur battant, le ventre noué, sans en connaître l'origine. La plupart du temps, il lui suffisait d'attendre une dizaine de minutes avant que son corps se calme. Il pouvait alors se lever et entamer sa matinée comme d'habitude. Ce matin ne fit pas exception.

Harry sortit de sa chambre, un sourire sur les lèvres, et déposa un doux baiser sur la joue de Elisa. La jeune femme avait déjà servi le petit-déjeuner et il s'assit en face d'elle.

\- Bien dormi petite soeur ?

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux.

\- Tu n'est pas sérieux ? s'exclama-t-elle.

Harry lui jeta un regard d'incompréhension en se servant un bol de café.

\- Gweina a beuglé toute la nuit ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne l'as pas entendue ?

Une grimace apparut sur le visage du brun. Il haussa les épaules et but une gorgée du breuvage.

\- J'imagine que j'étais fatigué.

\- Fatigué ? s'écria Elisa. Fatigué ? Mais… j'en reviens pas. Tout le village a dû se faire réveiller une dizaine de fois, mais monsieur a dormi comme une loutre parce qu'il était "fatigué".

Un silence suivit sa déclaration outrée. Elisa empoigna le couteau devant elle violemment et se tartina un toast de confiture dans lequel elle croqua, tout aussi violemment.

\- On dit "dormir comme un loire", répondit simplement le brun.

La jeune fille interrompit tout mouvement, et durant une fraction de seconde, elle eut envie d'étrangler celui qu'elle avait adopté comme frère. Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de l'homme, et des rides apparurent au coin de ses yeux. Elisa écarquilla les yeux pour la deuxième fois en quelques minutes.

\- Tu es en train de te moquer de moi c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Bien sûr ! confirma Harry en explosant de rire. Gweina hurlait si fort qu'elle aurait réveillé l'Angleterre. En revanche, j'étais vraiment trop fatigué pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait.

Elisa hésita un instant entre bouder et rire, elle dut finalement songé que bouder si tôt le matin n'était pas la meilleur idée car elle joignit son rire à celui d'Harry.

\- Je vois qu'on s'amuse alors que d'autres se sont levés aux aurores, déclara une voix grave derrière le brun.

Harry se retourna vers la porte d'entrée et vit Charlie qui était adossé dans l'encadrement. Ses yeux pétillaient de malice bien que des cernes légères s'étaient dessinées sur son visage. Sa tenue était recouverte de boue, ainsi que ses mains. Le brun rayonna en voyant l'homme avec qui il sortait depuis une semaine, regrettant de ne pouvoir l'accueillir comme il le souhaitait.

Ils avaient décidé de garder leur relation secrète pour le moment. L'un comme l'autre voulaient aller à leur rythme et ne souhaitaient pas perturber Elisa. De plus, le roux appréhendait le jour où ses collègues l'apprendraient : les sifflements et les railleries seraient sûrement de la partie.

\- Rooh ! Allez, embrassez-vous, déclara soudainement Elisa, les surprenant tous les deux.

Harry et Charlie se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers la jeune femme, qui éclata une nouvelle fois de rire.

\- Vous verriez vos têtes, on dirait que je viens de vous annoncer que je veux devenir nonne.

\- Mais… comment…, bafouilla Harry.

\- Tout le village est au courant, expliqua Elisa, comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus banale. Martin vous a vu en rentrant la semaine dernière, et de toute façon, vous vous tourniez autour depuis qu'Harry était revenu, il était temps. Alors, vous vous embrassez ou pas ?

Devant l'absence de réaction des deux hommes, Elisa souffla de désespoir et se leva. Elle attrapa sa vaisselle, la déposa dans l'évier et se dirigea ensuite vers sa chambre.

\- Moi je vais me changer, peut-être que d'ici-là, vous aurez bougé.

Elle disparut alors par la porte en bois sombre, laissant les deux hommes seuls dans la pièce. Harry cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, puis se racla la gorge. Il se retourna en se frottant la nuque, les joues légèrement rosies. Le roux n'était pas mieux : ses oreilles étaient rouge cramoisi, et il était en train de jouer avec ses gants en cuir, les torturant de la plus horribles des façons.

Le brun rit finalement, laissant échapper la tension. Il se leva et embrassa doucement Charlie, déposant un peu de confiture à la commissure de ses lèvres. Il essuya du pouce la trace, et attrapa de son autre main celle du roux.

\- Salut toi, dit-il doucement.

\- Salut, répondit Charlie.

Le dragonnier posa son front sur celui du brun et ferma les yeux.

\- Je suis crevé, souffla-t-il. Je suis restée auprès de Gweina toute la nuit, sans réussir à comprendre ce qui n'allait pas.

\- Ce n'est pas à cause de ses oeufs ?

\- Non, tout va bien de ce côté.

Charlie ouvrit les yeux et se recula légèrement, un sourire tendre sur les lèvres.

\- Mais bon, elle s'est calmée ce matin. Il y a juste a espérer que ce n'était rien de particulier.

Harry acquiesça en silence, ses yeux émeraudes dans les perles bleues de Charlie. Lentement, le roux s'approcha de lui et s'appropria les lèvres de l'anglais. Cependant, avant que leur baiser ne puisse aller plus loin, Elisa sortit de sa chambre.

\- Beuuuurk, s'exclama-t-elle, avec un faux air de dégoût.

Le brun se tourna vers elle et lui tira la langue.

\- Il faudrait savoir, tu veux qu'on s'embrasse ou non ?

Il n'attendit cependant pas la réponse de sa soeur et redonna son attention au dragonnier.

\- Je vais me changer, déclara-t-il. Puisque tout le monde est au courant, tu vas me supporter toute la journée, je ne te lâche pas d'une semelle.

Charlie acquiesça, laissant échapper un rire joyeux. Il dirigea ensuite son regard sur Elisa, qui mettait ses chaussures.

\- Et toi, que dirais-tu de nous suivre aussi ? demanda le dragonnier, à la plus grande surprise de la jeune femme.

\- Tu veux dire, entrer dans la Prairie avec vous ? M'approcher des dragons tout ça tout ça ? s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Oui. Enfin pour la partie "T'approcher des dragons" ça dépendra du programme, mais oui, c'est ce que je te propose.

\- Génial !

Elisa sauta au cou du roux, posant un gros baiser sonore sur sa joue.

\- Tu es le meilleur.

\- Va voir Roméo, répondit simplement Charlie. Il a des protections pour toi.

Il se décala pour laisser sortir la jeune fille, et la regarda s'éloigner en sautillant. La journée allait être particulière, mais il l'espérait, magique.

§ § §

La nuit était presque tombée quand Charlie et Harry s'apprêtaient à rejoindre le muret qui entourait la Prairie dans le but de rentrer au village. Le roux allait appeler Elisa, qui était aux côtés de Mia, une dragonnière, quand un jet de foudre éclaira la plaine comme s'ils étaient en plein jour. Tout autour d'eux, la vie sembla s'arrêter. Dragonniers et dragons avaient leur tête levée vers le ciel, retenant leur souffle. Tableau curieux qu'offraient ces immenses bêtes, immobiles, qui fixaient les étoiles.

 _\- Vraci_! hurla alors un dragonnier. _Futurnă_!

Son cri perça le silence au moment précis où une lumière bleue et vive fendit un pin de l'autre côté de la Prairie. Harry ne savait pas ce que signifiaient les mots de l'homme mais ils semblèrent annoncer le début du chaos. Les dragonniers coururent d'un même mouvement vers le village et, pour la première fois, Harry en vit certains transplaner alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres des dragons. Bien leur en prit. A peine le dernier d'entre eux avait-il disparu pour réapparaître proche du muret de pierre que les créatures se déchainèrent, comme possédées. Harry les vit se lever sur leurs pattes arrières, battant furieusement des ailes et poussant des rugissements qui le firent frissonner.

Lui-même était resté immobile, et ce ne fut qu'en sentant une main agripper son avant-bras qu'il sortit de sa stupeur.

\- Harry ! Faut pas rester ici !

Charlie, à qui appartenait la voix, le tira vers l'arrière. Harry perdit son équilibre, trébuchant sur quelques mètres, puis se mit à courir à son tour. Il entendait les nombreux cris de dragons et crut, à un moment, sentir la chaleur des flammes d'une des créatures lui lécher les jambes. Ils franchirent le muret et parcoururent la distance qui les séparait du village le plus rapidement possible, rejoignant le chemin qui traversait la forêt. Harry fixait les cheveux roux devant lui pour garder un point de repère.

Charlie tourna la tête dans sa direction alors qu'ils passaient entre les arbres. Harry vit ses lèvres bouger mais aucun son ne parvint jusqu'à ses oreilles. Il ne répondit pas à la question qu'il n'avait, de toute façon, pas entendue, et se contenta de se raccrocher au sourire confiant que lui offrait l'homme qu'il aimait.

Ils finirent par ralentir alors qu'ils arrivaient près des maisons. Harry sortit de sa transe quand la main de Charlie le lâcha et le regarda se diriger rapidement vers les autres dragonniers. Ces derniers étaient en pleine discussions, ils criaient pour se faire entendre par dessus le bruit du tonnerre mais le brun était incapable de comprendre ce qu'ils se disaient. Certains faisaient de grands mouvements de bras en direction de la plaine.

L'attention d'Harry se détacha d'eux et il chercha la tête familière de celle qu'il appelait désormais petite soeur. Son coeur s'emballa tandis qu'il ne voyait la jeune fille nulle part.

\- Où est Elisa ?

Voyant que personne ne l'avait entendu, il franchit les quelques pas qui le séparaient des dragonniers. Sa main se posa sur le bras du roux.

\- Charlie ! Où est Elisa ?

Les discussions se tarirent immédiatement et chacun regarda autour de lui, espérant apercevoir la jeune fille. Les quelques villageois qui étaient venus les rejoindre se rapprochèrent d'eux. Dans chaque regard brillait une vive inquiétude.

\- Mia, elle n'est pas avec toi ? demanda Charlie en se tournant vers sa collègue.

La femme blémit.

\- Je pensais que…

\- Tu pensais quoi Mia ? hurla le roux entre deux éclairs. Elle était sous ta responsabilité.

Un lourd silence suivit sa déclaration, tandis que la femme affichait un visage coupable.

\- Personne ne l'a vue ? intervint Harry, réfrénant difficilement la panique qui grondait en lui.

\- Peut-être qu'elle s'est perdue dans la forêt, suggéra une voix sur sa gauche.

\- Impossible, répondit Charlie immédiatement Même les yeux bandés, Elisa serait capable de retrouver son chemin.

\- Alors peut-être qu'elle est tombée, quelque part entre les arbres.

Les dragonniers restèrent silencieux et pendant quelques secondes, seul le bruit fracassant des éclairs mêlés aux rugissements des dragons se fit entendre. Roméo finit par s'avancer dans le cercles qu'ils formaient et s'adressa à eux d'une voix forte et ferme.

\- Bien. On part par binôme. Avancez prudemment, il ne s'agirait pas de perdre quelqu'un d'autre.

Un nouvel éclair zébra le ciel et le groupe leva les yeux.

\- Faites attention aux sorts que vous jetez, continua l'homme. Contentez-vous d'un lumos, autant que possible.

Tout le monde hocha la tête et des paires se formèrent. Dès qu'un binôme était prêt, Harry les voyait s'éloigner vers les arbres. Il se tourna vers Charlie et tous deux décidèrent de faire équipe. Ils s'engagèrent sur le chemin menant vers la Prairie, puis décidèrent d'aller chercher dans la forêt aux alentours. Pendant de nombreuses minutes, un silence pesant régna entre eux deux. Harry le brisa finalement pour faire apparaître une légère lumière au bout de sa baguette. Dans le flots de pensées inquiètes qui remuaient dans son cerveaux, les paroles de Roméo lui revinrent alors en mémoire.

\- Pourquoi ne doit-on utiliser qu'un _Lumos_ ?

\- C'est un orage magique, expliqua Charlie. C'est un désavantage de la localisation de cette réserve. Quand Roméo l'a créée, il y a trente-sept ans, plusieurs distorsions magiques sont apparues. Personne ne sait si elles avaient toujours été là, à l'état de latence, ou si les différents sorts jetés pour protéger la zone en sont l'origine.

Il s'arrêta de parler, jeta un regard vers le ciel puis surprit Harry en criant le nom d'Elisa. Harry fit de même, et pendant plusieurs minutes, ils se contentèrent d'appeler la jeune fille. Finalement, en l'absence de réponse d'Elisa, Charlie reprit son explication. Harry l'écouta d'une oreille, à l'affût du moindre indice de la présence de leur amie.

\- Depuis, des orages comme celui-ci éclatent une fois tous les quatre ou cinq mois, parfois moins. La réaction des dragons est assez bizarre… En fait, on n'arrive pas à savoir s'ils en ont peur ou s'ils aiment ça. En tout cas, tu as vu dans quel état ça les met, vaut mieux s'en éloigner rapidement.

\- Et le rapport avec l'avertissement de Roméo ?

Charlie haussa les épaules.

\- On ne sait pas trop. Mais il y a eu plusieurs incidents de magie incontrôlée pendant ces orages. Depuis qu'un de ses amis a brûlé sa maison avec un simple Incendio, Roméo appelle à la prudence.

Harry hocha la tête mais ne relança pas la conversation. Ils se concentrèrent sur leur recherche, appelant, en vain, la jeune fille. Ils finirent par arriver de l'autre côté de la forêt, en hauteur de la plaine à dragons. Ils s'immobilisèrent, observant les créatures folles devant eux.

\- Là ! hurla soudainement Harry.

Son cri s'accompagna d'un mouvement de main. Il pointa du doigt une silhouette allongée à un peu plus d'un kilomètre d'eux. La joie de la retrouver fit rapidement place à une frayeur sans nom quand il comprit où elle était, du mauvais côté du muret protecteur. Il entama un premier pas, bien décidé à aller la chercher avant qu'un dragon ne l'écrase, mais une main sur son bras l'arrêta.

\- Non Harry. Regarde.

Une dragonne, à laquelle Harry n'avait pas fait attention, se posa à quelques mètres seulement de son amie. Ses ailes frappèrent violemment l'air, frolant le crâne d'Elisa.

\- Si on approche, on est foutu.

\- On peut transplaner, la récupérer et revenir immédiatement.

Charlie secoua négativement la tête.

\- Non. On ne transplane jamais près d'un dragon, et encore plus par un temps comme celui-là. Ceux d'entre nous qui l'ont fait tout à l'heure ont pris un risque énorme. On ne peut pas y aller Harry.

Le brun se tourna brusquement vers le dragonnier, un éclat de colère dans les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Charlie ? Comment peux-

Il s'interrompit en voyant le regard, fou de douleur du roux. Sa colère retomba immédiatement alors qu'il l'observait. Charlie avait serré les poings à s'enfoncer les ongles dans la peau, il ne lâchait pas du regard le corps inconscient d'Elisa. Harry regarda à son tour vers la plaine. La détermination s'inscrivit alors sur son visage, et il fit volte-face, retournant sur leurs pas.

Il entendit le roux l'appeler mais il ne lui répondit pas. Sur le chemin, il croisa plusieurs dragonniers qui tentèrent de l'interpeler, sans réussir à l'arrêter. Il courait presque quand il arriva au village. Il se dirigea rapidement dans la maison de Charlie, entra dans la chambre du roux et attrapa le balai qu'il avait aperçu des jours plus tôt.

Au moment de sortir de la maisonnette, il percuta un torse musclé qui bloquait l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Laisse-moi passer Charlie.

\- Il est hors de question que je te laisse faire ça Harry.

Le brun leva légèrement la tête et plongea ses yeux dans ceux du roux.

\- Il est surtout _hors de question_ que je l'abandonne la-bas.

\- Tu-

\- Charlie ! Tu ne comprends pas. Jamais je ne laisserai plus quelqu'un derrière moi ! Jamais !

Ce que Charlie lut dans les yeux d'Harry le surprit. Derrière la détermination affichée de l'homme, il vit une émotion bien plus profonde, une émotion qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien : la douleur de perdre à nouveau un être qui vous est cher. Est-ce pour ça qu'il s'écarta ou parce qu'il savait que le brun n'abandonnerait pas ? Il ne pouvait le dire, mais quand Harry passa devant lui en courant, son balai à la main, il se dit que son compagnon n'était pas complètement remis de la guerre.

Alors qu'il regardait le brun s'éloigner à toute vitesse, un détail se fraya un chemin jusqu'à son cerveau. Il jura et partit à sa suite. Il n'arriva cependant pas à le rattraper, Harry avait déjà atteint la lisière de la forêt et s'enfonçait sur le chemin de sable. Le brun bouscula un dragonnier, trébucha sur quelques mètres et retrouva finalement son équilibre en prenant appui sur un arbre. Derrière lui, Charlie s'arrêta une seconde.

\- Martin !

Le jeune homme qu'Harry avait percuté le rejoignit rapidement.

\- On a retrouvé Elisa. Dans la plaine. Préviens les autres, qu'ils nous rejoignent rapidement, Harry va surement avoir besoin d'aide.

Sans attendre de réponse de sa part, il se remit à courir à la suite d'Harry. Ce dernier avait disparu entre les arbres mais Charlie savait qu'il s'était contenté d'aller droit devant lui, cherchant à rejoindre la plaine le plus rapidement possible. Le roux fit donc la même chose. Il parcourut la distance qui le séparait du muret, suivit par plusieurs dragonniers. Tous ne connaissaient pas la réelle raison de son empressement mais ils se doutaient que c'était en lien avec Elisa. Ils ressortirent de l'autre côté de la forêt juste à temps pour apercevoir Harry sauter sur son balai avec une agilité qui les impressiona.

Le brun n'avait pas arrêté sa course, il n'avait même pas fais semblant de ralentir. D'un premier bond il avait pris appui sur le muret de pierre puis, dans un second saut puissant, il s'était projeté dans les airs. A un mètre cinquante du sol, il avait glissé le Nimbus entre ses jambes et, à peine installé, s'était couché sur le manche pour gagner en vitesse. Il filait maintenant en direction de la jeune fille et de la dragonne.

\- Ton ami est fou Charlie ! s'exclama l'un de ses collègues.

\- Peut-être, répondit une voix grave avant que le roux n'ait pu le faire. Mais grâce à lui, on a une chance de retrouver Elisa en un seul morceau.

Les dragonniers présents jetèrent un regard rapide vers Roméo qui venait de prononcer ces paroles avant de le poser de nouveau sur Harry. Le doyen de la réserve fixait l'anglais depuis son décollage, autant impressionné par l'agilité dont avait fait preuve le garçon qu'inquiet du danger dans lequel il s'était jeté.

Silencieux, tous observaient désormais le brun, décelant difficilement sa silhouette dans la pénombre de la nuit. Un nouvel éclair zébra le ciel, éclairant la scène qui se jouait devant eux. Ils virent Harry voltiger autour de Elisa, évitant de justesse les ailes du dragon. La tension monta d'un cran quand ils le virent plonger vers le sol, et à peine quelques secondes plus tard, ils retinrent leur souffle alors qu'Harry se penchait sur son balai, lâchant le manche de sa main droite pour attraper le poignet d'Elisa.

Pendant un instant, ils crurent que la manoeuvre avait échoué. A ras l'herbe, le balai vira brusquement, arrêté par le poids trop important que représentait la jeune fille. Harry, surpris, glissa de quelques centimètres sur son manche et tangua. Puis, alors qu'un autre crac sonore retentissait dans le ciel, ils virent la bras d'Elisa prendre un angle bizarre, son corps décoller du sol. Harry s'envola difficilement avant de prendre de la vitesse.

\- Il ne va pas tenir longtemps, s'écria Charlie.

En effet, à peine avait-il finit sa phrase, qu'ils virent le balai piquer vers eux. Harry arrivait à toute vitesse, à deux mètres de hauteur à peine, les pieds d'Elisa effleurant parfois le sol. Dans un dernier effort, le brun redressa le balai. Il survola les dragonniers et lâcha la jeune fille. Cette dernière fut réceptionnée avant de toucher la terre ferme, Harry n'eut pas la même chance. Il perdit le contrôle de son balai et l'avant du manche frappa le tronc d'un arbre de pleine fouet. Le balai se brisa, envoyant des éclats de bois aux alentours, et Harry valsa sur le côté, projeté violemment. Ce qu'il restait du balai zigzagua quelques secondes avant de finalement se coincer entre deux branches.

Tandis que certains dragonniers éloignait Elisa de la plaine, rentrant au village, les autres coururent vers l'anglais. Ils le trouvèrent inconscient au pied d'un arbre, recouvert de terre et de feuilles, une branche planté dans l'épaule droite. Après avoir vérifié que le brun respirait toujours, Charlie indiqua le mollet droit du brun. Les autres grimacèrent puis, doucement, portèrent l'homme évitant avec précaution de toucher la jambe. De longues et laborieuses minutes plus tard, seulement éclairés par la foudre, l'équipe sortir de la forêt et retrouva le chemin menant au village.

Ils furent accueilli par leurs collègues quand ils arrivèrent sur la place.

\- John, va chercher un médicomage. Immédiatement, déclara Roméo en fixant celle qu'il considérait comme sa fille se faire transporter vers sa chambre, inconsciente.

Les regards de tous les dragonniers étaient remplis d'inquiétude. La nuit allait être longue.

 **§ § §**

 **A la semaine prochaine !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Titre** : Dragonii refugiu

 **Disclaimer** : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient bien évidemment à JKR. Je ne fais que réutiliser sa merveilleuse propriété. Seule l'histoire est de moi.

 **Pairing** : CW/HP

 **Rating** : T

 **Statut** : Terminée - 13 chapitres

 **Bêta** : EpsilonSnape

 **Nda** : Bonjour à tous ! Je suis toujours aussi fatiguée avec mon nouveau travail alors ce chapitre est, encore une fois, relu difficilement ! Il y a un minimum de fautes, mais il en reste surement ! Toutes mes excuses !

Sachez aussi que quand je serai en vacances, ou ce week-end si j'ai le temps, je prendrai le temps de répondre à toutes les reviews que vous me laissez ! Merci beaucoup ! Elles font toujours très plaisir à lire !

Bonne lecture !

 **§ § §**

CHAPITRE 10

 _Il est à Poudlard, ou plutôt entouré des ruines de Poudlard. Il regarde la silhouette qui lui fait face et pose la première question._

 _\- Combien ?_

 _\- 57..._

 _Il retient sa respiration et les larmes qui montent à ses yeux._

 _\- Qui ?_

 _Il n'obtient qu'une réponse muette._

 _\- QUI ? hurle-t-il._

 _\- Fred, Tonks, Remus, Colin, Alicia, Barthelemy, Danton…_

 _La liste est interminable. Tant de visages qu'il n'a jamais vus, tant de noms qu'il n'a jamais entendus._

 _\- Johns, Elma, Ariia..._

 _Il y a du sang sur ses mains. Il sent son goût dans sa gorge._

 _\- Elisa._

 _NON !_

 _\- Elisa._

 _NON !_

 _Pas elle. Pas Elisa._

 _\- Elisa._

 _Une jeune femme se tient debout devant lui. Elle a les paupières fermées de ceux qui s'endorment pour la dernière fois._

\- NON !

Harry ouvrit les yeux brutalement, le coeur battant, la gorge douloureuse. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ses joues.

\- Harry ! prononça une voix sur sa gauche.

Il se tourna vers celle-ci, sans avoir eut conscience de s'être relevé. C'était Charlie qui était à ses côtés, le visage marqué par la fatigue, des cernes sous les yeux. Ses cheveux étaient défaits et il portait des vêtements tachés de boue séchée.

\- Charlie, murmura Harry, la voix rauque.

\- Je suis là Harry, souffla le roux en s'approchant doucement.

Charlie posa une main sur le bras gauche du brun. A ce moment précis, Harry prit conscience de l'endroit exact où il se trouvait. Les souvenirs brumeux dans sa tête s'éclaircirent et il se revit foncer à toute vitesse dans la forêt.

\- Elisa ! s'écria-t-il. Où est-elle ? Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Elle va bien, expliqua Charlie. Elle va bien Harry. Elle est dans sa chambre. Elle a reçu un mauvais coup sur la tête, mais elle va bien. Le médicomage dit qu'elle devrait se réveiller dans l'après-midi.

Un silence suivit sa déclaration. Harry le regardait, perdu. Les larmes coulaient toujours sur ses joues. Il tourna finalement la tête et fixa la porte de sa chambre. Sa main droite tâtonna tout autour de lui, cherchant il ne savait trop quoi. Il trouva le coin de sa couette et chercha à l'enlever, mettant un pied hors du lit.  
Charlie l'arrêta avant qu'il ne puisse en faire plus.

\- Tu dois rester allongé… enfin assis, déclara le dragonnier. Tu as eu une commotion et -

\- Laisse-moi y aller Charlie, l'interrompit Harry.

\- Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ? Tu dois rester-

\- LAISSE-MOI SORTIR ! hurla le brun. LAISSE-MOI SORTIR !

Le dragonnier réussit de justesse à bloquer l'anglais dans sa tentative. Il l'emprisonna de ses bras, l'obligeant à se rallonger. Harry se débattait en hurlant, il n'avait cependant pas suffisamment de force pour gagner contre Charlie. Quelques secondes plus tard, une dragonnière entra dans la chambre en trombe.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-elle en analysant la scène.

\- Aide-moi à le maintenir, répondit difficilement Charlie.

La femme s'approcha et bloqua les jambes du brun. Ce dernier se débattit encore un peu, criant puis gémissant de le laisser. Finalement, il se calma et pleura dans les bras de Charlie. Le roux ressera son étreinte sur le corps du brun et lui murmura des mots apaisants tandis que sa collègue se reculait légèrement.

\- Laisse-moi la voir, murmura-t-il après de longues minutes. Je t'en prie Charlie, laisse-moi la voir.

Le dragonnier se releva et força le brun à le regarder.

\- Dans quelques minutes, dit-il fermement. Tu viens de te réveiller et le médicomage doit t'examiner d'abord.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais le roux ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- Tu n'as pas le choix. C'est ma seule condition : laisse le médicomage t'examiner et ensuite je t'emmène la voir.

Une grimace déforma le visage du brun, et Charlie se douta qu'il se battait contre ses démons intérieurs. Harry finit par accepter d'un geste silencieux, hochant la tête.

\- Lena, peux-tu aller le chercher s'il te plait ?

La femme acquiesça et sortit de la chambre, laissant les deux hommes seuls dans un silence lourd. Charlie regardait Harry comme si ce dernier allait de nouveau se mettre à hurler. Le brun s'en rendit compte et prit une grande inspiration, ce faisant il se rendit compte qu'un mal de crâne lancinant lui traversait la tête.

Harry ferma les yeux et se recoucha sur le dos.

\- Désolé, murmura-t-il sans ouvrir les paupières.

Comme Charlie ne répondit pas, il crut qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Il s'apprêtait à rajouter quelque chose, mais le roux choisit ce moment pour parler.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Harry tourna la tête sur sa gauche et ouvrit les yeux. Il les plongea dans les orbes bleus du roux. Ce qu'il y vit le surprit : il n'y avait ni reproche, ni jugement mais une inquiétude vive et sincère. Le brun sentit ses entrailles se serrer.

\- Je crois… prononça difficilement Harry, je crois que pendant un instant j'ai cru qu'elle était morte.

\- Mais-

\- Je sais, l'interrompit le brun. Je sais. Tu m'as dit qu'elle allait bien, mais mon cerveau ne l'a pas intégré.

Le roux ne répondit rien, attendant que le brun continue.

\- Je fais ce rêve régulièrement. Je viens seulement de m'en souvenir. Avant… avant je ne faisais que me réveiller le matin, sans savoir.

Charlie vit les pupilles de son compagnon se rétrécirent et comprit qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Il y a… il y a cette personne devant moi qui me dit qu'ils sont tous morts.

\- Qui ? Qui sont morts ?

\- Remus, avoua Harry alors que de nouvelles larmes coulaient sur ses joues et que sa voix se brisait. Tonks. Colin. Fred.

Le dragonnier accusa le coup, serrant son poing pour ne pas céder à l'émotion.

\- Et cette fois… il y avait Elisa.

Harry prit une inspiration profonde. Il sortit un bras de sous son lit et vint attraper la main fermée du roux, se forçant à rester calme. Il lui avait dit que sa jeune soeur allait bien, il fallait juste attendre.

Ce fut ce moment que choisirent le médicomage et la dragonnière pour entrer dans la chambre. Le premier s'approcha de l'anglais tandis que la deuxième refermait la porte. L'homme prononça des mots à son attention qu'Harry ne comprit pas. Il se tourna vers Charlie, le regard interrogateur.

\- Il te demande comment tu te sens, traduisit Charlie avec un sourire.

\- Hum… ça va, répondit Harry après une hésitation. Un peu mal au crâne mais ça va.

Le roux répéta les paroles de son compagnon en roumain et l'homme ajouta quelque chose.

\- Et ta jambe ?

\- Ma jambe ? s'étonna Harry.

\- Tu t'es fait brûler, expliqua le dragonnier. A la jambe droite. Nous t'avons appliqué un cataplasme adapté, mais normalement il faut le faire juste après la brûlure, du coup Mr Madri t'a administré une potion, mais il n'était pas sûr du résultat.

\- Quand est-ce que c'est arrivé ? demanda Harry.

Charlie eut l'air gêné et il se gratta l'arrière du crâne.

\- C'est ça que je ne comprends pas bien… J'ai l'impression que ça t'est arrivé au tout début de l'orage, juste avant qu'on ne sorte de la Prairie.

\- Et ?

\- Et normalement, tu n'aurais pas dû être capable de marcher après ça. On dirait cependant que tu n'as rien senti. Je m'en suis rendu compte quand tu as récupéré ton balai.

Harry fronça les sourcils et leva la couette pour regarder sa jambe. Elle était intégralement recouverte d'une bande blanche. Le Médicomage prononça à nouveau quelques mots.

\- Il veut l'enlever pour regarder l'état.

Le brun hocha la tête.

\- Dis-lui qu'elle ne me fait pas mal.

Charlie traduisit la réponse d'Harry puis l'homme, dans des gestes rendus habiles par l'habitude, fit tournoyer sa baguette. Les bandages se défirent immédiatement et s'enroulèrent entre eux, avant de se ranger sur le côté.

L'anglais ne put empêcher une grimace de déformer son visage en voyant son mollet. Il était intégralement rougi, et de grandes cicatrices blanches et boursoufflées semblaient danser sur sa peau. L'homme approcha ses mains lentement de sa jambe et lui demanda du regard la permission de toucher.

\- Il faut que tu gardes le bandages encore quelques jours, traduisit Charlie après quelques minutes. Chaque bandage doit être trempé dans une potion avant d'être appliqué. Il pense que tu pourras marcher, mais que tu garderas des cicatrices.

Harry acquiesça en silence.

\- Il se demande aussi comment ça se fait que tu ne ressentes rien. Le feu des dragons est un feu magique, il provoque non seulement de grandes brûlures mais la plupart des personnes sentent des douleurs toute leur vie, même des années après.

Le brun reconcentra son attention sur sa jambe. Sous les regards écarquillés des personnes présentes dans la pièce, il frappa un grand coup de poing sur sa cuisse. Une marque apparut presque aussitôt à l'endroit meurtri, et pourtant le visage d'Harry n'affichait aucune douleur.

\- Je ne ressens plus rien dans toute la jambe depuis la guerre, j'imagine que même le feu d'un dragon ne peut rien contre des nerfs dévitalisés par la magie.

Charlie l'observa, clignant des yeux plusieurs fois, puis le roumain l'interpella et il lui reporta les paroles de son compagnon. Le Médicomage hocha la tête d'un air satisfait et prononça ses dernières paroles.

\- Le bandage doit être changé deux fois par jour, pendant une semaine. Et ton mal de tête disparaîtra dans la journée. Il te conseille aussi de rester allongé aujourd'hui, même s'il sait que ce ne sera pas le cas.

Harry laissa échapper un léger rire gêné et remercia l'homme. Ce dernier sortit de la chambre, suivit pas la collègue de Charlie. L'anglais n'attendit pas pour se relever et s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit. Avec un soupir, le roux l'aida à quitter le lit et l'empêcha de tomber quand il fut sur ses deux jambes.

\- Tu ne ressens peut-être pas la douleur, mais visiblement, ta jambe ne peux pas supporter ton poids, constata simplement le dragonnier.

Harry hocha la tête, puis, appuyé contre Charlie, il sortit de la chambre pour rejoindre celle de Elisa, juste de l'autre côté du mur. Quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce, ils virent Roméo assis à son chevet. Ce dernier se releva en les entendant et laissa sa place à Harry. Le brun ne protesta pas et s'assit, observant la jeune fille.

\- Content de voir que tu vas bien, gamin. Tu nous as fait une sacré peur. Tu es resté inconscient toute la nuit et toute la matinée.

\- Merci, répondit Harry. Et désolé.

\- De quoi tu t'excuses, tu as sauvé notre Elisa. Nous te serons à jamais redevable.

La gorge d'Harry se noua.

\- Je n'aurais pas supporter de perdre à nouveau quelqu'un, se contenta-t-il de dire.

Il prit une main d'Elisa et, en caressa doucement le dos. Alors qu'il regardait le visage de celle qu'il considérait comme sa soeur, il se refusa à le superposer à l'image de son rêve. Ils attendirent ainsi toute la journée, Harry assit, Roméo et Charlie debout. Malgré la fatigue et la douleur qui traversaient son cerveau, le brun refusa de retourner dans sa propre chambre.

Le roux s'occupa d'aller leur chercher trois assiettes pour manger le midi, ainsi que le soir. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps quand Elisa fit enfin un mouvement. D'abord ses doigts se ressérèrent sur la prise du brun, puis son visage se crispa. Un gémissement de douleur franchit sa gorge.

\- Soif, murmura-t-elle difficilement.

§ § §

Après s'être assuré qu'Elisa allait bien, Harry avait enfin consenti à retourner se coucher. Il s'était alors endormi comme une masse et avait dormi plus de dix heures. Pendant plusieurs jours, lui et la jeune femme passèrent leur journée ensemble. Elisa souffrait d'une commotion cérébrale, plus sévère que celle du brun. Elle s'était probablement prit une aile de dragon dans l'agitation, mais ne se souvenait de rien de l'heure qui avait précédé l'orage.

Quand, un peu moins d'une semaine plus tard, l'un comme l'autre furent entièrement guéris, ils durent faire face à un nouveau problème. Un matin, ils se dirigèrent lentement vers la Prairie, profitant du soleil, le pas légèrement boitant pour Harry. Le lendemain de son réveil, grâce notamment à la magie, sa jambe avait pu à nouveau le supporter à une différence près : il ne ressentait toujours aucune douleur, mais sa jambe ne répondait pas tout à fait comme avant. Il avait fait revenir le Médicomage qui avait levé les épaules impuissant.

\- C'est surement psychologique, avait-il expliqué. Votre jambe va bien, les muscles et tendons sont intégralement rétablis. Il n'y a rien qui puisse expliquer une telle démarche.

Harry avait acquiescé. Par la suite, il s'était efforcé à adopter, en vain, un pas le plus normal possible.

Elisa et lui arrivaient à quelques mètres seulement du muret quand un rugissement retentit devant eux. A une dizaine de mètres, Gweina battait des ailes furieusement contre un ennemi invisible. La réaction de la jeune femme fut immédiate ; elle se figea, les yeux braqués sur le dragon devant elle.

Harry, qui ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait, avança sur quelques mètres. Quand il vit que la jeune fille ne le suivait pas, il se retourna. Il vit alors l'air d'effroi qu'arborait Elisa. Il fronça les sourcils, et s'approcha lentement.

\- Elisa ?

La jeune fille ne lui offrit aucune réponse, aucun regard. Harry jeta un oeil derrière lui et se positionna entre le dragon et Elisa. Cette dernière cligna alors des yeux, et leva la tête vers Harry, perdue.

\- Elisa ? redemanda Harry.

Des larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues d'Elisa, sans qu'elle ne prononçat pour autant un mot. L'anglais la prit dans ses bras, caressant doucement ses cheveux. Sa soeur pleura de longues minutes, le visage caché dans sa tunique souple.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? chuchota Harry quand elle fut calmée.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Elisa, la voix étouffée par le torse de l'homme.

Après un silence, elle ajouta dans un murmure, presque honteuse :

\- J'ai peur, grand frère.

Harry resserra un peu plus son emprise. Lentement, il fit se retourner la jeune femme, de sorte qu'elle ne voyait plus la Prairie. Il se positionna à sa droite, son bras entourant ses épaules, et ils s'éloignèrent en direction du village. Quand ils furent sur la place, ils croisèrent Roméo. Ce dernier s'approcha.

\- Vous êtes déjà là ? Je pensais qu'après six jours à rester ici, vous passeriez le reste de l'après-midi à la Prairie.

Le mouvement de tête léger que fit Harry l'inquiéta.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Elisa ne se sent pas très bien, je la ramenais à sa chambre.

Roméo acquiesça et les regarda s'éloigner. Harry coucha la jeune fille dans son lit et lui apporta une tasse de thé fumante. Malgré les tentatives du brun, elle ne prononça pas un mot de l'après-midi. Quand le soleil se coucha, de longues heures plus tard, Harry se leva de la chaise où il était resté assis.

\- Je vais préparer à manger, déclara-t-il.

Elisa ne bougea pas, ne répondit pas. Elle fixait la petite fenêtre de la pièce, comme depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés. Harrry sortit alors, en silence. Il referma la porte derrière lui et posa son front sur le pan de bois. Il ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de sa jeune soeur, mais il se sentait désespérément inutile. Un long soupir s'échappa de sa gorge.

\- Que nous vaut cela ? fit une voix derrière lui.

Le brun se retourna pour voir Charlie, adossé au mur, près de la porte d'entrée. Ils se sourirent mutuellement et Harry s'assit sur une chaise de la cuisine.

\- Que fais-tu là ? demanda Harry.

\- J'ai posé la question en premier, répondit le dragonnier en s'asseyant en face du brun. Roméo m'a dit qu'Elisa se sentait mal, je voulais savoir comme elle allait. Il voulait venir, mais il y a eu un problème à la tour ouest.

En disant cela, il avait attrapé l'une des mains qu'Harry avait posé sur la table et avait commencé à en caresser doucement le dos.

\- Elle n'a rien dit depuis qu'on est rentré, dit alors Harry avec un mouvement de tête vers la chambre d'Elisa.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop. Elle s'est figée quand elle a vu Gweina tout à l'heure, puis elle a pleuré en m'avouant qu'elle avait peur.

Charlie réfléchit un instant, continuant de jouer avec les doigts de son compagnon.

\- Ca arrive après ce genre d'accident, finit-il par déclarer. Pendant ma première année ici, j'ai failli perdre mon bras à cause d'un Griffenoires, j'ai été de corvée d'inventaire pendant une semaine. Je refusais d'approcher n'importe quel dragon.

Harry hocha lentement de la tête, montrant ainsi qu'il comprenait le roux. Il regarda leurs doigts entrelacés et leva les yeux. Il rencontra deux perles bleues dans lesquelles brillaient une douce lueur.

\- Pourquoi tu as voulu faire ce métier ? demanda Harry.

\- Quand j'étais en sixième année, Madame Gobe-Planche avait fait venir un intervenant un peu spécial, un dragonnier. Il nous a parlé des dragons, de son métier et de ses dangers. Je soupçonne notre professeur d'avoir fait ça pour calmer notre intérêt pour ces créatures mythiques.

Ils rirent tous deux à sa dernière remarque.

\- Ca n'a pas très bien marché, constata Harry.

\- En fait, si, ça a plutôt bien fonctionné. Tous mes camarades de classe sont sortis du cours terrifiés par les dragons.

\- Mais pas toi.

Un sourire énigmatique courba les lèvres du roux.

\- Non pas moi. Je suis resté à la fin pour parler avec l'intervenant. J'ai même séché mon cours d'après. Je me souviens encore de la tête de McGonagall quand elle a appris pourquoi je n'étais pas venu en Métamorphose, et quand, un peu plus tard, je lui ai annoncé que je changeais mon choix de carrière pour devenir dragonnier.

Un silence agréable suivi sa déclaration durant lequel les deux hommes se regardèrent en souriant.

\- Et tu ne l'as jamais regretté, dit Harry.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation. Charlie regarda tout autour de lui, comme s'il réfléchissait à ce que venait de dire le brun.

\- Non, jamais. Jusqu'à ce que tu arrives dans ma vie.

Le coeur d'Harry rata un battement et il releva vivement le regard, qu'il avait posé à nouveau sur leurs mains, pour voir Charlie, qui semblait plus sérieux que jamais.

\- Je ne dis pas que je n'aime plus mon métier, j'adore ce que je fais, j'adore être au contact des dragons, mes collègues sont géniaux, et nous formons une famille.

\- Mais ? demanda Harry, la gorge serrée.

\- Tu as chamboulé tout ça, répondit Charlie, la voix profonde. Tu es arrivé ici, avec ton sourire et tes yeux verts et tu m'as indéniablement attiré. Puis tu es parti, comme tu étais venu, et je me suis rendu compte que ça ne suffisait plus.

Le brun ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du roux, il sentait son coeur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

\- Je m'étais toujours imaginé que je vivrais seul, continua Charlie. Le métier de dragonnier permet rarement de former une vie en dehors de la Réserve, et il n'y avait personne ici avec qui je me voyais fonder une famille. Et il n'a fallu qu'une petite semaine, cinq jours, pour que tout change. Quand tu es parti, j'ai continué à chercher ta présence dans mon salon, comme si j'en avais besoin. Quand j'ai reçu ta première lettre, après ton départ, je me suis dit que ça me suffirait. Je ne savais même pas si j'étais amoureux, ou si c'était juste une passade. Je ne savais même pas si tu étais gay. Et maintenant que tu es là, devant moi, que je peux enfin te voir, te parler, te toucher. Je ne sais pas comment faire.

\- Charlie…

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. Il avait senti ses entrailles se serrer tout au long du discours de son compagnon.

\- Je sais que tu as ta vie en Angleterre, reprit le dragonnier. Il y a ton travail, Ron, Hermione et Rose maintenant. Et à chaque fois que je me dis que tu vas finir par repartir, je suis broyé par la peur de te perdre.

Le roux avait détourné le regard sur la fin de sa déclaration et ses joues étaient rouge vif. Harry se leva lentement de sa chaise et fit le tour de la table. Il se posta devant Charlie et le força à le regarder. Lentement, il l'embrassa, d'un baiser doux et léger. Puis une deuxième fois. Et une troisième fois.

\- Je suis égoïste, murmura-t-il contre les lèvres du dragonnier. Je savais depuis le début que j'allais partir, que je n'allais pas rester. Et j'avais espéré que peut-être, tu ne t'attaches pas trop à moi. Je me rassurais en me disant que je serais le seul à avoir le coeur brisé.

\- Idiot, souffla Charlie.

Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois, avec plus d'ardeur. Harry s'assit sur les genoux du dragonnier et plongea ses mains dans les mèches rousses. Avec force, Charlie le serra contre lui, collant leur deux torses. Quand leurs bouches se séparèrent, ils étaient tous deux essouflés.

\- Nous sommes des cas désespérés, déclara Harry en posant son front contre celui de Charlie, les yeux fermés.

Un moment passa durant lequel ils restèrent silencieux, profitant chacun de la présence de l'autre. Puis Harry finit par se lever, en apposant un dernier baiser sur les lèvres du roux.

\- Je dois préparer à manger, tu restes avec nous ? En espérant que Elisa soit plus bavarde ce soir.

 **§ § §**

 **Et voilà une fin de chapitre bien fluffy ! A la demande de Madame Epsilon Snape :P**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

 **A bientôt,**

 **Pauu-Aya**


	11. Chapter 11

**Titre** : Dragonii refugiu

 **Disclaimer** : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient bien évidemment à JKR. Je ne fais que réutiliser sa merveilleuse propriété. Seule l'histoire est de moi.

 **Pairing** : CW/HP

 **Rating** : T

 **Statut** : Terminée - 13 chapitres

 **Bêta** : EpsilonSnape

 **Nda** : Plus que trois chapitre… eh oui, ou s'approche de la fin ! Merci d'être si nombreuses et nombreux à suivre cette histoire !

Bonne lecture !

 **§ § §**

CHAPITRE 11

Deux semaines et demi après l'orage magique, tout était redevenu normal à la Réserve. Les dragons avaient repris leurs habitudes, ainsi que les dragonniers. Le léger boitement qu'avait Harry à la jambe droite avait fini par s'évaporer. Lui et Charlie s'étaient mis d'accord pour ne pas parler tout de suite de l'avenir de leur relation. Ils souhaitaient tous les deux profiter de l'instant présent, et réfléchiraient le moment venu à ce qu'ils feraient. Les quelques dégats qu'avaient causés la foudre étaient réparés et la vie suivait son cours.

La seule personne qui n'avait pas repris ses habitudes était Elisa. Après sa première tentative, Harry et elle avait retenté l'expérience d'aller à la Prairie. Tout était allé bien, jusqu'à ce qu'un dragon pousse un rugissement au loin. Elisa s'était une nouvelle fois figée, le coeur battant et les sens en alertes. Il avait fallu de longues minutes à Harry pour la calmer et la réconforter. Ils avaient décidé que pendant un certain temps, elle resterait au village.

La jeune femme avait accusé le coup, les larmes aux yeux. Elisa avait toujours observé les dragonniers et les créatures volantes de loin, rêvant du jour où elle pourrait les approcher, s'occuper d'eux. Quand Charlie lui avait proposé de les suivre, elle avait été si heureuse. Elle touchait enfin du doigt ce qu'elle espérait depuis des années et elle avait pu entrer dans la Prairie.

L'idée qu'elle ne pouvait même plus entendre le rugissement d'un dragon sans ressentir une peur incontrôlable, ou voir l'une des créatures, même de loin, la déprimait au plus haut point. Roméo avait fait appel à un Psychomage, qui avait annoncé qu'il n'y avait que le temps comme remède à ce genre de pathologie. Il avait encouragé Elisa à en parler, à exprimer ses peurs et ses ressentiments.

Deux semaines plus tard, il n'y avait pourtant aucun avancement. La jeune femme se contentait donc de réaliser diverses tâches au village : réparer les vêtements, préparer les repas, vérifier les équipements des dragonniers… La plupart du temps, Harry restait avec elle pour lui tenir compagnie. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien, évitant cependant de parler des dragons sauf quand Elisa engageait d'elle-même la conversation sur le sujet.

En ce soir de septembre, Harry, Charlie et Elisa étaient allés passer la soirée en ville. Les deux hommes avaient pensé que sortir la jeune femme de la Réserve l'aiderait à se changer les idées. Ils avaient proposé à Roméo de les accompagner, mais ce dernier avait refusé, prétextant qu'il était devenu trop vieux.

Les trois amis étaient assis à la terrasse d'un restaurant, profitant de la douce chaleur du soir.

\- Elisa, j'aimerais te proposer quelque chose, déclara Harry alors qu'ils attendaient leurs verres.

La jeune fille haussa les sourcils, intriguée. Elle se tourna vers Charlie, mais ce dernier haussa les épaules, montrant qu'il n'était pas plus au courant qu'elle des pensées du brun.

\- J'y pense depuis quelques jours et tu es tout à fait libre de refuser. Mais, ça m'a traversé l'esprit alors…

\- Accouche ! s'exclama Elisa, à moitié en train de rire face à tant d'hésitation.

Harry se racla la gorge et regarda partout, sauf en direction du roux. Il joua avec la serviette qui était sur la table puis se concentra finalement sur sa soeur.

\- Que dirais-tu de rentrer en Angleterre avec moi ?

Un lourd silence s'imposa. Elisa regardait Harry, la bouche légèrement ouverte, et Charlie avait fermé son poing sous la table. Quand l'attente lui devint insupportable, Harry reprit :

\- Je me disais que peut-être, le temps que tu ailles un peu mieux, tu aurais pu… changer d'air. Je vois bien que rester à la Réserve alors que tu ne peux pas approcher les dragons est difficile pour toi et je veux t'aider.

Les yeux d'Elisa étaient devenus humides de larmes contenues. Perdu, ne comprenant pas ce qui avait causé de la peine à la jeune femme, Harry sentit le désarroi et la panique monter en lui. Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse à ce qu'il avait dit ou aurait dû dire. Un reniflement le tira de ses pensées.

\- Tu es bête, dit Elisa.

\- Qu-

\- Je vois sur ta tête que tu penses à pleins de choses, alors que je ne t'ai même pas donné ma réponse.

\- Mais tu vas pleurer et je-

\- Tu es bête, répéta Elisa. Et je n'allais pas pleurer, c'est juste le vent.

Harry lui lança un regard en coin. Il n'y avait pas un souffle de vent sur la ville.

\- C'est juste que… c'est difficile pour moi, expliqua Elisa. Je pensais que j'irais mieux rapidement, et qu'on oublierait tout ça alors ça fait mal.

Le brun lui offrit un sourire réconfortant, comprenant son sentiment.

\- Quand est-ce qu'on partirait ? demanda finalement Elisa.

\- Alors tu acceptes ? s'étonna Harry.

\- Bien sûr ! Tu m'as promis de m'emmener à Poudlard un jour, tu as intérêt à tenir ta promesse.

Harry rayonnait, il réitéra sa promesse à la jeune fille et lui indiqua qu'ils pouvaient partir d'ici quelques jours, le temps de régler les soucis administratifs et les papiers de voyage d'Elisa. Cette dernière se leva de sa chaise et contourna la table pour étreindre Harry. Elle déclara ensuite qu'elle devait aller aux toilettes et laissa les deux hommes seuls.

Peu de temps après son départ, la serveuse apporta leur boisson. Charlie n'avait pas dit un mot, les poings serrés sur ses genoux. Il fixait Harry qui refusait ostensiblement de faire de même.

\- Depuis quand tu y penses ? demanda le roux d'une voix blanche. Regarde-moi Harry ! Depuis quand tu y penses ?

Le brun rassembla tout le courage en lui, et se tourna vers le dragonnier. Ce qu'il lut dans les yeux de l'homme lui fit l'effet d'un couteau planté dans son coeur. Colère et chagrin se disputaient dans les orbes bleus, et Harry s'en voulait énormément de lui faire subir ça.

\- Depuis trois jours. Quand j'ai reçu la lettre d'Hermione, avoua Harry dans un souffle.

Les yeux du roux se fermèrent et son visage se crispa.

\- Visiblement, m'en parler n'était pas une option pour toi, déclara Charlie, la voix brisée.

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse ajouter quelque chose, le roux se leva. Il posa des Leu sorciers sur la table et disparut, dans le bruit caractéristique du transplanage. Harry resta immobile jusqu'au retour d'Elisa, fixant le vide où se trouvait Charlie avant son départ.

\- Où est Charlie ? demanda Elisa, étonné de ne retrouver que le brun

Elle vit l'argent sur la table et fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Harry ?

\- Quoi ? demanda ce dernier, sortant de ses pensées.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Une angoisse sourde envahit le sorcier quand il réalisa enfin ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il se tourna vers Elisa, perdu.

\- J'ai merdé, constata-t-il.

Face aux regard interrogateur de sa petite soeur, il expliqua :

\- Je ne lui ai pas parlé de mon idée avant, j'ai voulu le faire mais, je ne savais pas comment lui dire. Je n'avais même pas prévu de te le demander ce soir, c'est sorti comme ça.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois dire ça, l'interrompit Elisa.

Comme Harry ne réagissait toujours pas, Elisa soupira fortement. Elle but le verre de jus de pomme qui lui était destiné, attrapa ensuite la main d'Harry et planta son regard dans les yeux émeraudes.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait encore là ? Tu payes, et on rentre à la Réserve.

Pourtant quand ils furent de retour, à peine dix minutes plus tard, Charlie n'était pas au village et personne ne l'avait vu. Une heure plus tard, après avoir fait le tour des différentes maisons, demandé à - presque - tous les dragonniers, être allé voir trois fois chez lui, Harry dut se rendre à l'évidence : Charlie n'était pas là.

Il rentra chez Elisa et lui. Cette dernière l'attendait dans leur petit salon.

\- Tu ne l'as pas trouvé ?

Le brun secoua négativement de la tête en se laissant tomber sur une chaise. Il ferma les yeux.

\- Comment vous allez faire ? demanda Elisa.

Harry haussa de épaules.

\- J'en sais fichtrement rien.

\- Ca va pas être facile, continua Elisa. Lui ne peut pas quitter trop longtemps la Réserve… et toi avec tes recherches, tu vas passer ton temps entre Londres, le reste du monde et ici.

Harry rouvrit les paupières.

\- Merci Elisa, ça me remonte vraiment le moral, dit-il d'une voix morne.

\- Désolée…

L'anglais soupira. Harry se releva et partit dans sa chambre. Il en ressortit quelques secondes plus tard, une couverture et un livre à la main.

\- Je vais l'attendre chez lui.

Elisa acquiesça et lui souhaita bonne chance avant d'aller dans sa chambre. Harry s'installa donc dans le salon de Charlie. Il s'assit sur le canapé qui lui avait servi de lit pendant ses premiers jours ici et attendit, peu serein, le retour du roux.

Il était tard dans la nuit quand il entendit Charlie rentrer chez lui. Harry ferma le livre qu'il tenait, se releva en vitesse, laissant tomber à ses pieds sa couverture et dans un réflexe qu'il ne pouvait expliquer, mumura un _Nox_ pour éteindre sa baguette.

\- Qui est là ? demanda le roux, qui ne pouvait reconnaître Harry dans la pénombre.

\- Juste moi.

Charlie ferma la porte derrière lui et resta immobile. Aucun des deux ne chercha à éclairer la pièce.

\- Merde, souffla finalement Charlie.

Il franchit la distance qui le séparait d'Harry et fondit sur sa bouche, l'embrassant, encore et encore, passionnément, désespérément. Le brun s'était agrippé au roux, froissant sa tunique, accrochant ses épaules, caressant son dos.

\- Merde, souffla Charlie une nouvelle fois, de longues minutes plus tard.

Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, entrainant Harry dans sa chute. Le brun se retrouva allongé sur le torse du roux. Il tenta de se relever, prêt à présenter ses excuses, mais Charlie l'en empêcha. Il resserra son emprise autour du corps d'Harry.

\- Ne bouge pas de là, dis-moi ce que tu as à me dire, mais ne bouge pas d'ici.

Harry obéit à l'ordre, il glissa légèrement sur le côté pour ne pas écraser le dragonnier et frôla la joue de Charlie du bout de ses doigts.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- C'est un bon commencement, marmonna le roux.

\- Je n'avais pas prévu d'en parler à Elisa ce soir. Je voulais d'abord voir avec toi, qu'on y réfléchisse ensemble. Mais à chaque fois que je me disais "Aborde le sujet Harry", j'étais terrifié. T'en parler, c'était forcément aborder notre situation. Et c'est bien trop compliqué.

Charlie soupira légèrement. Il ne pouvait que comprendre la réaction du brun, mais il n'en avait pas été moins blessé.

\- J'étais en colère tu sais, vraiment, dit-il.

Il posa un baiser sur le front du brun, puis sur sa joue, dans son cou, et vint finalement ravir ses lèvres.

\- Vraiment en colère, murmura-t-il entre deux baisers.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changé d'avis ?

\- Toi, répondit Charlie. Toi et toujours toi. J'étais décidé à te bouder comme un enfant de cinq ans, à te demander des explications demain matin, à t'obliger à t'excuser. Mais voilà que Roméo me dit que tu m'as cherché une partie de la soirée, et quand je rentre chez moi, tu es là, en train de m'attendre sûrement depuis des heures dans mon salon.

\- Désolé, répéta le brun.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils ne dirent plus rien, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre.

\- Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je tombe amoureux de toi ? Toi parmi tant d'autres.

Ce ne fut qu'en sentant le brun crispé dans ses bras qu'il prit conscience de l'ampleur de ses paroles. Bien qu'Harry ne put le voir, il rougit furieusement. Charlie ne démentit pas pour autant ce qu'il venait de dire. Il était encore étonné de voir la vitesse à laquelle ses sentiments s'étaient développés pour le brun. Cela ne faisait que rendre leur séparation plus difficile encore.

\- Pourquoi a-t-il fallu, qu'entre tous les hommes, je décide d'aimer un dragonnier, répondit Harry.

Le coeur du roux rata de nombreux battements et, dans une ce qui était devenu une habitude, ses entrailles ses serrèrent. Il serra un peu plus Harry contre lui respirant son odeur, entremêlant leurs jambes.

\- As-tu une idée du jour de ton départ ?

\- Pas avant une semaine, répondit Harry.

\- Hum…. Tu ne vas pas avoir des problèmes à ton boulot après tant de semaines absent ?

Harry rit doucement.

\- Je me rattraperai, ce n'est pas comme si je travaillais dans un bureau. Je suis chercheur de terrain. Je n'aurais qu'à choisir un nouveau sujet d'étude et tout ira bien. Charlie ?

\- Hum ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

Le roux regarda le mur devant lui. Dans la pénombre de la nuit, il pouvait à peine distinguer l'âtre de la cheminée.

\- On trouvera une solution. Je prendrai mes semaines de vacances pour venir à Londres, ou te retrouver où que tu sois dans le monde. Et toi… toi tu n'auras qu'à t'arrêter de temps en temps en Roumanie, pour passer me voir.

Il avait terminé sa phrase d'une voix étranglé, haïssant son manque d'assurance et la tristesse qui l'envahit en songeant à ce genre de futur.

\- On s'arrangera, on aura notre rythme et-

\- Charlie.

\- peut-être qu'avec le temps ça sera plus facile.

\- Charlie, répéta doucement Harry en posant sa main sur sa joue.

Le roux baissa le regard et vit les deux pupilles du brun briller dans le noir. Lentement, Harry pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un baiser rassurant.

\- Je t'aime, murmura le brun.

Le roux sentit sa gorge se serrer et embrassa son compagnon avec tendresse, puis avec de plus en plus de passion. Leurs gestes se firent plus explicites, plus proches du corps de l'un comme de l'autre. Charlie roula sur le côté pour se retrouver au-dessus d'Harry, il embrassa ses lèvres, son visage, son cou, caressant son torse.

Le reste de la nuit leur appartint, ils laissèrent de côté leur avenir et le doute qui planait au-dessus de lui.

§ § §

\- Elisa ! cria Harry à travers la chambre.

\- Oui ? répondit celle-ci de la même manière.

\- N'oublie pas de prendre ta cape d'hiver.

\- C'est la troisième fois que tu me le répètes grand frère, non je n'oublie pas.

Harry sourit en finissant de remplir sa propre valise. Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis sa proposition. Charlie et lui avaient évoqué de nombreuses solutions, sans être satisfait par une seule. Ils avaient fini par décider qu'ils verraient avec le temps et qu'ils aviseraient en fonction de comment chacun viverait la distance. Ca ne rendait pas la séparation plus facile, mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix.

Harry boucla sa malle et sortit de sa chambre. Il se dirigea vers celle d'Elisa.

\- Tu es prête ? demanda-t-il en entrant dans la petite pièce.

\- Oui, fit la jeune femme en attrapant sa propre malle.

Il sortirent tous deux de la petite maison. Roméo, Charlie et quelques autres dragonniers les attendaient dehors. Le plus âgé s'approcha d'eux et serra brièvement Harry dans ses bras.

\- Prends bien soin d'elle gamin.

Harry acquiesça. Roméo se tourna vers la jeune fille et la serra avec la plus grande tendresse.

\- C'est la première fois que tu t'en vas aussi loin de moi, dit-il avec émotion. Ne me fais pas honte. Sois sage, et écoute bien Harry.

Elisa protesta pour la forme devant tant de rappel, mais personne ne fut berné. Tous virent ses yeux s'embuer quand elle rendit son étreinte au vieil homme. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers les autres dragonniers, souhaitant à tous un au revoir. De son côté, Harry s'approcha de Charlie.

\- Fais attention à elle, murmura le roux après l'avoir embrassé.

\- Promis. Fais attention à toi, répondit Harry.

\- Tu vas me manquer.

Harry l'embrassa une dernière fois et le serra dans ses bras. Il recula ensuite, laissant Elisa enlacer le roux. Le chercheur sourit une dernière fois à Charlie et salua tout le monde. Il serra ensuite Elisa contre lui, vérifia qu'elle tenait bien sa malle et ils disparurent de la place.

Ils réapparurent dans la zone de transplanage du Ministère Roumain de la Magie. Elisa regarda tout autour d'elle, ébahie.

\- C'est la première fois que tu viens ici ?

\- Oui, répondit la jeune femme. Je n'avais jamais eu besoin de venir jusque là avant.

\- Tu veux qu'on fasse un tour rapidement ? proposa Harry. On a un peu de temps avant le départ du Portoloin.

Elisa acquiesça et ils visitèrent le Ministère. Le lieu était bien plus petit que son homologue anglais et Harry se demanda comment allait réagir sa petite soeur en arrivant la-bas. Un peu moins de quarante minutes plus tard, leurs papiers vérifiés et en règle, Harry et Elisa attendaient patiemment le départ du Portoloin avec trois autres personnes.

Deux d'entre elles jetaient des regards plus qu'éloquents à Harry. Ce dernier ne fit cependant pas attention, priant seulement pour que ni l'une ni l'autre ne songe à venir lui demander un autographe.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu qu'on prenne la poudre de cheminette au fait ? demanda Elisa.

\- Parce que tu n'es pas habituée à ce moyen de transport-

\- Pas plus qu'au Portoloin, l'interrompit-elle.

\- Laisse-moi finir, fit semblant de s'énerver Harry. Le réseau de cheminée est complexe à utiliser, encore plus quand il s'agit de passer d'un pays à un autre. L'avantage du Portoloin, c'est que tu n'as qu'à te laisser guider et je peux rester avec toi.

A ce moment, un homme habillé d'une tenue de groom bleue les appela. Harry, Elisa et les trois autres passagères se rendirent dans une salle. Au milieu de celle-ci, trônait sur une table un immense manuscrit.

\- Voici votre Portoloin, expliqua l'homme dans un anglais sans accent. Veuillez former un cercle autour du manuscrit et poser votre main, bien à plat dessus. Le départ est prévu dans cinq minutes, je ferai le décompte à partir de vingt secondes.

Harry et Elisa s'approchèrent du livre. La jeune femme observa un instant l'objet avant de poser une main tremblante dessus. Harry maudit l'obligation de toucher l'objet, il ne pouvait tenir sa valise et tenir Elisa en même temps. Il se tourna vers la femme de l'autre côté de sa soeur. Elle ne l'avait pas reconnu un peu plus tôt, Harry espérait donc qu'elle n'était pas anglaise et qu'elle ne savait pas qui il était.

\- Excusez-moi, puis-je vous demander un service ?

Quand la femme avisa la cicatrice du brun et ses yeux verts, elle retint un glapissement.

\- Oui, en quoi puis-je vous aider Mr Potter ? bégaya-t-elle.

Harry soupira intérieurement.

\- Ma jeune amie voyage pour la première fois en Portoloin, et je vois que vous n'avez pas de bagage. Pourriez-vous prendre sa malle pour qu'elle puisse s'accrocher à moi ?

\- Bien sur ! Oui.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. La femme attrapa la malle d'Elisa sous le regard stupéfait de celle-ci. Harry la remercia et demanda à sa soeur de prendre son bras de sa main libre.

\- Tu la connais ? chuchota Elisa, pour que seul Harry l'entende.

\- Je t'ai dit que j'étais connu, répondit Harry avec une grimace. Accroche-toi bien.

La voix de l'homme chargé de leur petit groupe retentit alors.

\- Vingt secondes. Veuillez vous assurer de toucher le portoloin.

Elisa resserra sa prise sur le bras d'Harry et appuya bien fermement sa paume sur le manuscrit. Harry lui tendit un sourire rassurant et ils furent aspirés par le Portoloin. Harry n'avait pas souvent pris ce moyen de transport, préférant ceux plus classiques des Moldus ou, en dernier recours, le réseau de Cheminée. Il fut cependant fier de lui quand il atterrit avec plus ou moins de grâce sur le sol anglais, sa malle à la main.

Son moment de fierté fut cependant cours. Elisa, elle, perdit l'équilibre et entraîna Harry dans sa chute. Ce dernier lâcha sa valise qui lui retomba sur le pied, et roula dans sa chute pour qu'Elisa ne se blesse pas. Un léger cri de douleur et un bruit fracassant plus tard, ils étaient étalés tous les deux sur le sol, les affaires d'Harry éparpillés partout.

Ce dernier était allongé sur le dos, le souffle coupé, tandis qu'Elisa avait atterri sur son sternum. Cette dernière se dégagea rapidement, s'agenouillant à côté de son frère.

\- Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle, rouge de honte sous les regards amusés des autres passagers.

A son plus grand étonnement, Harry explosa de rire. Il se cacha le visage dans le creu de son bras et roula sur le côté, plié en deux. Bien qu'elle ne sache pas exactement l'origine de ce fou rire, Elisa se joignit à lui, riant à gorge déployée.

La femme qui portait la valise de la jeune femme s'approcha alors, soucieuse.

\- Vous allez bien Monsieur Potter ?

\- Oui, parvint à dire Harry entre deux crises de rire. Très bien merci.

\- D'accord… alors je pose la valise de Mademoiselle juste ici.

\- Oui.. faites donc ça.

Il repartit dans un fou rire encore plus marqué. Après de longues minutes, il réussit à se calmer et il se leva, époussetant sa robe de sorcier. Harry ne fit pas attention aux regards braqués sur eux, voilà bien longtemps qu'il n'y faisait plus attention. Il attira Elisa à lui quand elle fut debout, et la serra fort dans ses bras.

\- Bienvenue en Angleterre petite sœur.

 **§ § §**

 **A bientôt !**

 **Pauu-Aya**


	12. Chapter 12

**Titre** : Dragonii refugiu

 **Disclaimer** : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient bien évidemment à JKR. Je ne fais que réutiliser sa merveilleuse propriété. Seule l'histoire est de moi.

 **Pairing** : CW/HP

 **Rating** : T

 **Statut** : Terminée - 13 chapitres

 **Bêta** : EpsilonSnape

 **Nda** : Nous voilà presque arrivés à la fin… Hé oui, la semaine prochaine, je publierai le dernier chapitre de cette histoire ! Alors profitez bien de celui-ci, passez un bon Noël, profitez de vos cadeaux, et on se retrouve le 26 décembre !

Bonne lecture !

 **§ § §**

CHAPITRE 12

\- Je serai étonnée si je ne voyais pas demain à la une des journaux "Harry Potter, finalement devenu fou ?" demanda une voix bien connue aux oreilles d'Harry non loin.

Harry lâcha les épaules de Elisa et se retourna vivement. Un immense sourire éclaira son visage quand il vit Hermione qui les attendait, à quelques mètres d'eux. Elle se tenait à l'entrée de la salle d'accueil de Portoloin et l'observait avec un sourire mutin sur les lèvres.

\- Ca ne serait pas le première fois, s'exclama Harry en serrant son amie dans ses bras. Tu m'as manqué.

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi, murmura-t-elle à son tour.

Ils restèrent enlacés un moment, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre.

\- Ta jeune amie commence à ne plus savoir où se mettre, déclara finalement Hermione avec un léger rire.

Harry se détacha de la brune et se tourna vers Elisa. Il l'enclin d'un mouvement de main à les rejoindre et fit les présentations.

\- Hermione, voici Elisa, ma petite soeur. Elisa, voici Hermione, ma plus proche amie.

Un drôle de sensation parcourut l'ancienne Gryffondor quand elle entendit le terme utilisé par Harry pour présenter la jeune fille. Le brun lui avait déjà parlé d'elle et de ce lien qui les unissait désormais, mais l'entendre le dire devant Elisa lui réchauffait le coeur. Savoir que son meilleur ami avait enfin une famille la comblait de bonheur.

\- Bonjour, Harry m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, dit Hermione avec tendresse.

\- Et moi de vous, répondit Elisa timidement, avant de rajouter précipitamment un bonjour.

\- Hé bien, petite soeur, où sont passés ta fougue et ta répartie ? se moqua Harry en apercevant les joues rougies d'Elisa.

Cette dernière se tourna vers lui, et lui tira la langue.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute, c'est intimidant de rencontrer ton premier choix d'adoption, déclara-t-elle sans hésiter.

\- Mon premier quoi ?

\- Ton premier choix d'adoption, répéta Elisa comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Si Hermione n'avait pas déjà eu une famille, c'est à elle que tu aurais fait ta demande.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Harry, terrifié que la jeune femme pense qu'elle n'était qu'un plan B. Ce n'est pas du tout ça. Tu le sais, je-

Un éclat de rire l'interrompit. Harry jeta un regard étonné à Hermione, qui se cachait désormais la bouche d'une main mais dont les épaules tremblaient.

\- Ne vois-tu pas qu'elle se moque de toi ? parvint-elle à dire entre deux rires.

Elisa se joignit à la plus âgée, ravie que cette dernière eut compris son intention. Harry les regarda, l'une puis l'autre, puis leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Très bien, je me suis fait avoir comme un Veracrasse. Tu es un véritable serpent, petite soeur.

La roumaine lui adressa un sourire éclatant avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Où est-ce qu'on va ? demanda-t-elle maintenant qu'elle avait retrouvé son comportement habituel.

\- Chez moi, répondit Hermione, avant même qu'Harry n'ait le temps de le faire. Ron, mon mari, veut rencontrer celle qui a ravi le coeur de son meilleur ami, et ma fille est restée bien trop longtemps sans voir son parrain.

Elisa rougit légèrement à la remarque de la brune, mais acquiesça. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas l'intention de lâcher Harry d'une semelle. Elle avait beau se montrer sûre d'elle, elle était terrifiée d'être dans ce nouveau pays.

\- Ta fille ne se souviendra même pas de ces premiers mois, grogna Harry. Elle aurait pu attendre quelques heures de plus.

\- Parrain indigne ! Allez viens Elisa, laissons donc Môsieur faire son planning, je t'emmène avec moi.

Elle tendit une main vers la jeune fille. Celle-ci la regarda un instant, avant de la prendre, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. La dernière chose qu'elle vit, avant de sentir la sensation habituel d'un transplange, fut le visage estomaqué de son frère.

Quand Elisa sentit ses pieds toucher à nouveau le sol, elle était dans un salon cosy, qui faisait deux fois la taille de sa petite maison. Sa mâchoire tomba légèrement alors qu'elle admirait la décoration autour d'elle. A la Réserve, elle avait été habituée à vivre avec le strict minimum, ici, il y avait des décorations sur chaque mur, des cadres photos sur tous les meubles, une bibliothèque immense et tout un tas d'autres choses que la jeune femme de connaissait pas.

Hermione regardait Elisa, attendrie. Harry l'avait prévenue qu'elle ne serait pas habituée à un tel décor. Il lui avait expliqué que les dragonniers vivaient dans des maisons assez petites, composées le plus souvent d'un petit salon, d'une cuisine simple, d'une salle de bain et des chambres nécessaires au nombre d'occupants. Ce n'était pas en raison d'une pauvreté, mais d'un choix de vie qu'ils avaient adopté.

\- Vous avez lu tous ces livres ? fut la première question d'Elisa quand elle reprit ses esprits.

\- Non, rit Hermione. Mais une majorité.

\- Waouh…

Elisa fit un pas en direction de la bibliothèque avant de s'arrêter net. Elle se tourna vers Hermione.

\- Est-ce que je peux aller voir ?

\- Bien sur Elisa, fais comme chez toi. Je vais chercher Ron, il doit être dans la chambre de Rose.

La roumaine hocha doucement de la tête et regarda la brune monter à l'étage. Elle avança finalement vers les rangées de livres que contenait le meuble, n'osant pas y toucher de peur d'abîmer quelque chose. Elle était si perdue dans sa contemplation qu'elle n'entendit pas Harry apparaître derrière elle.

\- Alors soeurette, on abandonne son frère comme ça ?

Elisa sursauta et se retourna vivement. Harry avait un sourire éclatant, et la lueur dans ses yeux indiquait clairement qu'il trouvait les évènements passés très drôles.

\- Où est Hermione ? demanda-t-il en posant les deux malles, la sienne et celle d'Elisa, sur le sol.

\- Partie chercher Ron.

\- D'accord, soufflait-il en s'étirant.

Il regarda autour de lui puis se dirigea vers le canapé avant de s'y laisser tomber.

\- Je suis crevé.

\- C'est à peine le début de l'après-midi, dit Elisa en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

\- Décalage horaire…

Elisa pouffa.

\- Il n'y a qu'une heure de décalage.

Harry tourna la tête vers la jeune fille et lui tira la langue. Hermione et Ron choisirent ce moment pour redescendre de l'étage, la petite Rose dans les bras de sa mère.

\- Déjà dans le canapé vieux frère ? s'exclama le roux.

Harry se releva aussitôt. Il serra Ron dans ses bras puis lui donna une violente tape dans le dos. Ce dernier protesta mais Harry avait déjà reculé et tendait ses bras pour tenir Rose.

\- Ca c'est pour ton comportement à la naissance de ta fille, dit le brun en berçant sa filleule. Ne t'avise plus jamais de me parler comme tu l'as fait.

Malgré ses paroles, il jeta à Ron un regard amical, et ses lèvres étaient courbées dans un sourire mutin. Le roux rougit légèrement et s'excusa en bégayant.

\- J'ai été un vrai con.

\- Oui, répondit simplement Harry qui avait redirigé son attention sur Rose, qui bavait déjà sur son t-shirt.

\- Je vois le genre, intervint alors Elisa que tout le monde avait oublié. Un bébé, et je passe à la trappe.

Elle avait croisé les bras sur son torse, et tentait d'adopter un air boudeur.

\- Ron, voici Elisa. Elisa, je te présente Ron, mon meilleur ami à la capacité émotionnelle d'une cuillère, dixit son épouse.

Elisa pouffa une nouvelle fois tandis que Ron protestait vivement. Ils s'installèrent tous les quatre dans le salon, Rose toujours dans les bras de son parrain. Ils parlèrent une partie de l'après-midi.

La roumaine, d'abord un peu timide, finit par se détendre et posa mille et une questions à Ron et Hermione sur leurs métiers, l'Angleterre et surtout sur Harry. Quand à un moment elle s'étonna que le chercheur soit aussi à l'aise avec le bébé, il lui expliqua que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il s'occupait d'un bambin.

\- Tu te souviens de Remus ? Je t'en ai parlé un peu.

Elisa acquiesça.

\- Je t'ai aussi dit qu'il avait eu un fils, Teddy.

Nouvel acquiescement de la part de la jeune femme.

\- Teddy n'était qu'un bébé quand ses parents sont morts, continua Harry en jouant avec les bras potelés de Rose. Après la guerre, sa grand-mère a obtenu sa garde mais comme j'étais le parrain de Teddy, je lui ai prêté main forte. Il n'avait que quelques mois à l'époque, alors j'ai appris à changer des couches, lui donner le bain, supporter ses pleurs.

Il termina son explication en faisant une grimace au bambin. Ce dernier se contenta de le regarder fixement, un filet de bave sur le menton.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant ?

Le regard d'Harry se voila légèrement.

\- Il y a cinq ans, la grand-mère de Teddy m'a annoncé qu'elle partait en Espagne, pour retrouver une amie à elle. Nous nous sommes disputés parce que je ne voulais pas que Teddy parte aussi loin de moi, mais ils sont tout de même partis. Depuis, je passe le voir quand je peux, mais entre mon travail et ma vie ici, mes visites se font de plus en plus rares.

Un lueur triste traversa les deux orbes émeraudes et un silence tomba dans le salon. Hermione et Ron regardaient leur ami avec peine, sachant pertinemment à quel point il avait souffert de cette séparation.

\- Mais maintenant je t'ai toi, déclara Harry joyeusement en se tournant vers Elisa. Et il est hors de question que je sorte de ta vie.

Elisa rougit et se rapprocha un peu plus d'Harry jouant avec les mains du bébé.

De longues heures plus tard, après qu'ils eurent mangé un repas préparé par le couple et discuté longuement, Elisa dormait sur le canapé, la tête posée sur les genoux d'Harry, et Ron était parti s'occuper de Rose.

\- Je suis contente que vous vous soyez trouvés, murmura Hermione. J'avais déjà senti qu'elle comptait beaucoup pour toi la dernière fois et dans tes lettres, maintenant je vois à quel point.

Harry baissa les yeux sur sa petite sœur, un sourire tendre sur les lèvres. Pourtant, son regard s'assombrit.

\- Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur 'Mione. Ce soir là, j'ai cru que j'allais encore perdre quelqu'un qui m'était cher.

La gorge du brun se serra et il sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux. Hermione se déplaça pour s'asseoir à côté de lui et elle attrapa une de ses mains.

\- Mais elle est là, peut-être un peu traumatisée mais vivante.

\- J'arrête pas d'y penser, de me dire que je ne serai pas capable de rester loin d'elle. Mais il y a mon travail, ma vie ici, Ron, Rose, toi…

Hermione sourit tristement à son ami. Elle savait depuis longtemps, depuis qu'il était revenu de son premier voyage en Roumanie en fait, qu'ils auraient cette conversation. Elle retint ses propres larmes et lui confia ses pensées.

\- Arrêtons de nous mentir Harry, dit-elle doucement. Ta vie n'est pas ici.

Son ami ne fit même pas semblant d'être surpris par ses paroles, signe qu'il y avait déjà pensé.

\- Depuis la fin de nos études, tu ne t'es posé nul part. Ton appartement est vide la moitié de l'année si ce n'est plus. C'est Ginny et moi qui nous occupons de ton chat et de tes plantes. Quand tu n'es pas en train de parcourir le monde, tu es ici, ou chez les Weasley ou à Poudlard. Les fois où tu dors chez toi sont rares. Ton travail te plaît mais tu n'as lié aucune affinité avec tes collègues. Tu ne vois plus nos amis de Poudlard, à part Neville.

La jeune femme fit une pause dans son discours, laissant le choix à Harry de contester ses paroles. Ce dernier n'en fit rien.

\- La vérité, repartit Hermione, c'est que tu n'as jamais voulu faire ta vie ici. Tu fuis l'Angleterre depuis bien longtemps. Et si Ron et moi, et peut-être Ginny, n'avions pas été là, tu te serais installé ailleurs.

La main du brun se serra compulsivement autour de celle d'Hermione.

\- Peut-être que c'est nous qui avons été égoïstes finalement, continua Hermione.

\- Non…

\- Si. Je crois qu'on t'a empêché de partir, peut-être pas consciemment. Je te dis toujours que j'attends ton retour quand tu pars, Ron glisse souvent des billets dans ton sac pour aller voir un match ou un autre. Quand tu rentres, on t'accapare une majorité de ton temps, comme pour que tu restes avec nous.

\- Hermione, souffla Harry en se tournant vers son amie.

Il remarqua que des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur les joues de sa meilleure amie.

\- Tu sais Harry, je suis terrifiée à l'idée que tu partes loin de nous, loin de moi. J'ai l'impression que Ron s'en sortira très bien, mais que je serai complètement perdue. Et pourtant, je sais que je dois te laisser partir, ce n'est pas comme si tu allais être mort. Tu vas continuer à venir nous voir, et on fera de même.

Harry ne disait toujours rien, regardant son amie pleurer, la gorge et les entrailles serrés. Hermione releva la tête et renifla. Elle essuya les stries d'eau d'une main et tenta un sourire.

\- Et puis, il n'y a pas qu'Elisa hein ?

Le brun secoua négativement la tête. Il ne pouvait rien cacher à Hermione, n'arrivait jamais à lui mentir longtemps, alors autant avouer immédiatement.

\- Charly doit être quelqu'un de formidable, murmura Hermione. J'espère que j'apprendrai à mieux le connaître dans le futur.

Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry, laissant couler quelques dernières larmes. Le brun regardait droit devant lui, songeant aux paroles de sa meilleure amie. Il savait déjà qu'elle avait raison. Tout ce qu'elle avait dit était vrai, et il y avait songé bien avant de venir à la Réserve.

La seule différence était qu'il n'avait jamais analysé d'où venait le fait qu'il ne quittait pas l'Angleterre alors qu'il savait ne pas vouloir y vivre. Peut-être que la aussi Hermione avait raison. Peut-être qu'il s'était toujours interdit de le faire en raison de ses meilleurs amis.

Quand Ron redescendit de l'étage, longtemps après y être monté, ils trouva dans la même position.

Hermione sourit à son mari, se leva et déposa un léger baiser sur le front du brun.

\- Vous devriez dormir ici, la chambre d'ami est prête.

Harry acquiesça en silence et, après lui avoir souhaité une bonne nuit, ses deux amis partirent se coucher. A peine cinq minutes plus tard, il portait Elisa contre lui et montait les escaliers menant à la chambre. Hermione avait apporté quelques modifications à la pièce ; le lit double avait été séparé en deux lits simples, dont l'un était recouvert de draps à motifs de dragons.

Le brun se demanda quelques secondes si c'était une bonne idée, puis il se dit qu'après tout, cela aiderait peut-être Elisa à apprivoiser lentement sa peur des créatures avant de la compter complètement. Il allongea donc la jeune femme dans le lit, la borda puis partit chercher leurs malles qui étaient restées dans le salon.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il se couchait à son tour. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne sentit pas le sommeil l'envahir.

§ § §

\- Par Godric ! s'exclama Harry. Cette gamine est insupportable.

Deux rires se firent entendre à ses côtés. Harry et Elisa était en Angleterre depuis une semaine. Ils avaient élu domicile chez les Weasleys, à la plus grande joie d'Hermione et surtout de Rose qui, du haut de ses deux mois et demi, adorait régurgiter son déjeuner sur l'épaule de son parrain.

Ce midi n'avait pas échappé à la règle. Après avoir avalé goulument son biberon, Harry avait laissé Elisa prendre le bébé dans ses bras, voyant que celui-ci semblait calme et propre, le brun l'avait récupéré. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, son t-shirt était maculé du vomi de sa filleule, sous les éclats de rires d'Hermione et Elisa.

\- Je vais te chercher un autre t-shirt, dit Elisa entre deux rires.

Hermione de son côté récupéra l'enfant et laissa Harry lancer un _Recurvite_ sur ses vêtements. Le plus gros disparut, mais laissa une trace blanchâtre sur son haut. Quand Elisa revint avec son nouveau t-shirt, il l'enfila en vitesse, utilisant l'autre comme chiffon.

\- Même Teddy ne m'a jamais vomi autant dessus, grogna Harry pour la forme.

Il déposa tout de même un baiser sur le front de sa filleule puis se tourna vers Elisa.

\- Allez, il est temps de tenir ma deuxième promesse.

Le jeune femme lui jeta un regard emplit de curiosité. Elle savait depuis le matin qu'Harry avait prévu de l'emmener quelque part, mais il n'avait jamais voulu lui révéler où. Elle posa vivement sa main sur le bras de son frère et attendit qu'il les fasse transplaner. Hermione leur souhaita un bon après-midi et ils disparurent.

Ils réapparurent dans une ruelle faiblement éclairée par la lumière du soleil. Harry attrapa la main d'Elisa et fit quelques pas vers l'ouest.

\- Bienvenue à Pré-au-Lard.

Elisa sautilla de joie. Ils étaient désormais dans l'allée principale du village. Comme ils étaient un mardi après-midi, il y avait peu de monde mais toutes les boutiques étaient ouvertes. Ils passèrent un long moment à visiter les magasins, achetèrent des bonbons en tout genre chez Zonko, prirent une Bierraubeurre aux trois balais puis se dirigèrent lentement vers le château.

Elisa ne dit rien de tout le trajet, trop absorbé dans la contemplation de l'immense bâtisse devant eux. Quand ils passèrent les grilles du château, elle se tourna vers Harry.

\- Tu as le droit d'entrer comme ça ?

Le brun acquiesça.

\- J'ai un passe-droit à l'année comme je travaille en collaboration avec Neville.

\- Le professeur de Botanique ?

\- Oui c'est ça. De plus, comme j'ai activement et financièrement participé à la reconstruction de Poudlard, l'ancienne directrice m'a autorisé à venir ici quand je le souhaitais.

Un pincement lui serra le coeur au souvenir de Minerva McGonagall. La femme avait toujours été bienveillante envers lui, se comportant comme une tante quand il avait quitté l'école. Il prit une bouffée d'air frais et accéléra le pas, tirant Elisa derrière lui.

\- Viens ! Il y a tellement de choses à te faire voir.

Il l'emmena d'abord à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite, puis frappa à la porte de la cabane d'Hagrid. Elisa fut déçue de voir qu'il n'était pas là ; elle n'avait jamais rencontré de demi-géant. Harry lui ensuite faire le tour du parc, passant voir les quelques joueurs de Quidditch qui s'entrainaient sur le terrain, puis ils entrèrent dans le château.

Le brun l'emmena directement dans le bureau du directeur pour prévenir le professeur Flitwick de leur présence. Ce dernier fut ravi de revoir Harry et de rencontrer la jeune femme. Quand il sut qu'elle avait une magie particulière, il la pria de lui faire une démonstration. A la grande surprise, mais aussi à la grande joie d'Harry, Elisa fit apparaître deux dragons qu'elle fit voler à travers la pièce.

Il se dirigèrent ensuite vers la bibliothèque, puis vers la Grande Salle. Harry lui montra les cuisines, quelques passages secrets, la Salle sur Demande et bien d'autres choses. Sur son passage, nombreux étaient les élèves qui se retournaient. Les plus âgés d'entre eux, maintenant habitués à croiser le Harry Potter dans l'école, se contentaient de le saluer poliment, tandis que les plus jeunes chuchotaient furieusement avant de venir lui demander un autographe.

Harry prenait tout ça avec le sourire, trop heureux de faire découvrir Poudlard à la roumaine. Elisa, elle, restait étonnée de la notoriété de son frère. Finalement, il l'emmena dans un dernier lieu, les serres. Là, ils y trouvèrent Neville, les mains dans la terre et trempé de sueur.

\- Alors, on ne dit pas bonjour à un ami ? s'exclama Harry en riant après de longues minutes à l'observer.

Neville ne fit même pas semblant d'être surpris.

\- Arrête de dire des bêtises et vient m'aider plutôt.

Harry rit et se dirigea vers le jeune professeur. Il attrapa une paire de gant qui trainait et l'enfila.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Tu es chercheur et tu ne reconnais pas ? se moqua Neville.

\- Je suis chercheur en créatures magiques, pas botaniste, alors tu sais…

Son ami ricana. Il sortit du pot dans lequel il avait enfoui les mains une racine plus grande qu'un bras.

\- Tiens-moi ça, et ne la fais pas tomber.

Il posa la plante dans les mains tendues d'Harry. Ce dernier serra fortement la prise quand il sentit que la racine bougeait.

\- Racine d'Arthyum, souffla Neville en vidant le pot puis en le remplissant à nouveau avec de l'engrai. Elle a besoin de terre fraîche toutes les semaines, dans la nature elle se déplace sous terre.

Il mit alors le pot sous les mains d'Harry et lui dit de lâcher. Ce dernier posa la racine à même la terre, quelques secondes plus tard, elle avait intégralement disparu.

\- Maintenant, Monsieur Potter, pouvez-vous me dire à quoi sert cette plante ? demanda Neville avec sa voie de professeur.

\- On l'utilise pour faire des cataplasmes sur les plaies, répondit Elisa du fond de la serre, avant même qu'Harry n'ait pu réfléchir.

Neville leva les yeux et un immense sourire éclaira son visage.

\- Neville, dit Harry. Laisse-moi te présenter Elisa, dont je t'ai déjà parlé.

\- Enchanté jeune fille, déclara Neville en s'approchant d'elle. Ravie de voir que si Harry ne connaît rien aux plantes, ce n'est pas le cas de sa soeur.

Elisa lui rendit son sourire.

\- Enchantée, j'aime beaucoup les plantes, elles permettent de faire tant de choses.

Neville se tourna vers Harry, encore plus surpris.

\- Je savais que vous alliez vous plaire, souffla celui-ci.

 **§ § §**

 **A la semaine prochaine,**

 **Pauu-Aya**


	13. Chapter 13

**Titre** : Dragonii refugiu

 **Disclaimer** : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient bien évidemment à JKR. Je ne fais que réutiliser sa merveilleuse propriété. Seule l'histoire est de moi.

 **Pairing** : CW/HP

 **Rating** : T

 **Statut** : Terminée - 13 chapitres

 **Bêta** : EpsilonSnape

 **Nda** : Bonjour à tous, nous voilà pour le dernier chapitre ! He oui… le dernier. Merci beaucoup d'avoir suivi cette histoire depuis le mois de septembre ! Ceci est mon cadeau de Noël (un peu en retard, 'fin un jour, ça compte pas non ?) !

 **§ § §**

 **Auteures recherchent bêta :**

Désolée pour ce petit apparté !

Si certaines et certaines d'entre vous ont lu mes dernières notes d'auteurs, vous saurez que j'ai commencé à travailler et que corriger mes histoires devient assez compliqué.  
Epsilon Snape et moi-même avons écrit une fic longue et nous souhaiterions commencer à la publier prochainement. Petit hic : je n'aurais pas autant de temps que je le voudrais pour corriger les chapitres.

Nous sommes donc **à la recherche d'un.e bêta pour corriger les fautes de grammaires/orthographes et éventuelles incohérences de l'histoire.**

Sachez qu'il y a **beaucoup de chapitres** et qu'ils font entre neuf et onze pages généralement, nous cherchons donc quelqu'un près à s'engager sur le **long terme** :)

N'hésitez pas à me contacter par MP si vous êtes intéressés !

Sur ce je vous laisse !  
Bonne lecture à vous :)

 **§ § §**

CHAPITRE 13

Le salon des Weasleys était plein à craquer. L'intégralité de la famille, hormis Charlie, qui était en Roumanie, et George, qui était en voyage d'affaire en France, se retrouvait réunie pour ce week-end de novembre. Harry et Elisa participaient évidemment à l'évènement, ainsi que Hermione et Rose, Fleur et ses trois enfants, et Angelina, l'épouse de George, qui était enceinte jusqu'au yeux.

Pour l'anniversaire de Fleur, Molly Weasley avait invité toute sa petite famille, Elisa étant évidemment inclus dans celle-ci. Il avait fallu moins de dix secondes à la femme pour adopter l'enfant quand Harry l'avait emmené au Terrier quelques jours plus tôt. Molly avait déclaré, sans grand étonnement, qu'elle ne mangeait pas assez et lui avait fourré des cookies maison sous le nez.

\- Le repas est prêt, tout le monde passe à table.

Les invités se dirigèrent tous vers la salle à manger des Weasleys. Harry s'étonnait toujours de la capacité d'accueil de cette pièce, il avait le sentiment qu'elle s'agrandissait d'années en années, tandis que la famille gagnait en membres. Il s'assit entre Elisa et Hermione et de joyeuses discussions ponctuèrent le repas.

Malgré qu'il s'agisse de l'anniversaire de Fleur, Elisa était la coqueluche de la journée. Tous lui posaient des questions sur la Roumanie, la vie à la Réserve et les dragons. Harry fut ravi de voir que les yeux de sa soeur briller de plaisir en répondant à la famille Weasley. La lueur de peur qui flottait dans son regard quelques jours auparavant avait complètement disparu. Il songea avec regret qu'il serait bientôt temps de ramener Elisa en Roumanie.

Les deux semaines passées en Angleterre lui avait fait voir une vie qu'il n'avait jamais imaginée auparavant. Elisa et lui, ensemble, découvrant le Londres sorcier comme le Londres Moldu. La jeune fille passait ses après-midi avec Neville quand Harry allait au Centre de Recherches. Parfois Elisa observait simplement le professeur donner son cours, parfois il la faisait participer. Harry passait ensuite la chercher et ils flannaient dans Pré-au-lard ou sur le Chemin de Traverse, puis ils rentraient et mangeaient, en famille.

Harry savait pourtant que tout cela n'était qu'illusion. La Roumanie manquait beaucoup à la jeune fille et il n'aurait de toute façon pas pu offrir cette vie à long terme à Elisa. Bientôt, il devrait repartir dans un pays du monde, cherchant une nouvelle espèce ou s'occupant des droits des créatures magiques. Il se contentait donc d'apprécier chaque minutes passées en Angleterre, sans trop songer à leur avenir.

Molly venait d'apporter le dessert sous les exclamations ravies de ses invités quand Elisa surprit tout le monde en s'écriant :

\- Charlie !

Toutes les discussions s'interrompirent tandis qu'Elisa se levait de sa chaise pour courir vers la silhouette qui se tenait à l'entrée de la salle à manger. Charlie avait enfilé une chemise blanche et un jean pour l'occasion. Il accueillit le boulet de canon en ouvrant ses bras et resserra son étreinte.

Un flot d'exclamations s'éleva alors dans la pièce. Tout le monde se leva pour souhaiter la bienvenue au nouvel arrivant, ne lui laissant pas le temps d'expliquer sa présence. Harry ne loupa pas le regard appuyé que lui lança Hermione. Le brun laissa tous les Weasley enlacer et embrasser Charlie et fut le dernier à le saluer.

Après ce qu'il lui sembla un temps affreusement long, il put s'approcher du roux, le coeur battant et rempli d'affection. Il s'apprêtait à étreindre simplement Charlie, mais ce dernier entoura son visage de ses deux mains et l'embrassa fougueusement. D'abord surprit, Harry répondit à son baiser de la même manière.

Quand ils se séparèrent, un silence pesant trônait. Hermione et Elisa se jetaient des regards entendus et retenaient leurs rires tandis que le reste de la famille ressemblait à banc de poisson.

\- Je n'avais rien dit à ta famille, souffla Harry.

Charlie rougit furieusement, une habitude pour lui, et ne lâcha pas le regard émeraude.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? dit-il sur le même ton.

Elisa éclata de rire.

\- Bah qu'est-ce que tu veux faire gros bêta ? Au moins, comme ça tout le monde est au courant.

Hermione joignit son rire à celui de la roumaine. Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry en faisait de même.

\- C'était quoi ça ? s'écria finalement Ron avec tout le tact dont il était capable, c'est-à-dire aucun.

\- J'appelle ça un baiser Ron, répondit Ginny, mutine.

Quelques ricanements se firent entendre. Harry se râcla la gorge et se retourna pour faire face à la famille Weasley. Lentement, il glissa l'une de ses mains dans celle de Charlie et entrelaça leur doigt.

\- Alors voilà, Charlie et moi sortons ensemble.

\- Sans blague, se moqua Ginny. Comme si on n'avait pas deviné !

Cependant, malgré la teneur sarcastique de ces propos, elle arborait un immense sourire et ses yeux pétillaient de joie. Elle ne tint pas plus longtemps, et se jeta dans les bras du brun.

\- Je suis tellement contente pour toi, murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

Elle lui colla un baiser sonore sur la joue et se recula pour enlacer son frère une nouvelle fois. Après un moment de flottement, Angelina siffla joyeusement, et félicita le jeune couple, immédiatement suivie par Bill. Fleur leur sourit et Harry vit Molly essuyer une larme du coin de la main. Tandis qu'ils se rasseyaient tous, Hermione laissant sa place à Charlie pour s'asseoir un peu plus loin, Harry se rapprocha de Ron qui n'avait pas bougé.

\- Désolé, je voulais t'en parler avant, mais ça ne s'est pas vraiment prévu comme je le pensais.

Ron sembla sortir de ses pensées et releva la tête pour regarder son meilleur ami.

\- Attends... t'es gay ? Depuis quand t'es gay ? Tu le sais depuis quand ? Pourquoi j'étais pas au courant ?

Harry lui lança un regard inquiet.

\- Je pensais que tu étais au courant, dit-il. On en a parlé peu de temps après ma rupture avec Ginny. Le soir d'Halloween.

Le visage de Ron blêmit d'un seul coup.

\- Je savais que j'avais trop bu ce soir-là, gémit le roux.

\- Tu veux dire que depuis toutes ces années, j'étais persuadé que tu étais au courant alors que tu avais oublié notre conversation ? s'exclama Harry.

Le roux acquiesça lentement, mortifié.

\- Comment j'avais réagi ? demanda-t-il.

\- Plutôt bien, répondit Harry qui se retenait de rire. Je crois que tu m'as dit un truc du genre "D'façon, tu s'ras toujzours mon meilleur pote" avant de finir ton verre cul sec.

Ron fronça les sourcils et soupira de frustration.

\- Je suis le pire des meilleurs amis, s'excusa-t-il. Mais bon, au moins je t'avais dit la vérité.

Ron mis son bras autour des épaules du brun avec un grand sourire et lui donna un léger coup de poing dans le sternum.

\- Je suis content pour toi mec, mais si tu blesses mon frère, tu entendras parler de moi.

Ils s'assirent en riant chacun à leur place. Charlie posa sa main sur la jambe d'Harry et la pressa doucement. Ce dernier lui tendit un sourire éblouissant.

Le reste du repas se passa sans autres surprises. Une fois le gâteau terminé, chacun offrit son cadeau à Fleur. Elisa, qui ne connaissait pas la jeune femme et n'avait toute façon pas d'argent pour lui acheter un présent, proposa de faire un petit spectacle avec sa magie.

Ils passèrent donc dans le salon, chacun trouvant une place où il le pouvait. Angelina hérita ainsi d'un fauteuil, ainsi que Charlie. Arthur et Molly s'installèrent dans le canapé avec Ginny. Hermione et Ron restèrent debout derrière eux, berçant la petit Rose qui venait de se réveiller. Percy prit un tabouret et s'installa un peu en retrait. Fleur et Bill s'assirent en tailleur, côte à côte, sur le sol devant la jeune fille. Harry s'assit aussi à même le parquet, s'adossant aux jambes de son compagnon, quelques secondes après, il sentit une main passer dans ses cheveux.

Les joues rouges, Elisa puisa du courage dans le regard de son frère. Elle ferma ensuite ses yeux et expira lentement. Quand elle rouvrit ses paupières, elle semblait plus assurée.

\- Laissez-moi vous compter l'histoire de Dra, le dragon maudit.

Elle leva un bras devant elle, poing fermé et ouvrit lentement sa paume. Un nuage argenté en sortit, formant un oeuf de dragon.

\- Dra naquit une nuit sans lune alors que la pluie tombait à torrent.

En même temps qu'elle contait son histoire, l'oeuf se fendit puis se brisa, laissant apparaître un mini dragon sur lequel un nuage déversait de grosses gouttes d'eau.

\- La maman de Dra le rejeta pour cela, un dragon né un tel soir ne pouvait qu'être maudit. Alors Dra dormit et grandit loin de l'aile protectrice de sa mère. Quand lui vint l'âge de voler, Dra se rendit rapidement compte qu'il n'en était pas capable.

Le bébé dragon avait lentement grandi et grossi, seul, alors qu'un peu plus loin une famille de dragon semblait vivre, heureuse. Les spectateurs le virent tenter de prendre son envol, et tomber. Quand il se jeta d'une falaise, ils retinrent leur souffle.

\- Non, Dra ne savait pas voler, mais il pouvait planer. Alors un jour, il monta sur le plus haut des cailloux et s'élança. Il plana, plana, plana, jusqu'à être épuisé.

Le dragon cessa alors de planer et s'effondra entre des arbres, roulant au sol.

\- Heureusement pour lui, un vieux dragon passait par là. Il le prit avec lui et l'emmena dans sa propre tribu. Là, il le soigna et l'éleva.

Harry lâcha du regard le spectacle qui se jouait dans le salon et fixa Elisa. Il venait de comprendre que l'histoire de Dra était celle de la jeune fille et une émotion vive le traversa.

\- Dans sa nouvelle tribu, Dra s'épanouit pleinement. Il ne put jamais voler, mais ses amis l'emmenaient avec eux haut dans le ciel. Alors Dra pouvait planer longtemps.

Elisa fit une pause dans son récit, laissant les spectateurs profiter de la scène qui se jouait devant eux. Dra avait les ailes déployées et tournoyait dans les airs, entourés d'une dizaine d'autres créatures, dont le vieux dragon.

\- Mais il manquait quelque chose à Dra, quelque chose de très important.

La scène se brouilla pour laisser place au jeune dragon, assis, seul qui regardait de loin une maman dragon couvant ses oeufs.

\- Un beau jour, un nouveau dragon arriva dans la tribu. Un dragon solitaire, venu d'un pays lointain.

Le coeur d'Harry se serra alors qu'il se reconnut dans le nouveau dragon. La cicatrice en forme d'éclair qu'arborait la créature ne trompa personne. Quelques regards se tournèrent vers le jeune homme avant de revenir sur l'histoire.

\- Ce dragon s'appelait Lon. Dra et Lon devinrent rapidement amis.

Ils virent les deux dragons s'approcher timidement, avant de jouer ensemble, manger ensemble puis voler.

\- Alors Dra se dit qu'il avait enfin trouvé ce qui lui manquait : une famille.

La magie d'Elisa dessina les deux dragons, endormis et enlacés, au milieu de la tribu, puis elle s'effaça lentement. Un doux silence suivit la fin de son histoire, puis des applaudissements retentirent. Tous félicitèrent la jeune femme qui rougit sous les compliments. Harry ne bougea pas d'un centimètre jusqu'à ce qu'Elisa se tourne vers lui. Le sourire que la jeune fille lui offrit fut éclatant.

\- Je suis content de t'avoir trouvé aussi petit soeur, déclara-t-il, la gorge nouée.

Autour d'eux, une bulle sembla se former. Hermione, Molly et Angelina laissèrent échapper une larme, et même Ron, habituellement enclin à détruire ce genre de moment, ne dit rien. Il regardait juste son meilleur ami sourire comme il ne l'avait jamais fait depuis des années.

§ § §

\- Alors ? demanda Harry, pourquoi es-tu venu ?

La journée au Terrier s'était terminée quelques minutes plus tôt et lui et Charlie étaient enlacés dans le canapé du salon du brun. Pour l'occasion, Harry avait décidé de revenir chez lui. Elisa était restée dormir chez Ron et Hermione, souhaitant laisser sa soirée aux deux amoureux.

\- Comment ça ? fit semblant de s'offusquer Charlie. Tu ne penses pas que je suis venu pour fêter l'anniversaire de ma belle-soeur.

\- Si si, répondit Harry, un air mutin sur le visage. J'espérais juste que ce n'était pas que pour ça.

Le brun se dégagea lentement des bras de son compagnon et l'embrassa sensuellement, glissant une main sous le t-shirt du roux. Il s'assit ensuite sur les genoux de Charlie, sans lâcher ses lèvres.

\- Il est possible, parvint à dire Charlie entre deux baisers, que tu me manquais atrocement.

\- Hum…

\- Et que Roméo m'ait jeté dans la première cheminée en direction de Londres ce matin, parce qu'il n'en pouvait plus.

Harry interrompit ses baisers et regarda Charlie, les yeux écarquillés. Il éclata de rire, cachant son visage dans le cou du roux. Ce dernier en profita pour le serrer un peu plus contre lui et respirer son odeur.

\- Je ne pensais qu'à toi, tout le temps, déclara le roux.

Harry cessa de rire et se redressa légèrement. Il fit glisser ses doigts sur le visage de Charlie tandis que leurs regards se croisaient pour ne plus se lâcher. Harry redessina les yeux, le nez et les lèvres du roux.

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi, chaque jour, répondit le chercheur.

Il posa son front contre celui du roux et ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes. Charlie passa ses mains dans les cheveux d'Harry, puis les descendit dans le dos du brun, ravit ses lèvres avant d'embrasser son cou. Le brun répondait à chacune de ses caresses. Harry se leva alors, entraînant Charlie avec lui, et le dirigea vers sa chambre. Une fois sur le lit, ils se laissèrent glisser vers la passion et firent tendrement l'amour.

\- Quand dois-tu repartir ? demanda Harry, un moment après.

Il dessinait des cercles mystiques sur le torse nu de Charlie, regardant ses doigts se mouvoir d'eux même.

\- Je pensais rester quelques jours, je n'ai pas pris de vacances depuis un moment, et Roméo a dit qu'il pourrait se passer de moi une petite semaine.

Il embrassa le sommet du crâne d'Harry.

\- Ca fait un moment que je n'ai pas vu ma famille, je compte en profiter un peu.

Un sourire étira les lèvres du brun.

\- Et où comptes-tu loger durant ses quelques jours ? demanda-t-il.

\- Hé bien, répondit Charlie. Je crois que l'appartement de Percy ne peut toujours pas accueillir d'invité, j'ai cru comprendre que la chambre d'ami chez mon plus jeune frère est prise, et ma soeur m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas de moi chez elle.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Harry en se relevant sur un coude.

\- Je crois qu'il y a un "Il" dans sa vie.

\- Oh… et donc que vas-tu faire ?

Charlie soupira dramatiquement.

\- Hé bien il me reste toujours ma chambre chez ma mère.

\- Hum… Tu sais, chuchota Harry en posant des baisers sur le torse du dragonnier. Je connais quelqu'un qui a une chambre de disponible.

\- Ha ? Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Si partager un lit ne te dérange pas, je peux te proposer une colocation de quelques jours. Salle de bain commune, cuisine ouverte et petit jardin intérieur.

\- Ca me semble bien, chuchota Charlie avant de l'attirer à lui pour l'embrasser.

§ § §

Durant le séjour de Charlie en Angleterre, Harry et lui n'abordèrent pas le sujet de leur avenir. Le roux ne voyait aucune belle fin pour leur histoire et refusait de songer à cela pour le moment, et le brun n'était pas encore sûr de ce qu'il avait à lui proposer. Pourtant, rapidement la semaine du roux fut écoulée. Ils étaient en train de manger chez le brun, Elisa, Charlie et Harry quand ce dernier se lança l'eau.

\- Je ne repartirai pas avec vous demain, déclara Harry en les regardant.

Il vit Charlie resserrer sa prise sur ses couverts tandis qu'Elisa gardait le silence.

\- Je ne peux pas tout quitter comme ça, continua-t-il. J'ai quelques affaires à régler. Pour mon appartement d'abord, il faut que je trouve quoi faire de toutes mes affaires et m'occuper de mon jardin. Neville a peut-être un moyen pour que je l'emporte avec moi. Je dois aussi me renseigner pour transporter Février. Ensuite, il y a mon travail. Il faut que je vois avec mes collègues si travailler à distance les dérangerait, mais certains le font dans d'autres branches alors je ne pense pas que ça posera trop de problème. Ensuite, je pars pour une mission de trois mois en France, donc je ne pourrais pas revenir tout de suite à la Réserve.

Un ange passa dans le salon, puis Elisa posa ses couverts bruyamment. Elle se leva de sa chaise et se jeta au cou d'Harry.

\- Tu vas venir vivre en Roumanie, s'exclama-t-elle. Tu vas venir vivre avec nous !

Elle souriait et pleurait en même temps, serrant fort le brun.

\- Oui, enfin si tu ne m'étouffes pas entre temps, rigola Harry.

Elisa se recula en riant et se rassit à sa chaise.

\- Tu es sûr de toi ? demanda le roux.

\- Aucune idée, répondit Harry. Des fois je me dis que c'est complètement fou, et d'autres que c'est ce que j'ai toujours attendu. J'ai contacté Roméo quelques jours avant que tu n'arrives, sa réponse est arrivée hier. Je voulais savoir si je pouvais m'installer à la Réserve malgré que je ne sois pas un dragonnier.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a répondu ? s'enquit vivement Elisa.

\- Que le frère d'une dragonnière était un dragonnier.

Il sourit à Elisa, attendant que l'information fasse son chemin.

\- Tu veux dire que Roméo veut bien que je devienne dragonnière ? s'exclama la jeune femme.

\- En as-tu douté un jour ? intervint Charlie, légèrement moqueur.

La roumaine secoua la tête et se mit à pleurer pour de bon. Les deux hommes lui laissèrent le temps de se reprendre avant de continuer la discussion.

\- Je serai difficilement joignable pendant la période à venir, reprit Harry. De ce que j'ai compris, mon collègue et moi allons dans un recoin perdu de la France pour étudier le comportement sauvage d'un Vivier Rouge, une espèce en voie de disparition. Je vous donnerai des nouvelles dès que je le pourrai.

Harry se tut et sembla hésitant. Du bout de sa fourchette, il joua avec la nourriture dans son assiette.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda tendrement Charlie.

Le brun releva le regard vers lui, une lueur d'inquiétude dansait dans les deux orbes émeraudes.

\- Est-ce que ça te convient ?

\- Si ça me convient ? s'étonna Charlie.

Il posa ses couverts et attrapa une main du brun.

\- Tu viens de m'annoncer que tu t'installais à la Réserve, là où je travaille, et que j'allais pouvoir continuer à te voir tout en m'occupant de mes dragons. Pourquoi ça ne me conviendrait pas ?

\- Je vais être souvent parti, dit précipitamment le brun. Avec mon travail, il se peut que je parte plusieurs mois comme pour ma prochaine mission. Et -

Charly l'interrompit d'un baiser. Il s'était levé et avait fondu sur les lèvres du brun par dessus la table.

Et je devrais dormir dehors de nombreuses nuits, passer parfois des jours dans une tour à attendre que des foutues dragonnes pondent leurs oeufs, souffla le roux. Ne nous cassons pas la tête maintenant, profitons simplement.

Charlie embrasse une nouvelle fois Harry, d'une manière plus appuyée.

\- Euurk.

Ils se séparèrent en riant, et Charlie décoiffa la jeune femme en se rasseyant.

\- J'ai hâte que tu aies ton premier petit ami, petite dragonne, déclara-t-il.

Le lendemain matin, Harry accompagna ses deux amis au Ministère de la Magie, Service des Transports. Il fut photographié de toute part alors que ses doigts étaient liés à ceux de Charlie, puis quand il l'embrassa juste devant les portes de la Salle de Portoloin, de même quand il enlaça Elisa avec la plus grande tendresse. Cependant, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Harry se fichait royalement de ce qu'aurait à dire les médias.

Dès que les deux furent partis, il rentra chez lui et fit ses valises pour la France. Il écrit ensuite une lettre à son propriétaire pour annoncer qu'il quittait l'appartement mais qu'il y laisser tous ses meubles. Il passa sa journée à trier le rester de ses affaires et déposa chez Ron et Hermione ce qu'il ne voulait pas laisser mais qu'il ne pouvait non plus emporter. Il leur confia aussi Février, son chat, et leur promit qu'il le récupérerait à la fin de sa mission.

Ces deux meilleurs amis lui assurèrent qu'ils prendraient soin de lui et qu'ils espéraient que tout se passerait bien. Pour la première fois, Ron ne fit aucune allusion à ce que lui et Harry ferait une fois son travail terminé. Hermione ne lui enjoint pas non plus de rentrer rapidement. Le brun les embrassa tous les deux puis dit au revoir à sa filleule avant de se rendre au Centre de Recherche où un Portoloin les attendait lui et son collègue.

Ils ne rencontrèrent aucun obstacle durant leur observation et établir un rapport détaillé sur la vie que menait les Vivier Rouge. Le but était de permettre la repopulation de cette espèce en préservant son état naturel. Une fois rédigé, ils le transmirent à un centre de recherche français qui se chargerait de le faire remonter jusqu'au Ministère de la Magie Français. Harry put rentrer en Angleterre.

Il n'y resta cependant que quelques jours, le temps de saluer la famille Weasley, de raconter les mois précédents à Ron et Hermione et de profiter un peu de sa filleule, puis il repartit, chargé de deux malles et d'une cage pour Février. Dans la première des valises, il y avait ses vêtements et le peu d'affaires personnelles qu'il emmenait avec lui, dans la deuxième se trouvait tout l'éco-système de son jardin, soigneusement conservé par Neville. La magie faisait de vraie miracle.

Il avait longtemps hésité à envoyer un hibou à Charlie pour le prévenir de son arrivée, il n'en avait rien fait. Quand il arriva en Roumanie, il transplana directement. Il n'arriva cependant pas au coeur la place du village de la Réserve. Non, il réapparut là où tout avait commencé, bien des mois auparavant.

Le paysage semblait différent sous l'épaisse couche de neige qui était tombée depuis plusieurs jours.

Harry se trouvait devant la petite maison où il avait attendu Elisa, huit mois auparavant, le coeur battant, prêt à entamer une nouvelle vie.

Sa vie.

 **§ § §**

 **Et voilà la fin de cette histoire ! Encore merci à tous pour vos fav, vos follows et vos reviews !**

 **J'espère vous retrouver rapidement pour une prochaine fiction en attente de correction (qui sera publié sur le compte commun Aupaupsi) et un OS en trois parties quand j'aurais le courage de le publier !**

 **A bientôt,**

 **Pauu_Aya**


End file.
